Kidnapped by the Akatsuki! Good or Not?
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: Ayako always has been a cheerful girl. She has helped her parents in their restaurant whenever she wasn't on a mission or at training. Yet as four men in black cloaks with red clouds enter her parents' restaurant it is all to change.
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** The right to all the Naruto characters go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** Chapter ONE.~

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped<br>**

_There is good, and there is evil._

_There is light, and there is darkness._

_There is weakness, and there is strength._

_There is kindness, and there is mischief._

_There is happiness, and there is desperation._

_There is laughter, and there are screams. _

_There is heaven and there is hell._

_There are prayers, and there are rituals._

_There is a victim, and there are kidnapper._

_There is a girl, and there are men._

_... there is an organization, called Akatsuki._

* * *

><p>"Oi, Ayako," a brown-haired girl called her friend over to one of the empty tables she was cleaning.<p>

The called girl looked up with sparkling eyes. "What is it Teny?"

Tenten called her an other time with her finger movement.

Men, women, children with their parents, lovers, teenagers, all ate peacefully. Sometimes laughter was heard of the amusement their company and the delicious food gave.

Cheerfully she walked over, avoiding the people who sat and ate, or passed her, skillfully.

Tenten grinned at her. "Do you have a boyfriend now or not?"

"Teny," she warned her desperately. "I told you not to ask me that question...!"

"Come on." She waved her hands around in the air. "I'm your friend. I want to know such things!" Her teeth shone brightly.

"But please don't ask me when we're in front of a looot of people," Ayako spread her fingers and arms to reveal the inside of the neat restaurant they were working in.

"Oi," a man called. "Where's my food?"

"Sorry," Ayako made a quick bow in the direction of the customer. In a hurry she went back to the kitchen. "Ren?"

A young man with light brown hair who had it styled back, looked up.

"Is the food for table 21 done yet?"

Grinning, he placed the plate of the steak and some rice on the counter. "All done."

Happily, Ayako took it. "Arigato, Ren."

"Always welcome." His words stroked her as she rushed out to the waiting customer.

A customer is not to wait long. And it is not good if he has to shout for it. Either that man was impatient, or the waitress wasn't doing a very good job, or... perhaps, the cook was too slow.

"Here we go." The young girl placed the plate before the man on the table with a smile. "I am sorry you had to wait."

Ignoring her last sentence, he mumbled out a "Thank you" as he got his chopsticks and started to eat right away.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. Ayako could understand people. She may didn't know why they were mad or angry, she wasn't a person who hated, she was a person who loved. No matter how unfriendly people were, Ayako always tried to see the best in the situation.

_"You really should get a boyfriend," _her white, fluffy cat spoke as Ayako reached Tenten. Her cat sat on a chair while Tenten propped her elbows on the counter.

"Nyu," she closed her eyes as she called her cat by her name. "Why- are you all against me?"

"Nooo," Tenten calmed her. "We just want to help you."

Meowing Nyu took part.

Sarcastically taking their help, she crossed her arms. "How?"

Her friend glanced up and rolled her brown eyes, her mind none-stop thinking. "Um... ."

"Like you have a boyfriend, Teny." Ayako smirked lightly. _Checkmate._

"Well... ."

_"She loves Neji."_ Nyu sold Tenten.

Tenten's pure brown eyes were close to leave her skull. "I what?"

"Yeah," Ayako suddenly became interested in this conversation. "What's about you and Neji anyway?" She rose her eyebrows. "It's all rumored that you guys are dating... ."

"No... . We're just friends." Tenten sighed. "He likes another girl... ."

Without wasting a braincell, she shot her words, "Who? Do I know her?"

Tenten nodded as she rose an eyebrow. "Totally."

"Let me guess then... ." Thinking of whom a guy like Neji could like, she scratched the side of her head under her dirty blonde hair lightly.

_"Stupid,"_ Nyu threw at her mistress' face.

"Oi! I'm smart!"

"No, Ayako, you _are_ stupid," her brown-haired friend corrected her.

Ayako blinked cluelessly. "But... why?"

"'Cause he likes _you_," Tenten revealed the truth loudly.

For a moment she stared into the lovely nothingness. Swallowing her spit that had gathered, she managed to bring out, "M... e?"

"Finally," Tenten announced.

Nyu meowed, nodding her head.

"And what am I supposed to do now?"

Tenten answered as if it was the ordinariest thing to do, "Ask him out."

Ayako took a step back. "I never could! And a boy has to ask the girl out anyway," she stood to the old, romantic tradition.

Her friends rolled their eyes.

Seeing her friends mock her in a gentle way, Ayako was about to protest.

However, Tenten widened her eyes and pointed hysterically at a person. "Neji's coming in!"

Ayako mirrored Tenten to the part of her eyes. She turned 180°, her soft hair falling over her shoulders and her bangs hanging loosely over her purple eyes.

"Oh... ." Tenten stared at him. "He's coming closer! Well, Ayako-chan, I better go." Picking Nyu up, she grinned back at her friend. "Come on Nyu."

"Teny? Nyu?" Spinning back, she saw her friends leave. "Nooo," she screamed in a whisper until she felt a finger tap on her left shoulder. She winced at this touch because she knew who it was.

"Sorry, Ayako-chan. I didn't mean to scare you."

Smiling uneasily, she turned back, shoving it off. "Heyy, Neji-kun... long time no see, huh?"

"It was yesterday... we trained," he replied puzzled.

She was caught. "Riiight... it was a long night." She tried her best in grinning. It still is a mystery why people act differently around a special person when they find out that this someone loves them.

However that Tenten and Nyu left, they only hid behind the counter. This was the best seat for watching the whole scene.

"Doesn't she like him?" Tenten whispered, glancing at Ayako's pure white cat for a moment.

_"She actually does... . But I dunno what's up with her."_

"So, Neji-kun... ." She smiled, and yet half of her smile was still an uneasy grin. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He rose one of his eyebrows lightly. His soft lavender eyes seemed suspicious, as if they tried to read her. "No."

Defending herself and washing her hand in innocence, she put them up. "Just askin'," she mumbled, "just askin'... ."

"Ayako," her mother called her from behind the counter.

"Sup, mom?" She asked as she arched her eyebrows and turned towards her mother.

"There are new guests. Please be so kind and take the order."

"Hai, mom." She nodded. Then she looked back at Neji. "Sorry, Neji-kun, I have to work." Yet before she went off to take those orders, she leaned back. "And maybe some others should work, too!"

Spotted, Tenten got up. She grinned at her old team mate. "Hey, Neji."

With one eyebrow raised, he greeted her back.

Leaving Tenten, Neji and her cat, she walked over to the new guests. "Hello, and welcome." She smiled a sweet smile.

"Oh, hello, little girl, hm," one with blonde hair said as he smirked at her. One half of his face was covered by his bangs.

"Stop it, Deidara," one with red hair forbid the first one to speak.

Slightly confused because of these men, she rose one of her eyebrows lightly, but kept a cheerful face. "Can I take your orders, please?"

The blonde guy caught her eyes with his. "Are you on the menu, too?" His smirk was still present.

"You want to eat me?" Ayako shrieked lightly.

Three other men who belonged to this group giggled silently, the one with the red hair included.

Deidara didn't let himself be written off. "How about I take you with me, hm?"

"Kinda nope," Ayako said naively. "I have to work here."

"Do you have something special on the menu?" One of the group with black hair asked as he roamed the menu card. He had his hair middle parted. The back of his hair was long, and kept together in lose ponytail. He also had two stripes diagonal down on his face on each side. They started between his nose and eyes. It wouldn't be a surprise if it was known as his trademark.

"Yes." She smiled, happy to help. "We have good fish whic-"

"Fish...? Fish? _Fish?_"

Worried that she made one of them angry, she bit her bottom lip. "What did I say wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," Deidara sighed. "He's just a shark and hates his friends being on the menu, hm."

"Shark, huh...?" Carefully she looked back at the 'shark'. He was blue, he even had blue hair, and he as well had scales. _He really looks like a shark... ._

"Ayako," the man with the black hair called her. "Stop staring at Kisame."

Slowly, she turned her head to him. "H- how do y- you k- know my- my name?"

"It's written on your name plate," he helped her brain.

Sheepishly she glanced down to see that he was right. "Oh... ." Lightly she blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway," Deidara said, switching the topic. "I'm Deidara. That's Sasori, that's Itachi, and that's... Kisame," he introduced each while he pointed his thumb at them.

"I'm Ayako." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Deidara gifted her with a crooked smile. "The pleasure is all mine." He then stepped closer, his shadow covering her. "I'm sorry, where are the washrooms, hm?"

"The washroom for the _ladies_?" Kisame asked with an evil grin.

"Shut your face, yeah," Deidara smashed his words at the shark's face.

"P- please," gingerly Ayako dared speak up. "Don't fight. I detest violence in any way."

"Then you will be just fine with us." The blue guy smirked at her.

Unsure how to react, Ayako glanced back to Deidara.

Deidara took a breath to calm. "Will you be so kind and lead me the way to the washroom, hm?"

"Sure." She smiled again. "Follow me."

The four men followed her without a negative word - to her. "Be sure to walk into the right door, Deidara."

To not send his explosive darlings off to Kisame, he muttered, "Be sure not to end up being on the menu." The thought of Kisame being cut into little pieces amused him. Soon he found himself smirk again, just as they reached the washrooms.

"Here they are," Ayako said as she stopped before two doors.

Kisame walked in to the men's washroom. "It's clear," he let the others know three seconds later.

"Good." Those were Itachi's words as he pushed her in. Deidara and Sasori complied with this for once as they stepped into the washroom for men.

"H- hey, wait! I'm-"

"Shh," Kisame cooed as he put his index finger on her lips. "Don't scream, and we won't hurt you."

Without much emotion, Ayako saw Itachi in the mirror speak, "We have to go."

"Agreed." Kisame showed his sharp teeth.

Baffled, she watched the men get ready. Kisame rolled his shoulders as if to get ready to fight. Sasori, on the other hand, moved his fingers in a slight weird manner, while Deidara put one of his hands in a bag he carried on his side. "Don't you wanna-"

But before her sentence was ended, Itachi shackled her feet, and her wrists with a rope.

"Huh? Wha-"

Silenced by a cloth, she felt some fish-skin brush against her soft skin. Then she was lifted and put over a shoulder. A big sword wrapped in bandages smiled at her.

_What is going on?_

"Let's leave," Itachi said coolly.

With a poof they vanished. Just as they reappeared on the roof of this restaurant, Deidara created a large clay bird. There was no question, all jumped on it. People on the street were rather shocked, yet the group of four - now five - didn't care as they flew over the people's heads.

"Ayako?" Searching Tenten looked under tables and everywhere she could imagine her friend to be. "Did she leave with those guys?" She frowned. Ayako was a sweet girl who took care of everyone. Neither would she leave her friends just like that. She would say goodbye. "There is no way that she did."

_"I'll follow those men,"_ Nyu meowed as she jumped out and darted off.

Tenten stood in the middle of the restaurant, staring at the entrance and exit door. No one else had noticed anything? Those guys were... not normal. "Good kitty... run."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is chapter one. Tell me what you think.


	2. Akatsuki awaits

**Disclaimer:** The rights to all characters who Masashi Kishimoto created belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Two.~

Oh, and if you don't know much of Shippuuden, **this story might be a spoiler in some ways**. Just so you know.

I actually wanted to update every Thursday, but I was bored so I decided to give the second chapter to you now. I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. ^3^

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki awaits.<strong>

_Who ever said it was a nice experience to ride on the back of a large bird? Who ever said it was nice to feel the wind rush softly through one's hair? Who ever said it was sweet to be kidnapped by four hot men?__*****_

* * *

><p>"Mmpf." Being a victim called Ayako isn't the best that ever could've happened to her. "Omm."<p>

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked her.

She looked at him as if he was stupid. Being shackled was supposed to say it all. As well should he fact that she just got kidnapped and now sat on the back of this clay bird Deidara created. "Mmrg."

Not caring much, Itachi knocked her out. It's best if no one would know where they were flying.

Kisame stared at his partner. "Why?"

Yet everything that he received was Itachi's usual face.

"That explains a lot..." the shark man grumbled.

The older Uchiha glared.

Kisame swallowed his comments at his look, making Itachi smirk lightly.

"To capture this girl was a lot easier than to get you, Deidara," Sasori said casually.

Deidara growled lightly as he glanced at the Uchiha from the corner of his eyes who sat quietly on the bird. He still could remember the day that these three came to take him with to become a member of the Akatsuki. Sasori said that Deidara was the type of man who would die young. He was still alive, that was proof against that old puppet. And yet, Deidara was still young.

Kisame snorted a laughter. "To get Deidara wasn't too hard. Itachi only had to strike once."

Led by soft rage, the youngest turned, shouting, "Shut up, yeah!"

"To get you was actually easier," Kisame went on to tease the blonde.

"I said _shut up, _yeah," Deidara screamed as he was about to grab in his bags.

But just in the right moment, Itachi held the younger one's arm. "We have a mission; don't ruin it."

Reluctantly, Deidara gave in the second time to the Uchiha. Glaring, he watched Itachi get back where he sat before. Itachi wasn't near art at all!

Later, the little group arrived at their hideout. With not too much on their minds they brought the girl in a dark room. it was lit by candles and it looked more like a dungeon than a luxury suite. As they placed her on the board that was disguised as a bed, a white rat sneaked past them.

Hours later the poor, kidnapped girl won her consciousness back. Slowly she opened her eyes. "W- where am I?"

"Do you have money with you?" a man with a deep voice asked. His eyes were green, close to turquoise. The pupil was completely missing and instead of the background of the eyes being white, they were magenta. His face was as well covered, the only thing you could see was his eyes and his tan skin that was uncovered.

Bathing in confusion, Ayako rose one of her eyebrows lightly.

"Yes or no."

"No?"

"We don't need her," the deep voice man decided.

"How can Kakuzu say that?" A guy with a mask which looked like a orange lolli-pop, and short hair shouted dramatically. "Ayako-chan is the beautifulst girl Tobi has ever seen!"

Ayako wasn't surprised that everyone with these black cloaks and red clouds on it seemed to know her name. She made the decision to concentrate on something else. "Y- you're kidding, right... Tobi?"

"Ayako-chan knows Tobi's name," he cheered, jumping up and down as his joy surrounded him.

"Stop jumping, little shit, yeah." This voice was growing familiar. Deidara had walked in to this room.

The mask, called Tobi, stopped to jump immediately. But he didn't stay quiet. His right eye - the only eye people could see - was overfloating with water. Deidara looked pissed.

"Is... he crying?" Ayako asked insecurely as if she did something wrong.

"He always cries, hm," the blonde calmed her. And it really wasn't her fault that he cried.

Worried she looked at Tobi. People shouldn't cry. People should smile and be happy. A person was not meant to lose tears. "Poor guy... ." She tried to get up, yet it was hard for her to stand. Her wrists and ankles still were enchained. "Ouch."

"You're still wearing the chain on your feet and the rope, yeah," Deidara said with a smirk.

Tobi continued to cry in the background as Ayako looked over to the youngest member of this organization. "May- may you take them off of me?"

Not thinking about letting her free, he came closer. "Do you really think I would take these chains off a girl who looks hot wearing them, hm?" It didn't appear to be a question to Ayako. Her blush on her face made it clear, as well did her staring eyes.

"Leader-sama wants to see her now," Sasori said, knocking on the opened wood door.

The shark-man appeared behind the red-head. "I'll take her." He picked her up, carrying her across his massive shoulder. Deidara didn't appreciate this much, but he couldn't do anything to make their Leader... unhappy.

Kisame carried her along a long hallway. They passed a swearing, grey-haired guy, who as well had purple eyes. Ayako's eyes were softer in color, though. On the end of the hallway the shark with two legs opened a door. "Here she is," Kisame said with a smirk as he sat her down on the ground before a man who had orange hair, pale skin, and a lot of piercings. His eyes were white-gray with black circles around his pupil, and, of course, he wore the cloak just fine.

With a pokerface, he first looked at the girl, then Kisame. "Now leave." This was no request, it was an order.

"Haru Ayako," he started. He had waited until Kisame was gone and the door closed.

"H- how do you know my name?" Ayako blurted out.

"I am asking the questions," he reminded her quickly in which position she was in.

Slight frightened she lowered her eyes. "I am sorry, Leader of the Akatsuki."

Even though he heard her apology, he went on. "Will you leave?"

Puzzled she looked back up to meet his serious eyes. "Um... no. I mean...-"

"Do you want me to take those chains off of you, Ayako?" He clarified himself.

"Hai," she begged. "Please!"

He stepped closer. "Only if you give me your word that you won't try to escape, no matter the consequences."

"Hai, hai!" Her mouth was faster than her mind this time. "I'll do everything! Just please take it off of me!"

His feet led him closer to her, and slowly he freed her from the chain and the rope. "Better?" he asked as his face wasn't too far away. In fact, she could feel his breath.

Her cheeks revealed some cherry red. "H- hai... ." Her body was trembling. Her wrists were itcy after they got some air again. She observed him walk over to his desk while she wrapped her right palm around her left wrist. "Ou... ."

"You are here because I want you to be here," he explained to her. Then he walked around his desk, capturing her eyes with his.

"Wha- please repeat," Ayako shrieked.

He ignored it for once. "You are really strong, Ayako-"

"But I don't like to fight! I-"

He slammed his fist with force on the surface of the desk. "Don't interrupt me while I speak!"

Fear whispered in her ear to better listen, and not interrupt again. "Hai. I am sorry, Leader of the Akatsuki." She bowed her head to show him her respect.

"You are strong," he said now calmly, "if you want to be or not, you are. You, as well, will become more powerful than you are now. I want you to become the best; I want you to become a fearless killer...!"

Ayako waited a little longer, her eyebrows arched. She wondered if he was done with his instructions, or wishes yet.

"Your room will be next to mine. You've got no room-mates. Make sure to find somebody to show you around. Ayako, you are now dismissed."

Inwardly, Ayako sighed with relief that she had stayed quiet. "Hai." She got up on her feet, then bowed. "Thank you, Leader of the Akatsuki."

The Leader had already turned his back on her, so she reached his door quietly and stepped into the hallway.

"Ayako-chan is baack," no one else than the living lolli-pop greeted her as if they hadn't seen eachother in years. Tightly he squeezed her on to his body.

"Y- yes, T- Tobi." Her arms were glued on her sides as side effect from the strong arms of Tobi. "Tobi! Can't... br... eath... e...!"

"Tobi! Let go of Ayako, hm," Deidara scolded him in the movement of ripping him off the young girl.

Recovering, Ayako gasped for air. "Thanks... ."

"No problem, yeah." Deidara smirked. He sure always was glad to help a young and pretty girl.

"Where is Ayako-chan's room?" Tobi asked after Deidara let him go.

"Um..." She scratched her left arm gently. "Leader-sama said it's next to his... ."

"Really, yeah?" The blonde asked.

"Yes... . Why?"

Tobi overtook the part of the smart guy, in a lolli-pop art way with lots of rainbows. "Leader-senpai is most of the time alone. His angel, Konan, isn't always with him even though that they are very close...!"

"And... what does that mean?" Ayako asked just as confused as she was before.

"I know," he smiled. Ayako maybe couldn't see his smile, but she knew that it was there.

"What's it?" She smiled back.

"Leader-sama loves Ayako-chan." His face curled up under his mask. - Oh, Happy Day.~

Hearing this stunning news, Ayako couldn't believe her ears. Her blood, as well, made it quite obvious.

"Cut it out, Tobi." Deidara tried to save the situation as he had one of his clay spiders crawl up on his second partner. "Katsu******," he yelled, grinning widely while he had his two fingers before his nose. Screaming, the lolli-pop ran away with his rainbow of joy following him.

Showing his teeth in a grin, Deidara turned back to Ayako. "Do you want me to show you our hideout, hm?"

First she stared after Tobi, but then looked up to Deidara. She smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> *****I mean four hot men because they are actually hot, well... except Kisame _for my part_. But everyone has a different taste.

****Katsu** is his word to let his clay-darlings explode.


	3. Where are you from, Ayako?

**Disclaimer:** All characters - except Ayako and Nyu - belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** Chapter Three, I hope you enjoy.

And thanks for the reviews. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Where are you from, Ayako?<strong>

_Come here, and sit down in this dark room. Just trust me, and you will be fine... ._

* * *

><p>"Come," Deidara said with his face wearing a smirk. "I'll show you around."<p>

Submissively Ayako followed him. She didn't have much of a choice, did she?

While they walked, Deidara looked down on her. "Where are you from, hm?"

She looked up to him. "Konoha."

"Konoha, hm?"

"Hai." She nodded once. "But... weren't you one of the men who kidnapped me?"

He didn't know what she was up to. "What about it, hm?"

"Then you were in Konoha, too. As you came to kidnap me."

Deidara blinked. "... Anyways...! Do you know the Kyuubi*****, yeah?"

Ayako felt her feet go on, but swallowed as her eyes widened slightly. "Wh- who is that?"

"Don't tell me that you don't know what the Kyuubi is, yeah!"

In place of answering, she kept staring in his eyes. Or at least the one eye that was not covered by his bangs.

"Do you know the Shukaku******?"

Ayako looked at him with one eye larger than the other. "Shukaku?"

"Come on, yeah," Deidara almost panhandled. "Where are you from? I thought you were a smart, young girl!"

"Maybe your mind played a trick on you." She grinned a silly grin.

Despite the fact that he was blonde, he wasn't dumb.

"I don't care, but what are you two doing?" Both looked in front of them and stopped. Itachi stood three meters before them.

"Do you really believe that she doesn't know the Kyuubi nor Shukaku, yeah?" he asked Itachi as if he was there since the beginning of their conversation. Ayako sent her silly grin over to Itachi.

Itachi responded to her grin with a long stare in her eyes. He didn't even have to use gen-jutsu to diz her mind. "Ayako," he then said while she broke her eyes open. "Leader wants you to follow me." Thinking that she automatically obeyed, he turned his back and started his way foreward. The two blonde stood there, their brains messy, until Tobi came out of nowhere, leaping into Deidara's arms.

"Tobi loves Deidara-senpai," the lolli-pop laughed with a cat-face.

Damning Tobi, Deidara had trouble to struggle this hyper-lickstick off of him.

Ayako watched with sadness. "Fighting isn't good... ."

"Ayako," Itachi called her; he hadn't turned though.

"Hai." Quickly she ran up to him. She followed him with Deidara cursing behind her back while Tobi said lovable things to his senpai. Itachi and Ayako made a turn left, then he unlocked a door and went into a black room.

_Should I be frightened? Itachi-san went in there as well... . _She followed, but didn't feel save.

"Sit down," she could hear Itachi order.

"Hai, but-"

"Sit down," he repeated more firmly.

Staring into nothing, she lowered her bottom, and to her surprise, she really found herself sitting on something that felt like a chair.

"Leader gave me the order to ask you a few questions... ."

Ayako had learned her lesson. She would not interrupt one who was speaking again.

"Where and when were you born?" His voice was coming from in front of her.

"Amegakure, August the 20th. Erm... Itachi-san, could you be so kind and light a candle, please? I don't really like the dark... ."

He truly lit a candle and placed it on the desk that stood before her. She though couldn't see the whole room, but she could see Itachi, to a degree, which made her headaches fade lightly. "... Thanks... ."

"Do you have parents?"

"Hai. One mother and one father."

"Still alive?"

"Hai."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Do you have a pet?"

"Hai. A cat." She smiled into herself as she thought about her pure, fluffy cat.

"Name."

"Nyu."

"Is it male or female?"

"Female, but why-"

"Do you have any friends?"

"Tenten."

"You have just one friend?"

"Well... almost everyone I know is my friend, but she's my best-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Ayako's cheeks exploded in redness. Apart from that, Itachi waited until she would answer.

She swallowed her blush, or, at least she tried to. "May you ask me another question?"

"So you do have one."

She felt a heavy piece of cement fall down on her head. _How can he make things up just like that?_

"Tell me about your childhood."

"My childhood was good. I've had a lot of friends. I also was a good student, but I didn't do too good that the physical act... ."

"Do you have any kekkei genkei*******?"

Ayako lowered her face, fixing her eyes on the flame of the candle. "... hai. I guess that's what makes me strong... ."

"What kekkei genkei is it exactly?"

She didn't want to tell him the truth. She wanted nobody ever to know! However, things did change. Itachi waited patiently, and that was what made her nervous. Her body started to shake; she didn't dare speak. Unexpectedly, the muscles of her lips started to move, and her throat brought out a shameful whisper, "... break bones by just thinking, wishing or saying..."

"How exactly does it work?"

"... I must have that person's face in mind, or at least the person's voice, since every voice is different." She kept her head down, but carefully rolled her eyes up to see Itachi in the dim light of the candle. "You don't want me to break your bones, do you?"

"No." Then he placed a picture of a man on the table. That man had lost half of his dark grey hair. He was dirty and had dark circles around his dull eyes. "Break his." Before she could react in any way, he continued, "This man is an evil man who lived from stealing other's money. He was an alcoholic and killed his two own children. One night he took his wife as he was drinking with his buddies and gave her to his friends who raped her, then choked her to death. This man is next to the room we are in as we are talking. Our Leader is there, so we will know if you tell the truth or make things up to sound special."

"N- no...! I can't," she shouted. Tears gathered in her eyes. "I can't just break somebody's bones-"

"So you need to know him personally."

"No. That's not it!" A tear made it down on her cheek. "I just don't want to kill! It doesn't matter how evil somebody is, I just want everybody to live and be happy... ."

"If you don't kill him, we will kill you." A person with black hair and a pokerface said it just like that. "If you don't do what we want you to do, you aren't to any use of us."

Hard she bit her bottom lip as two more tears ran down on her face. She closed her eyes. _I am sorry, you man next to this room. Please forgive me!_ With hurt in her eyes, she looked at the picture. "... I'll... break his... left arm... ." She swallowed, sat up straight and closed her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL! AAAHH! MY LEFT ARM! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? IT FUCKING HURTS! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY, YOU BASTARDS!"

The screaming went on as an other tear made its' way down. "... I... did it... ."

Smoke appeared, then faded, revealing no one else than their Leader. "Impressive Ayako." Yet she fixed her sight on the flame again as one more tear escaped. "I need someone like you, Ayako."

Invitations must've laid around in the hideout, Kisame appeared as well in a poof. "Oh, here she is. _Wow_, what that her with the man?"

Itachi nodded at his direction.

The shark, very impressed by this young girl, looked in the little triangle of one girl and two men. "But there is _one _thing I don't understand... her parents, her name- everything! She always is cheerful... how come she is able to break bones?"

"She's an adopted child," the Leader cleared the blue man up.

"So 'Haru' isn't her real last name?"

"No," he answered plainly.

"Wh-"

"Ayako," the Leader spoke to her. Ashamed she looked up to him, her eyes teary. "If you want, go eat something. If you don't want to, go in your room. You need to rest now."

"H- hai," she brought out, wiping one of her tears away. "B- but what happens to the-"

"Don't worry. The man will find peace very soon." The undertone was implying something she didn't like. It was evil. But as she opened her mouth, her new Leader didn't allow her to speak. "Now go!"

"Hai," she squeaked, afraid to object to him. Kisame opened the door, letting some light fall in. Ayako quickly slided out this dark room.

Kisame watched her go off. "Who ever would have thought?" Turning back to his Leader and Itachi, he pulled one side of his lip muscles up. "Hot, nice, sweet and a killer."

"She doesn't like to kill," his partner wanted him to bethink what just had happened.

"But she will," their Leader confirmed. "With my help she will become a fearless killer. With her we will be able to do everything!" The tall, blue man's imaginations went dirty and censored by the word 'everything'. "Itachi."

Itachi remained in the same pose, but looked up to his Leader, who wore the name Pain.

"I want you to spy on her."

"Why can't I-"

"I said," Pain's words sounded like mad, grey clouds, ready to send a bolt through Kisame's heart, "Itachi."

Disappointed that he wasn't the one who had to spy on every step that the girl would do, he left for the living room. Maybe his fishes in the aquarium could distract him and let his thoughts dive in to the cristal-clear ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *Kyuubi<strong> is the nine-tailed fox demon. u_u' It's sealed in Uzumaki Naruto.

****Shukaku **is the one-tailed sand demon sealed inside of Gaara.

*****Kekkei Genkai... **literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit" are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. (I got this explanation from NARUTOPEDIA. u_u')


	4. A Fearless Killer must cook

**Disclaimer: **Every Akatsuki member belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** Chapter Four.~

**This story might as well have spoilers in its content if you are not too familiar with Naruto Shippuuden.**

* * *

><p><strong>A common Fearless Killer must be able to cook.<strong>

_It's okay to cry... and now prepare the goddamn dinner!_

* * *

><p>On her way down the hallway, Ayako had a weird feeling in her tum. It wasn't butterflies... it was more an upset stomach with mosquitoes in it. <em>Should I eat something? No... I can't! I just almost killed a man! Although that he was evil, I still feel sorry for him... .<em>

"What is wrong with Ayako-chan?" She looked up, showing Tobi her tears. "Don't cry, Ayako-chan. I like you. I don't want you to cry."

Crying she let her arms fall around the lolli-pop. "Tobi...!"

Tobi wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will protect Ayako-chan!"

For a moment she let her arms around his. It was a strange feeling, and yet she felt good. Sobbing she blubbered out, "Thank you, Tobi...!"

"Ayako-chan always is welcome," he said as she released him. Weakly she smiled at him. "Oh, does Ayako-chan want something to eat? I want to eat something now."

"No, thanks," she declined politely. "I'll go in my room and rest." She turned around, but realized that she had no idea where she was. "Where was my room again?"

"Ayako-chan just has to walk down the hallway. On the end there will be a door on the right side. That is Ayako-chan's room."

"Arigato, Tobi." She smiled at him before she left for her room.

"Don't forget, Tobi likes Ayako-chan," the lolli-pop shouted his sweet sugar formed in words after her.

Tobi's words made her smile again. A few doors later she knocked on the door that was supposed to be her room. "Hello?" Since nobody answered, she peeked in. The room was lit by candles, and yet there was an electric light bulb. A comfortable looking bed was placed on the very right side. Next to it was a neat nightstand. On the wall to her left was an other door. _Does it lead to Leader-sama's room? _She blushed as this thought crossed her mind, but she walked in her room. A table was set up between the bed and the left door. Closing the door she also found a wardrobe. For a second she wondered if it was filled. She wandered in more, laying down on her bed. The bedsheets were dark blue. _What should I do?_ Her eyes couldn't block her tears. _I don't want to kill others._

_I want you to become a fearless killer._

Sniveling, she talked to herself, "That's what Leader-sama said, but... why?" She stared at the flame of a blue candle on her nightstand. "I know they are evil, but-" A soft meowing made her spin. "Can't be!"

As if a ghost entered the door opened, but no one was seen. Questioning her sanity she tilted her head lightly to the side. "... Nyu...?" Suddenly a visible ghost with too much fur jumped straight into Ayako's arms. "Nyu!" Tightly she pressed her cat on her chest. "I missed you so much!"

Purring, Nyu snuggled up on her. _"I missed you too. Tenten also wanted me to follow you."_

"Teny?" She held her cat up before her face. "Where is she? Did she come too?"

Nyu meowed slightly disappointed. _"No. But she wanted to tell Lady Tsunade to gather a team which will bring you back."_

Her eyes gathered a team of tears as she hugged her cat. "You guys are so cute." Nyu snuggled again up to her mistress, nestling on her lap. "Thank you, Nyu." She smiled down on her exhausted cat.

_"You're welcome."_

Petting Nyu, Ayako looked around in the room._ I wonder how much time they need to find me... wait! Nyu does know the way, but... she is here! How will the others find me? _"Nyu, how-" But her little, fluffy cat was already asleep.

While a girl met her pet again, the men of this organization had some other business in the kitchen going on.

"What is wrong with Kisame-senpai?" Tobi asked as Kisame sat grumpily on a chair, glaring at him. The reason might have been that someone called Itachi got the great job of spying on a pretty girl.

"Are you done with the cooking yet?" The puppet asked the lolli-pop.

"No. Tobi just tried to help, Kisame-senpai!"

Uninterested he looked at both, then left. "Call me when the food is done," they could hear him say from the hallway.

"Tobi will call Sasori-senpai once he's done with dinner," he yelled after the red-head.

"Don't-be-happy," Kisame warned him.

"But Tobi l-"

"Say 'love' and I will kill you!"

The lolli-pop sweatdropped, rubbing his neck. "I will just cook dinner now."

But Tobi's plans were ruined as the blonde entered the kitchen. "Did some of you see my spider? I've searched for it for hours, hm."

Deidara's partner glanced in the pot which stood peacefully on the stove. "Uh... Deidara-senpai...?"

"Not now, Tobi, yeah."

"But senpai, Tobi-"

"Not," a face killing mentally threatened Tobi, "now, hm!"

"Senpai, but here's a-"

"I've got an idea." Deidara grinned to the doom of others. "I'll let it explode, yeah! Then we'll see where it was, hm."

Hysterically the lickstick waved his arms. "Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai shouldn't-"

"Katsu!"

Defeated Tobi laid on the floor with his buttocks high in the air. Deidara realized. "Ah, it was in the pot, yeah." Kisame giggled to the stupidity of this theater.

"Kisame-senpai laughs," Tobi cheered, leaping up on his feet.

"Shouldn't you be pissed, hm?"

"Tobi likes people who are hap-"

The door died the moment it was crashed by a loud, swearing man. "What the damned hell is going on?"

A wind blow passed as none of the three answered.

"Wh- what are you doing?" The dirty blonde girl asked silently. She carried a white cat in her arms who looked angry because the blast woke her up. "I heard something explode... ."

"It was me, yeah," Deidara charged himself guilty in this crime. "And I got Tobi with it."

"And Kisame is happy now," Tobi danced in.

"But why the fuck do you have to make so much noise?"

"Fun, hm." Deidara said with a serious expression on his face.

"Did the food just explode?" Everybody who was in the kitchen turned their heads to see Sasori standing in the doorway.

"No," Ayako dared answer. "But Tobi almost did... ."

He held his gaze on her. "Can you cook, Ayako?"

"I think so... ."

"Then do it," Itachi commanded as he walked in.

"O- okay." In order to get ready, Nyu jumped off of her lap on to the dining table.

"Who is this, Ayako-chan?" Tobi asked with chibi eyes. His face moved closer to her cat.

"This is my cat, Nyu," she told him happily.

Nyu purred as Tobi petted her softy. "Tobi likes Nyu-chan."

Not standing a cat on the dining table any longer, Hidan smashed his fists on it, making the table crack. "Get the damned cat off of the table!"

Tobi had taken her off before Hidan let his rage rule. "Don't worry, Nyu-chan. I will protect Nyu-chan as well."

"Try to kill Ayako's cat and I will kill you, Hidan," Itachi advised him.

Swinging his scythe, Hidan swore more than before, yet left.

Ayako glanced to the ground. "Is it my fault?"

"No, hm."

Tobi had other worries. "Does Ayako-chan want to help me cook?"

"Hai." She smiled.

The hyper man, who acted like a child, cheered. Ayako, though, looked pensive. "What are we cooking?"

"No fish!" Kisame was ready to kill.

Taken aback, Ayako simply asked the question again. "O... kay. What, then?"

"Something with looove." It was humoristic how a lolli-pop flew in circles. Especially with Nyu still in his arms.

"Cut it out, hm." Deidara pulled him back down to the floor.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she helped Tobi up.

"I am fine," he laughed.

"How about we cook noodles?" Ayako asked as he had his balance back.

"Tobi likes this idea." He put Nyu gently down on the floor.

"Just call me when it's finished," Sasori said as he was halfway out.

"Me too, hm." Deidara left as well.

"Then let's start." She smiled sweetly while Tobi danced. Kisame and Itachi watched her. It was a lot more interesting than observing a guy who wore a lolli-pop mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know the recent chapters are kind of short, but they will eventually get longer as the story moves along.

I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed or who put this story to his/ her favourite list.

Thank you.~


	5. Starving because of Ayako

**Disclaimer:** The right to the Akatsuki and Neji belong to Kishimoto-san.

**Author's Note**: Chapter Five.~

**This story might contain spoilers if you haven't watched Naruto Shippuuden yet. **

* * *

><p><strong>We are all starving, and it is your fault!<strong>

_Our lovely organization. First it kidnaps a young girl, then they tell her random facts, ask her personal questions and now want her to make their dinner. And the worst part is that the guys think she's pretty...!_

* * *

><p>"So," Ayako looked around, searching for something. "Where's the pot?" She looked at Tobi, he has been in the kitchen for the longest period of time and as well was the cooking actually his "mission". "What is it, Tobi?" gently she asked as he didn't respond to her question.<p>

"Senpai made it explode," the lolli-pop admitted sadly.

"Oh... ."

"But I will buy a new one." He danced around the stove which was on an island.

Kisame arched one of his blue eyebrows. "Now?"

He stopped his dance, facing the shark. "Tobi likes buying pots." Then he came closer to his new female friend. "Does Ayako-chan want to come with?"

"I'd lov-"

"No."

The girl and the lolli-pop quickly turned to Itachi who forbid her to have some fun at a store. "Why not?"

"Leader said so."

Not complaining, she stared at Itachi. _Leader said so... . _

Nyu meowed, jumping up on the table.

Ayako was taken back to earth on her cats actions. Carefully she took her cat and put her back on the floor. "Be glad Hidan isn't around, Nyu... ."

The fluffy, white cat glanced up to her. _"He wouldn't kill me."_

Sightly she raised one eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

_"Remember Itachi's words."_

"Oh." The thought made her cheeks redden softly as she glanced over to Itachi. "Right." Who wore a pokerface. "What are we cooking now? We don't have a pot anymore."

"No, kitty; _no fish_," the fish's best friend splashed his words on it. Nyu glared lightly at the shark who reminded her on the yummy fish she had last week for lunch.

"Tobi knows!" He seemed to be the only one left who thought about getting this dinner done. "Let's bake something!"

Kisame didn't share this idea. "Bake?"

Ayako shrugged her shoulder lightly. "Sounds good to me... ." Meowing like a sweet, innocent and sad cat, Nyu looked up to her mistress. "Right." She bended down to pet her. "But not to you... ."

"Let's cook eggs, then!"

"Hai." Ayako stood straight in one move. "Great idea, Tobi! Let's also put little little pieces of sausages in it and pieces of bread!"

"The kitty likes it too, or what?" Kisame asked in a rather offensive way.

Ayako smiled. "Yep."

"And there's no fish in it?"

"Hai. There won't be fish in it."

The water turned the other direction now. "Fine by me," shark man said with a smirk as he leaned back on his chair.

"Where's- ah!" She squeaked as Tobi almost hit her with what she was looking for - the pan.

With chibi and sorry eyes, he apologized.

"Don't worry, Tobi." She waved her hand before her face. "I'm fine. And thanks for the pan," she said, taking it with a smile on her face.

With smiles all over his mask he squeezed her on to his body. "Tobi loves Ayako-chan!"

"Oh- eh- I- I like you too, Tobi-senpai," she gasped. Tobi may be a living lolli-pop, but his arms were strong. Spinning in circles, Tobi swung her around with him. "Tobii, I am getting a headache...!"

To her indirect request, he stopped. She though held on to him, so she wouldn't fall. "Tobi is sorry. Tobi just wanted to show his joy to Ayako-chan."

"It's okay." She looked up, smiling his worries away.

"Aww, how sweet. Somebody's in love?" Kisame teased.

Tobi's mask blushed on the spot where his cheeks hid.

Kisame stared at the mask in a WTF way, while Ayako blushed deeply. "Maybe with an other person... ."

"And I like to eat fish," he said sarcastically, his attention back to the pretty girl.

"You do?" Her blush faded.

"No."

"You confuse me, Kisame-senpai... ." Gently she scratched her forehead, causing her bangs to disorder to their usual place.

"Let's cook now," Tobi took the lead brightfully.

Putting the pan on the stove, she wondered. "Why do you have a kitchen in America style?"

"Leader wanted one," Itachi explained straightforward.

"And... why is it... light pink?" Slowly she had lowered her body as if someone would yell at her after she asked this question, yet, nobody did.

"I was for blue," no one else but the shark said.

"Any other color was too expensive and Kakuzu doesn't like to spend much money. So we ended up with the cheapest color, which was the color you see now."

Ayako couldn't read his pokerface. It was a mystery if he liked this color or not. _I suppose not... . _She stated in her mind. "Well, where's the oil?" It was better if she changed to topic before anyone would go mad about her question.

"We don't have oil."

"What do you guys use instead?"

"Butter," was Itachi's answer. Ayako went over to the pink fridge where a lot of pictures were attached. One picture was Itachi standing on the left side while Kisame kissed the wall of glass of an aquarium. Behind them was a sign which read "Sea World". An other picture drew Hidan on a circle and a triangle. His body was black and white. Then there also was a picture of Deidara who walked towards the one whoever took the picture. He grinned and had two of fingers before him as a giant dust of trees, earth, stone and similar flew around behind him. In fact, there were many pictures. As well was there a picture of Uchiha Sasuke in swimming trunks next to a swimming pool. No one ever had dare asked why this picture hung here. The largest picture though was a picture of the whole organization. Everybody had written their name on themself. There was, as well, a woman with blue hair and a flower in it, on her was written "Konan". And as well something strange that looked somewhat like an elk or a plant. It was green, white and black, written on it was "Zetsu". She opened the fridge. Itachi's unreadable face rested on him, but inside he was slightly amused about the fact that the oil stood in a counter next to the stove.

Watching her fingers, Ayako put a piece of butter with a knife in the pan. "Tobi?"

"Hai, Ayako-chan?"

"May you bring me, um... how many members are you in this organization?"

Kisame leaned back more. The chair creaked a bit by his weight. "We are 11. You are included."

Off-guard she stared at Kisame. "You count me as a member?"

"Pain does so."

She kept silent for a moment then dared ask. "Who is Pain?" She frowned, but thought she had read this name somewhere before.

"Pain is our Leader," Itachi brought her up about the details.

For an other moment she stood silent, then asked, "So he won't let me go, huh?"

"Nope." Kisame grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

The lolli-pop sounded dramatic, "Does Ayako-chan want to leave Tobi?"

"No, Tobi, no." She started to wonder if everything she did was wrong. "It... it is not because of you, Tobi, it's just-"

"That she loves somebody else," Itachi ended her sentence. "His name is Hyuuga Neji."

"Who?" The shark became very interested while the victim almost died. "That kid she was talking to back in the restaurant?" His partner nodded. "The guy with the long hair? He could've been a girl!" He was on the edge to break out in laughter.

"He _isn't _a girl!" With all her might that her words could strike, she defended her crush. The blush on her cheeks got a beach towel though, and planned on staying for a while.

"I knew from Itachi's questions that you have a boyfriend, but I didn't know who it was." The expression on his face made her blush turn on its tum. "Speechless, huh, hottie?"

"Noo," Tobi suddenly whined, putting his palms all over her face. "You've burned Ayako-chan! Tobi doesn't want Ayako-chan to burn!"

"I- I- I'm not b- burning, Tobi-senpai," she stuttered out.

"What takes you guys so long?" an impatient Sasori wanted to know. "You all know that I hate to wait."

In a poof, Deidara appeared beside the red-head. "I know that just too well, hm."

"N- nothing, Sasori-senpai." Quickly she went back to the pan. "May you bring me the 40 eggs, Tobi-senpai?" Glad to be helpful, he brought her the eggs.

_"I wanna help, too,"_ a sad cat meowed.

"Do you think you could bring me the sausages, Nyu?"

_"Yep."_ Happily she jumped over to the fridge.

"Oh." Tobi saw that she couldn't open the door. "Tobi will help Nyu to get the sausages." With a grin on his mask, he opened the fridge door.

At a dash Nyu jumped in the fridge, chewing on the juicy sausages.

Ayako held her head in this little chaos. "Nyu! What are you doing?"

The juice of the sausages hung on her cat face. _"I was starving... ."_

"What did Nyu-chan say?" Tobi asked with his eyes growing bigger and more shiny.

"She said that she was starving."

The orange lolli-pop picked the cat up. "Tobi didn't know that Nyu-chan was hungry. The next time when Nyu-chan will be hungry Nyu-chan has to tell Tobi and Tobi will give her yummy sausages." Nyu snuggled up to him. Who wouldn't love a person like this?

Happiness, friendship... Ayako smiled at this picture. And for a moment this looked peaceful, until-

"How much longer do you need?"

"Yeah," Hidan came in, yelling. "Where the damned hell is the fucking food? We're all starving!"

After him, Kakuzu followed, but he took his time. "Don't stare at me like that! You won't get any money from me!"

In respect - that these men were all taller, older and stronger than her - she swallowed, trying to avoid their eyes.

"Now hurry," the puppet commanded.

"I am sorry," she mumbled, then quickly continued to prepare the dinner.

There were seven grown men in the kitchen. Instead of helping, six of them sat down by the table as if the food were to come faster if they did. The sweet lolli-pop helped Ayako to set the table. A few minutes the food was done and shipped over in a large bowl. "Where is Leader-sama?" her voice was soft.

"Look in his office. I'm sure he's there, yeah."

She handed the bowl over to Deidara who placed it in the middle of the table. "Thank you, Deidara-senpai."

"Anytime, hm." He smirked at her while Hidan grabbed the bowl, starting to eat out of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kisame yelled.

Ayako left her cat with Tobi, then went through the hallway to Pain's office. Knocking with her knuckles gently on the door, she received a question.

"Who's there?"

"It- it's me, Ayako. I just wanted you, Leader-sama, to know that the dinner is ready and that we are all ready to eat."

Rather saying, "Thank you, I will be right there." he said something different. "Come in, Ayako."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Lightly confused, she went in though.

"Ayako," he started. He stood behind his desk. This time she wouldn't crash his sentences, but she wondered what she did wrong. There must have been something that he called her in. "I've heard something... ." His Rinnegan eyes glanced at her, making her swallow. "I've heard that you have a boyfriend... ."

With a mental scream she fell through clouds, was expelled from heaven, and now was a member of the Akatsuki. "Wha-"

"Your boyfriend is Hyuuga Neji." His glance turned into a deep look into her soul.

"W- well, ac- actually-"

Demanding he put his hands on the table, leaning in to her. "He is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Shyly she looked down to her toes. "... no."

She couldn't see it, but he glanced away, muttering, "So he's just in our way...!"

Immediately she shot her head up. "What do you mean by that, Leader-sama?" She panicked. Confusion and fright was written in her eyes.

Pain faced her. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Hai... 'I want you to become a fearless killer'... ."

"That is right, Ayako."

"But- I- I-" Not knowing what to do, she glanced away, then back into his circle eyes.

"Your training will start tomorrow," he provided her information as he turned his back on her. "You can leave now."

"Hai." In reverence she made a light bow. Yet before she turned, she decided to ask him. "Leader-sama...?" Though, he didn't response, but waited which told her she could go on talking.

"Don't you want to join us? We want to eat dinner now and I was wondering if you wanted to come, too."

"I do not feel the urge to eat."

Disappointed she looked down. "Oh... ."

"Maybe later."

Looking back up, she smiled. "Thank you, Leader-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I wanted to thank for every review.^-^

And I hope that I am not updating too fast.

And even if you don't like my story, but read it though, I thank you for taking your time to read it.

And a special thanks for everyone who likes and/ or enjoys it! ^3^


	6. She wanted to shower

**Disclaimer:** The rights to all Akatsuki members go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Six.~

**If you haven't watched Naturo Shippuuden yet and you don't like to be spoiled, then don't read this story. It _might_ contain spoilers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Of course you can take a shower... so all members can watch.<strong>

_A good girl is supposed to like it when she lives with bad boys._

* * *

><p>After eating the bit that was left from the dinner she had made earlier, she took Nyu and carried her in her arms into her new room. Quietly she shut the door after herself. Ayako took a deep breath as her cat jumped down.<p>

_"What's wrong, Ayako?"_

"Oh, Nyu... ." Yet the truth was tried to be hidden. "It is nothing." She shook her head.

Suspiciously her cat eyed her mistress.

"Really, Nyu. Don't worry about me." The fake smile she wore was diagonal.

_"Do you miss Neji?" _

"N- no, Nyu. I..." Sighing she went over and laid down on her bed. "I..." but her words were muffled as she put the blue pillow over her face. Skillfully Nyu joined her on the bed, meowing softly. Ayako sighed again, then sat up straight, leaving the pillow. "I dunno... I don't know what to think anymore." Spaced out, she stared at the opposite wall. "Do you remember when Grandma died? ... She died because she wanted to protect me! How could she? I'd rather die than let somebody else be killed because of me!" With gentle tears surrounding her eyes, she faced her cat. "Can you understand that, Nyu? Pain said today that Neji-kun was in the way because he wasn't my boyfriend! Does he want to kill him because I like him?" A tear carrying her sadness ran down on her cheek. "I can't let them kill Neji-kun!"

Nyu meowed in understanding. Also, she wasn't dumb. _"But if you won't do what they want you to do... then they will kill you!"_

She narrowed her eyes, causing a second tear to fall. "I don't think so... ." Puzzled, Nyu tilted her head lightly to the side. "I need a plan!" Determined she stared back at the wall as her tears began to dry on her face. "What could my plan be?"

_"You know... your training starts tomorrow... ."_

Again she let herself fall on her bed. "... right." Her stare now was fixed on the ceiling.

_I want you to become a fearless killer._

She glanced to her cat to her right. "Nyu...?" A soft meowing was the answer that she was listening. "I won't get it out off my head!"

_"What exactly?"_

"That... that sentence Leader-sama told me! 'I want you to become a fearless killer.' It's stuck in my mind!"

A knock on the door made both turn their heads. "Hai?" Ayako asked as she sat up.

"Sleep now," a voice said.

Ayako was quiet for a second, then informed the person with her trouble. "Hai, but... may I take a shower before going to sleep, please?" Mentally, she prayed for that person to say yes.

"As long as it doesn't take too much time, yes." Her eyes shone. "Leader-sama wants you to be well rested tomorrow."

"Oh, arigato!" She grinned and darted off to her wardrobe. Nyu shook her head lightly as she saw her mistress take off all of her clothes. Hurriedly she then wrapped a towel around her body. With joy she went the other direction and tried to open the door on the left side of her room. Nevertheless, the door was locked.

_"What's wrong, Ayako?"_ Nyu asked as Ayako stood before the door like a frozen sculpture.

"Erm," on tip-toes the girl new to this organization knocked carefully on the entrance door. "Senpai?" But there was no senpai. "Senpai? Are you still here?" Opening the door ajar, she saw someone with black hair. "Uh... Itachi-senpai... I, um... wanted to take a shower, but... I think the other door, that there is supposed to be a bathroom, but it is locked."

She still peeked out with her head only, when suddenly Kakuzu walked by. "Don't stare at me! I told you already that you won't get any money! Catch your own bounties!"

Swallowing her shock, she stared though.

"Ayako?" A voice becoming more and more familiar came near. "Why are you only peeking out with your head, hm?"

"Because she wears a towel." _How can you be this outspoken, Itachi-senpai?_

"I- I am searching for a shower." Without success she covered her blush with one hand. "My bathroom is locked... ."

Smirking Deidara took one step closer, yet was careful not to go too near the Uchiha. "You want me to show you my shower, hm?"

Her blush grew, and then Itachi came for her rescue. "Pain told us not to bother her."

Deidara threw his head lightly back. "This is no bothering," he stopped as he looked in her eyes, imagining her body, "this is art, hm."

As the man having the power, Ayako's bodyguard ignored the blabbering about art. "Follow me, Ayako."

Itachi went into the room next to hers while Deidara's smirk stroke her face. Her blush spread its love over her face, and then realized something more shocking. "W- why are we going in Leader-sama's room, Itachi-senpai?"

"He told me that you were to use his bathroom for the first few days."

Nervously she followed, and then went to her right. Itachi opened the door, which exposed a beautiful bathroom. The colors were black and white. The wall was painted white, but with black clouds on it. Some accessories were red though, such as this tooth brush and some shampoo. The shower was, after the door was closed, to her left. On the whole right side was a long counter with a sink on it and other drawers and cupboards. One the end was the toilet. On the left side on the other side of the room, was the bathtub. Its exterior was black, the inside was pure white. This whole bathroom looked so clean, so different from the other rooms they had. Walking in, her curiosity told her to peek into some drawers. There were razors, a scissors, a few pictures, hair bands, make up... she asked herself if the girl with the blue hair used this bathroom too.

If they had a love affair in here or not, quickly she hopped into the shower and turned the water hot. 13 minutes her pains were washed away. Taking a deep breath, she turned the water off, rubbed her hair for a few seconds then wrapped her towel back around herself. As her right toe met the cold floor she realized something. "Where are my clothes?" Remaining in the pose a little bit longer she found boxershorts. It was black with red clouds on it. _Those are Leader-sama's!_ Blushing she sneaked to the door, unlocked it and peeked out. "Itachi-senpai...? Are you still here?"

However, what she beheld wasn't Itachi, it was Pain who sat in his chair behind his desk. He glanced at her. "What do you want, Ayako?"

"N- nothing. I... I... just need my clothes... ."

"You can get them from your room," he said coldly, then turned his attention back to the paper he held in his hands.

She swallowed, scared to go under those men like this. "Am I supposed to go like this?"

"Yes. What is the-" He looked back up, and there was nothing to discuss about left. "Stay here. I'll get them from your room." Pain placed the paper on his desk before he went out to get her clothes.

Thankfully she smiled as he had come back with her clothes. From where she stood, she could see that those were new clothes. Without an other word he left, so she could change. "Wow, I never would have thought that he would bring me my clothes himself," mumbling her thoughts, she dressed herself. "I thought he would call for Itachi-senpai, or someone else, but the way Leader-sama acts, it's kinda-"

"Where the goddamn-" the swearing stopped as purple eyes covered her half naked body. Ayako turned into stone, yet her underwear stayed fabric.

"Hidan, what- Wow, with that hot body of yours you could make good money," a deep voice supported Hidan's smirk.

"What are you guys-" It was rumored that the shark never had seen a naked woman nor girl before, only mermaids.

Deidara just had walked out of his room as he saw Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame gather around in Pain's office. "What's going on in Leader's room, yeah?" he asked himself. "Guys! Was there some blast I should know about or-" Yet all he saw was Ayako in underwear. But that didn't disappoint him. He smirked.

Though that Itachi was to protect her, he stood beside them, his expression a pokerface.

The lolli-pop jumped in the little crowd. "Tobi is a good boy," he sung. "And so is Ayako-cha-"

"Oi, Tobi," Deidara called him as Hidan threw Tobi cursing to the ground. "I wouldn't be too sure 'bout that, hm."

"What does Senpai mean? Waha!" His mask was aimed on the organization's favourite victim. "What is Ayako-chan doing?"

"I- I- T- Tobi-senpai, it isn't what it looks like- it- I-"

"Why are you all gathered in my room?"

"Uh-oh."

Pain walked into his room, and the members parted, creating a path for him. "Ayako," his voice was filled with anger.

"No, Leader-sama, it's n- not that- I mean- it-"

"Leave."

Like a naughty child busted, she glanced to the floor. "Hai, Leader-sama. In to my room?"

"Not you," there was still anger in his voice. "The others." Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan left. Deidara dragged a crying Tobi after him as he moved along.

"I told you to protect her," Pain reminiscented Itachi who stood still.

"She hasn't been harmed."

"I want you to protect her with your life." He ignored him. "Understood?"

"Understood."

"Ayako," Pain turned to her.

Quickly she leaped up straight. "Hai?"

"Itachi will never leave your side from now on, for the exception of my words. Do you understand?"

With a blush , she glanced at Itachi, then back to Pain. "H- hai, Leader-sama!"

"Good... ." He looked up and down on her body. She though couldn't read his face. "And now get dressed."

The ceiling seemed to break and every crumble and stone seemed to hit her. She forgot that she wore only her underwear!

"I will leave, so you can finish to dress up in my office. After you're done I want you to go to bed." Ayako watched Pain walk out the door with a strange feeling. She blushed as Itachi's bored expression met hers.

"M- may you turn around, Itachi-senpai? I'd like to dress..." To her surprise he turned around. As if a marathon in who would be the first to be fully dressed, Ayako speeded as if she was possessed by a mad demon. "Done, Itachi-senpai! If you want to you can..."

It was easy for Itachi to foretell what others were to say or perhaps, to do.

His eyes entrapped hers for a moment. "I... I have to go to bed now." Her face directed to the ground as she passed him, she managed to walk into her room, without anyone else disturbing her.

_"What is that?"_ Nyu asked as she saw Itachi walk after her in her room.

Her face was still slanted down; she crept in her bed. "Ssh, Nyu. Leader-sama wants him to protect me." Suspiciously her cat checked Itachi up. "Just let's go to sleep," Ayako whispered as she slid under her pillowy blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I actually had trouble to think of who Ayako's protector should be... Hidan actually was my first choice. - You wish, I am just kidding! ^3^

I hope you enjoyed it.~


	7. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto was so awesome to create those brilliant Akatsuki members for us. ^3^ Neji is as well his creation.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Seven.~

**This story might contain spoilers if you are not too familiar with Naruto Shippuuden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Good Morning, Ayako-chan. We have a surprise for you!<strong>

_A bodyguard is lovely. To be kidnapped by such a nice organization even more. To live with nine men is the most awesome thing! But that aside... the surprise can outstrip it all. _

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ayako woke up with a yawn. The hang over of sleep nested in her head. Slowly she sat up, and carefully she got up, trying not to wake Nyu. With shaking hands she opened her door, praying that no member would be awake by now. She peeked out, recognizing Itachi's back. "I- Itachi-senpai...!"<p>

He didn't turn around, nor could she tell if he was surprised. "You can use Leader's bathroom whenever you desire."

"O- okay, I am going to brush my teeth and hair and stuff then," she trailed off, thinking that she sounded pathetic. In 15 minutes she was done. Ayako could count herself lucky because her hair appeared smooth and neat, even after sleep. However, she didn't look Itachi in the eyes as she came back to get ready for the day. In her wardrobe she found a blue t-shirt saying "Sea World". Shrugging her shoulders she put it on. She liked the color blue and Sea World sounded okay. Then she decided for a pair of light blue shorts and again dark blue sandals.*****

Yawing, Nyu started to come back to the world, too. _"You look good, Ayako."_

"Thank you, Nyu; I found them in the wardrobe." She smiled just as a knock on the door called them.

"Are you both ready for breakfast?" Itachi asked through the closed door.

"Hai, Itachi-senpai," Ayako shouted with a smiling face. Her cat faced her, while Ayako shrugged. She then picked her cat up, opened the door and followed Itachi in to the kitchen. It turned out that most members were awake already. She greeted them in a shy smile. "Morning Deidara-senpai, Sasori-senpai, Kisame-senpai, Tobi-senpai, Hidan-senpai and Kakuzu-senpai."

Kisame and Sasori appeared to be rather uninterested. "Morning, Ayako." While someone else was happy to see her.

"Good morning, Ayako-chan, hm." His smirk petted her soft blush.

"What the damned hell is this atheist cat doing here again?"

Unconsciously, Ayako pressed her cat more on to herself. Itachi gave Hidan a look that said it all.

"Fuck you, damn Uchiha. You are a curse. And you," he glared at Nyu, "you will fucking die by my hands!"

Kakuzu took part in the conversation. Although, he changed the topic. "Have you ever got any money with your body?"

"N- no." She swallowed, but couldn't make her blush disappear.

"So not yet," Kakuzu mumbled into himself.

"Noo," Tobi whined. "Ayako-chan is a good girl! She and Nyu never will die!" A waterfall falling from the hole on his mask showed his feelings.

"I meant the cat, not Ayako," Hidan snapped. "But she'd made a good sacrifice too." He licked his lips as his thirsty eyes caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"Hidan-senpai is a bad, very bad boy," the lolli-pop wagged his finger.

"Oh, no, I am so fucking disappointed in myself," Hidan played the act. "How is it possible that I am not a good boy?" He scoffed. "You little shitheads call yourselves good people but join this organization!"

Just as Hidan's heartless words made Tobi cry, Kakuzu reminded them, "Eat your breakfast already and shut up!"

Jashin's best man bashed his fists one the table. "Fuck you, Kakuzu! On who's side are you on?" Tobi had trouble to keep his colorful cereal in his bowl. "I will pray now! Any cocksucker who will disturb me will take part!" He smirked again, leaning dangerously close in to Ayako who stood slightly shivering on the opposite of the table. Her protector didn't have to do anything because Hidan left after that right away.

Nyu and Ayako stared after Hidan, then shared a look, wishing Hidan was a comedian.

"What do you want to eat, Ayako?" Sasori asked her.

"Um... what do you have?" She asked mousy.

"Everything you want, hm." Deidara smirked at her.

Her cheeks called the color pink. "Well... m- maybe some-"

"_No_ fish," Kisame exclaimed, reminding everyone in this room that fishes weren't on the menu.

Ayako was stone for a moment. "O- okay... ." Her cat meowed something only she could understand.

"What did she say? What did she say?" Tobi asked in his hyper temper.

"Calm down, Tobi-senpai." Ayako smiled. "She just said that she wants some milk and broken bread in it."

"Yayy." The order wasn't given to him, but he flew over to the fridge and prepared everything Nyu wanted. As he was done he placed it on top of the table. "Nyu-chan can eat now." Pleased she jumped on the table.

"Nyu!" Ayako was about to faint.

_"What?"_ her cat asked, facing her.

"Please jump off the table, Nyu. What if-"

The door crashed open. "Oi, you bitches, I-" Ayako saw her end coming. "That's enough of the whore!" The purple eyed man was about to attack the cat as red-black eyes crossed his way. No one said a word as Hidan got caught by Itachi's sharingan.

The blonde guy growled. He _hated_ the Uchihas with a passion. Swearing, Hidan fell to his knees.

"You leave her alone," Itachi warned him.

Glaring, Hidan got up, but then smirked as he held his gaze on Ayako. "You had a little fucking fun with her already?" He moved his lower-body, implying a sexual act. "You want her only for your damned body?"

Itachi didn't respond while Ayako was shocked and scared. Neither did she question his experiences in violence, language and sex, but she doubted that he had any experience in love.

Something grew out of the wall. It was green, and looked like the thing on the group photo. "Pain called you, Hidan," it said with a rather normal voice. Hidan damned Itachi once more, but left. The weird thing that grew out of the wall disappeared after that.

_This... this whole place, it all is... _Ayako's breathing increased.

"Calm down, Ayako," Sasori said without any expression as he drew something on a paper. "Nyu, go off the table."

Surprised that she got ordered around, Nyu looked at him, then mocked him. Sasori ignored it.

"Nyu, please," Ayako begged. Sighing, Nyu gave in to her mistress.

Tobi placed the bowl for Nyu on the floor. She purred. With chibi eyes the lolli-pop watched her eat. "Nyu-chan is such a good cat when she eats."

"Um..." Cautiously Ayako sat down on a chair. "Where is Konan-senpai?"

"On a mission," the puppet answered simply.

"Oh... and Leader-sama?"

"In his office."

"Thanks... ." She glanced on his paper seeing that those were sketches of puppets.

"No problem."

"So, Ayako-chan," Deidara started, "have you decided on what you want to eat yet, hm?"

"U- um... an apple would be nice, thanks."

He handled her a red apple over.

She took the apple. "Thanks." But as she wanted to eat it, she had a question. "Deidara-senpai...? Did you already take a bite?"

"What? No, I didn't. But my hand did, yeah." He held up his hand, and she made a startling discovery. His hand had a mouth, and it was chewing! "Y- y- y- your hand, Deidara-senpai...!"

"Pretty awesome, don't you think, Ayako-chan, un?" He leaned in to her from the seat he sat on.

"H- hai," she tried to sound firm. "It's awesome, Deidara-senpai!"

Satisfied he smiled and leaned back in his chair. Ayako slowly ate her apple, but her eyes then glanced at Deidara who smirked at her. With a blush she quickly looked the other way.

A few minutes later Itachi asked her if she was done. Kakuzu had already gone to the living room to have some silence so he could re-count the money.

Ayako had eaten her apple and was to follow Itachi. "Oh, Tobi-senpai, could you please take care of Nyu as long as I am gone?"

"I am Tobi and I will." He spread some sugar on the floor.

She smiled softly, then went with Itachi through the hallway. They chose the left hallway again, although this time they went straight ahead to the end of the hallway. Itachi opened the door, letting her enter first. Ayako stepped in to find a huge room.

"You're finally here, Ayako," Pain greeted her. "Do you know what this is?"

"Hai. This is the trainings-room!"

"Correct," he approved her. She smiled lightly. "So you know what you are supposed to do here?"

She swallowed. "Fight."

"That's right."

"But I am only good at throwing kunais, and dodging. Teny taught me, so I am quite good when it comes to that. But I am not too good at attacking, nor tai-jutsu. As well do you not want me to hurt any of your members, do you?"

"I was expecting you to say that." He looked her in the eyes. "That's why I brought you someone you could fight with," His eyes swifted off behind her, making a finger movement that Itachi should bring that person in. "And also kill," he ended the sentence as he had the gaze of her eyes back.

Unsure what to expect, she narrowed her eyes. Itachi showed a moment later behind his Leader with someone she knew too well. "N- no..." With widened eyes and pure disbelief she stared at the person she was to fight with. "I... I... I can't! I- I can't fight against him!"

"I knew you would remember him. But he is just in our way... so-"

"No," she screamed as she fell on her knees, her eyes unlocked some tears. "No! Please! Please don't make me do that!"

Her Leader didn't show any reaction to her emotional being. "Then tell me, Ayako, what use is he us for?"

Sniffing she wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm... I'm sorry for interrupting you, Leader-sama, but-"

"Tell me, Ayako," his voice was demanding as he walked closer to her. "What use is he us for?"

With more tears falling, she looked at the person. He had long, dark brown hair, a Konoha headband and lavender eyes. "Neji-kun... ."

"Will you fight?" Pain asked her as he stood before her.

She looked up, causing some tears to fall quicker. "Leader-sama... n- no! I am _not_ fighting against Neji-kun! Not if I have to kill him!"

He held her gaze. "Then tell me, Ayako, do you love him?"

"Ayako?" Neji shouted as he narrowed his eyes. "Is that you? Where am I? What is going on?"

Itachi was about 20 meters with Neji in the background of Pain. She looked at Neji.

_"Yeah," Ayako suddenly became interested in this conversation. "What's about you and Neji anyway?" She rose her eyebrows. "It's all rumored that you guys are dating... ."_

_"No... . We're just friends." Tenten sighed. "He likes another girl... ." _

_Without wasting a braincell, she shot her words, "Who? Do I know her?"_

_Tenten nodded as she rose an eyebrow. "Totally."_

_"Let me guess then... ." Thinking of whom a guy like Neji could like, she scratched the side of her head under her dirty blonde hair lightly. _

_"Stupid," Nyu threw at her mistress' face. _

_"Oi! I'm smart!"_

_"No, Ayako, you are stupid," her brown-haired friend corrected her. _

_Ayako blinked cluelessly. "But... why?"_

_"'Cause he likes you," Tenten revealed the truth loudly._

"I... I... I... yes! I do love you, Neji-kun." Crying she ran over to Neji, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Neji-kun, I love you! Please don't leave me," desperately she whispered out, her tears of sorrow running free.

Neji didn't get what was going on, but he was well aware of this girl's feelings. "I... love you, too, Ayako-chan. I have for quite some time loved you." Gently he took her chin, lifting it up as her tears continued to fall. "I was asking Tenten for some tips of what you like. It was always nice to hear things about you. Training with you was as well always a pleasure to me." Carefully he kissed her, his love bestowed to her. This must be destiny. She closed her eyes so all she felt was his lips on hers.

Suddenly Neji's breath stopped, his lips stopped to send his love, his face was dead for a moment.

"N- no, N- Neji-kun!" Her tears continued their race. "What's going on? Neji-kun? Neji-kun!" He didn't reply to her. The cold floor pulled him in its direction, his face smashing down.

"Neji-kuun," frantically she screamed as she saw his back fully smeared with blood. "Neji-kun!" Her silent tears went on as she looked up to Itachi. His hand was the evidence that he had injured her love. "N- no... I- Itachi-senpai...! How could you?" She yelled with a broken voice. "No, no, no!" Jumping up on her feet she drummed her fists on Itachi's chest. He, though, couldn't careless. "Noo," whimpering she fell on her knees again. "No... Neji-kun." With despair she shook his motionless body. "Neji-kun, please," she whispered with a shaking voice. "Please wake up. Do you remember as I fell and you had to carry me home? I had to spend you a dinner in my parent's restaurant." Neji didn't show any sign of happiness, nor of sadness, his face was laying on the cold floor. "Or do you remember as I hit you with my kunai? Every time Tenten would mention it you would pout," her voice cracked, breaking out in tears.

Her tears formed a stream, and Ayako leaned down to touch his bloody back with her face. "Neji-kun, you can't leave me here... ." His hair was opened, and most of it was sticked together from the blood. "Neji-kun, I beg of you... ."

"He isn't dead, yet," a voice who didn't relate to his own name right now informed her.

Her face was overstreamed with tears as she looked up to Pain. "... What?" she sobbed

"He isn't dead yet. We'll see about that." Pain walked slowly up to her. "You will either become a fearless killer after we killed him or you will become a fearless killer once we decide to let him stay alive, but of course, in chains." By his words she stopped her breath. "If you don't do what I want you to do... we will kill Hyuuga Neji!" Ayako's lips opened to a gap, her ears denying those words her Leader had just outspoken. "It is up to you, Ayako. Either you will kill him, or we will do it." He bended down to stroke her chin softly. "Yet he might stay alive, if you do whatever I want you to do... ."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> *****I researched and those sandals all shinobis wear are called "zori", yet I decided to write sandals.

I am sorry if you liked Neji; I like him too, but in my story _this_ is his destiny.

And I hope the "love" scene is not too crappy. u_u'

And thanks to everyone who reviews and/ or favourites it. ^3^

You give me motivation. X3


	8. Surprise, surprise

**Discalimer: **All Akatsuki members and all the other characters he created go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Eight.~

I am getting tired of warning you of any spoilers... .

* * *

><p><strong>You may have thought that this surprise was all, but there is more to come!<strong>

_Do you know how it feels if somebody you love dies?_

* * *

><p>The light in this horrible training-room wasn't bright, but Ayako could clearly recognize that Pain's face was blank. There wasn't pleasure in this torturing, neither was there regret. His touch, his finger on her chin made her wince. "I... I...-" In lowering her head down to Neji, a tear fell and never came back. "I..." She shot her head up to face Pain, in this movement some tears flew, sparkling in the light. "Do you know how it feels when someone you love dies?" she cried. "Do you know how it feels when the person is about to die? Do you know? Do you know, Leader-sama?"<p>

Accused by her, Pain didn't move. His face was unreadable. "Don't just stay and stare at me, Leader-sama," she cried desperately. "Don't you have any feelings?"

Patiently, he listened to her rant, then spoke calmly, "Ayako..." She narrowed her eyes as she took Neji's hand and squeezed it. The liquid of sorrow continued softly. "We're done with training for today."

She widened her eyes to the fullest. A few dried tears were tenderly itching on her skin. "What... what does this mean?"

"I will let you know when your next training takes place." He looked up to Itachi, who nodded in understanding. After that, Pain turned his back and started to walk away.

"No! Leader-sama... wait," her desperate scream made him stop. With tears she stared at his back. "What," she looked at Neji's back. A silent tear dropped before she looked back up to Pain. "What happens to Neji-kun now?" She tried to sound strong, but her sobbing voice betrayed her.

Pain faced Itachi, who nodded again.

"W- what is Itachi-senpai supposed to do with Neji-kun?" Her eyes jumped between Pain and Itachi, but stopped on Pain as he left. "What? Leader-sama... no." Crying she got up on her feet and was to follow her Leader, but suddenly she was pulled the other way. She was still holding Neji's hand and Itachi pulled the Hyuuga after him. "No! Itachi-senpai! No! Wait! What-" Itachi showed no reaction to this helpless and desperate girl. "What will you do with Neji-kun?"

The silence Itachi resembled troubled Ayako more while they went out of the training-room. Itachi passed a few doors, then went into a door to his left. "Answer me, please," Ayako begged as she was pulled after on her free will. "I- I- I can't-" Yet the room he put Neji in held her breath. It was a small room. Two candles lit the room and there were two chains connected to the stone wall.

Knowing what he did, Itachi shackled Neji's wrists to the chains with his back on the wall. The next thing for Itachi was to take Ayako's hand, dragging her behind him. "No, Itachi-senpai! We just can't let Neji stay in here! I have to heal him! What-"

With a sturdy pull he disconnected her hand from Neji's. "No," she cried as her tears once again were set free. "Let me stay with Neji-kun!" Itachi didn't pay attention to her as she reached her free hand towards Neji. "Itachi-senpai, let me go!" While Itachi pulled her after him, the distant between those lovers increased. With a crying heart she watched her love disappear.

The whole way to her room, Ayako was struggling, crying and begging Itachi to let her go. Yet Itachi had a deaf ear for her. He easily dragged her after him, then pushed her in to her room before he locked the door. "No, Itachi-senpai, don't!" Hitting her fists on the locked door she screamed with tears running down on her face. "Let me out! Let me go!" The salty trace of liquid on her cheeks got run over by new ones. "No... no," her crying became a weak whimpering. "Neji-kun... Neji-kun..." Her head in the dark, she took a step back then ran against the door, hoping it would jump open, but all she got was pain on her right shoulder. "Neji-kun," she sobbed silently as her sight turned black and her knees met the cold floor. "Neji-kun... no... let me out... Neji-kun... I... love you... ."

Her eyes were itchy from the dried tears she had cried as she opened her eyes again. Nyu sat on her tum, meowing. "Nyu...?"

"Ayako-chan fainted and slept until today." Tobi jumped with his rainbow.

Ayako rose slightly an eyebrow at the happily jumping Tobi. Nyu rolled her eyes. _"But you really collapsed yesterday and woke up just now."_

Immediately Aykao sat up straight in her bed, causing her cat to roll on her legs. "Where's Neji-kun?" She breathed heavily as she darted over to her door. Her attempt to open it failed. "Neji-kun, Neji-kun!" She slammed her palms on the door. "Neji-kun! Itachi-senpai, let me out!"

"Itachi-senpai let Nyu-chan and me in, so Ayako-chan would have company."

"But... I can't get out." Ayako panicked. "I have to see Neji-kun!"

_"Neji?"_ Nyu tilted her head lightly. _"What is he doing here?"_

Ayako spun around. "Long story, Nyu. I have to get out of here! I need an idea!" She started to walk around in circles. "Idea, idea, idea...!" Tobi and Nyu watched her perplexed. "Idea," she shouted, "where are you?" Not finding miraculously an idea, she ran back to the door, drumming her palms on it. "Itachi-senpai, open the door! Let me out! Please!"

"The great Tobi has an idea." He came to her rescue, striking a pose on her bed.

Hearing those words, she circled around over to him. "Tell me, Tobi-senpai, please tell me!"

"Ayako-chan will like this idea."

"Please tell me!"

Tobi leaned down to her ear, whispering his plan in her ear. As she listened to his plan, she rose one eyebrow.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Tobi-senpai?" she whispered back.

"Of course." He backed a bit off to look her in the eyes. "Ayako-chan will be fine with my clothes!"

"And, erm..." She pointed at his mask. "Your mask."

"Ayako-chan shouldn't worry." He waved his hand. "Tobi always has plenty of them." He took his mask off, revealing an other mask.

Instead of actually being smart and use the transform jutsu, Ayako put Tobi's clothes and mask on.

"Ayako-chan looks beautiful." His chibi eye sparkled. "Just like Tobi!"

"Thank you, Tobi-senpai," she muffled under the mask. "You're a real friend." She hugged him, appreciating his help. Tightly he hugged back. "T- Tobi-senpai," she gasped. "I want... to see Neji-kun before I die... ." Quickly he released her. "Thank you, Tobi-senpai."

"Ayako-chan has to go now! Ayako-chan's boyfriend waits!" Tobi pushed her with his hands on her back to the door. She blushed, but her eyes formed tears as she thought about where Neji was. "Don't cry, Ayako-chan," the lolli-pop said as they reached the door. "You'll make it."

Gently she wiped her tear away. "Thank you, senpai." She gave him a weak smile. After that she knocked on the door. "May Itachi-senpai let Tobi out?" The door was opened by Itachi. He first had looked up because Tobi was supposed to be taller. "Tobi wants to get out," Ayako tried her best to act like the living lolli-pop.

Itachi opened the door more, so "he" could get out. In reflex, Ayako covered the Uchiha's eyes, causing him to stumble back as she jumped out. In her move, she kicked the door close. "Don't look in, Itachi-senpai," she faked her voice. "Ayako-chan is really mad at Itachi-senpai for not letting her see Neji-kun."

Itachi narrowed his eyes lightly.

"Tobi tells the truth. Tobi wouldn't dare lie to Itachi-senpai."

Itachi locked the door as the fake Tobi started to wander around.

"Get out of my way, you shit, hm." Deidara pushed "Tobi" to the side.

"Ouch," she whispered. "Oi, senpai," she called him. "Tobi was wondering where Ayako-chan's boyfriend is!"

Deidara turned, his voice sounded dangerous. "What... did you just say?"

"T- Tobi was wondering where Ayako-chan's... boyfriend is?" A sweatdrop hung on the orange mask.

"Ayako-chan has a... _boyfriend_, yeah?"

"Tobi was told so." She was scared of loosing her mask; she couldn't lose her face in this situation.

"Where is that guy, un?"

"Tobi also would like to know."

"I'm going to kill that guy!" Deidara increased his voice. "With a blast, yeah!"

"No," she reached her hand as if to stop him.

"What you little..." he came closer, leaning in. "Ayako-chan?"

"No! No... Tobi just likes to act like Ayako-chan sometimes, senpai." Her sweatdrop was a burden to her on her grinning face under the mask.

Suspiciously he narrowed his eyes. "You're... really good, hm." Her sweatdrop remaining, Deidara backed off, going back to his business.

"Phew... ." Exhausted she leaned on the wall. "That was harder than I thought it'd be... wait!" She shot her head up. "Itachi-sanpai knows!" She hurried back to her room, finding Itachi before it. "Does Itachi-senpai know where Ayako-chan's boyfriend is?" She tried the chibi eyes.

"No."

"Why not? I need to know! Please, I am begging you, Itachi-senpai! Please! I need to know!" Loosing her mind, she grabbed his cloak by his chest. Her eyes leaked a tear. "Please tell me!"

"Ayako..."

She shot her head up to face him. "Hai?"

He glanced down on her, carefully stripping the lolli-pop mask off her face. "You don't sound like Tobi anymore. And to begin with, you are 1.61m***** Tobi is 1.75m."

Busted, she let go of Itachi's cloak. She grinned a silly grin. "It- it's only 14 centimeters, right?" He didn't reply, but grab her cloak by her neck, lifting her up. "Oi, Itachi-senpai, are we going somewhere?" Itachi started to walk, her hope reappeared. "Are we going to Neji-kun?" Wishing, she closed her eyes tightly. "Please!" She opened her eyes again. "Oh no... . No, Itachi-senpai! Don't tell me that that's Leader-sama's room! No, No!" Her struggling legs and arms couldn't free her, though. "No, please, Itachi-senpai! No, don't!"

Calmly he ignored her begging and struggling. Once he was in, he closed the door, then let her fall to the ground. Rubbing her behind she got up, seeing that Pain was before his desk.

One look from him to Itachi made Itachi understand that he had to leave. Ayako remained with Pain in his room. "Ayako, what was this foolish act of yours?" She felt awkward. It was like his eyes always were with her, no matter where she was.

"Well, ... I- I just wanted to see Neji-kun," the sadness in her eyes met his cold circles.

"Does Hyuuga Neji mean so much to you?" He asked without any emotion.

"Yes," she stated loudly. "I love him! I don't want him to die!"

"He could be glad if he stays alive after what he has gone through."

"What?" Her eyes got moistly. "Did nobody heal him? Let me do it, please!"

"I know that you have a lot of power." He looked deeply into her eyes, his feet stepped closer to her. "You possess enough power to rule the world." Fixed by his rinnegan, Ayako stared in his eyes. "Tell me, Ayako, do you hate something, or someone?"

"N- no." She shook her head to lose her stare. "I- I only dislike fighting, sadness, and having a fight with someone..." she trailed off as Pain stood in front of her.

"You don't like to fight, is that right?"

His breath caressed her soft skin. "H- h- hai, L- Leader-sama! I- I don't don't like t-to fight...!"

"Does this mean, no matter what someone does to you, you don't fight back?" He leaned dangerously close in to her.

"W- w- w- well, ... it- it still depends o- on what-"

Pain killed her unspoken words with his lips laid on her tender ones. Shocked she stared at his closed eyes. His lips were cold, and yet smooth. As Ayako closed her eyes, he gently bit her upper lip, then pulled away. It wasn't possible that this was her Leader anymore, was it? Of what she'd seen he was heartless, emotionless, and yet his kiss was a dream.

This kiss shall dwell in her head. "Yesterday in the training-room, you've become more fearless." Although, she could still feel his gently breath waving on her skin.

Sheepishly, she glanced to the ground. "H- how?" She brushed her hair behind her left ear.

"You fought back."

"I..." She looked up. If he wanted to puzzle her, he had done an excellent job. "What?"

"I figured that you have hidden strength. However, you detest to fight, nor do you enjoy to kill. Moreover, I got to realize that you fight back when someone you love gets injured or dies."

"N- no." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "D- don't tell me that... that you have killed Neji-kun!"

"Who mentioned this poor soul?" Again, he leaned in.

"B- but y-y- you s- said that I am able to fight back wh- when someone I love d-dies-"

"That is correct, Ayako." He was this close, she was scared of receiving another kiss. "But who said that Hyuuga Neji was your only love?"

Her body warmed up as her blush showed. "Wh- what...?"

"I meant..." softly he brushed his cold lips on the corner of soft lips, then moved up to her ear, whispering, "the bond of love between friends." In the blink of an eye he pulled back, calling "in".

Ayako didn't know what was going on until Hidan crashed the door open with his foot. Wincing she turned around, seeing Tenten smeared with blood. Blood was dropping from her injuries. She hung on Hidan's left hand by her throat. Tenten's hair was a mess; she didn't have any weapons with her. It was a miracle that she was still alive.

"No, Teny," Ayako cried, her eyes immediately filled with tears. Pain was ahead of her as he had seen this reaction coming; firmly he grabbed her wrist. "No! Let me go!" Her tears couldn't hold themselves on her skin as she struggled.

"Aw, how cute," Hidan mocked with a wide grin. "A fucking best friend forever." As soon as he had spoken, he smashed Tenten on the wall, making her cough up blood.

Ayako screamed at this image, her tears drawing her feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *<strong>I made Ayako 1.61m short. Actually I wanted to made her 1.65m short, but I asked my friend and I ended up with 1.61m. And I use meters instead of feet or inches, just so you know.

**I do not hate Tenten nor Neji! **

Really... when I write a story, I write the story and leave out whom I like or whom I don't like... in fact, Neji is one of my favourites. His hair is epic! ^3^


	9. Pain's weapon

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto created the awesome Akatsuki and Neji and Tenten (and every other Naruto character u_u'). The rights belong to him.

**Claimer:** Ayako and Nyu are my creations.

**Author's Note:** Chapter Nine.~

* * *

><p><strong>Pain's weapon.<strong>

_Stop it!_

* * *

><p>"I found her near the hideout," Hidan smirked darkly.<p>

Pain was still holding Ayako on her wrist. "I see... ."

"No! Tenten! No, Leader-sama! Let me go!" She stretched herself, hoping her weight was heavy enough so he would let go.

"Let us consider something, Ayako," he said coldly. "What are you going to do when I decide to let her stay alive?"

She stopped her movements, turning around. A tear rolled down on her cheek as she replied, "I... I don't know, Leader-sama, _I don't know_! I just can't let Tenten die!"

The look in his eyes told her that he didn't care much about her tears, nor the life of other people. "What would you do if my adjustment was to kill her?"

In disbelief her eyes expanded. A single tear dropped timelessly off her chin. "Y... you... you would never do that, would you, Leader-sama?"

"She isn't to any use of us." He held her gaze. "Except dead."

"No!" She shed some tears. "Why dead?"

"You will see soon enough." He faced Hidan. Hidan loved sacrifices; he smirked.

"Fuck, yeah! Lord Jashin will be pleased!" He let some blood drop off Tenten's body, then drew a perfect circle and triangle on the ground. After that, Hidan licked the blade of his scythe and to Ayako's surprise changed the color of this skin to black and white bone marks. He now looked exactly like he looked on the picture on their fridge! He released Tenten, went on the symbol he just had drawn, and flipped out a new device; it was a retractable spear. He laughed insanely as he stabbed himself in the arm. Tenten groaned in pain.

"No," Ayako whined. "Tenyy!" With teary eyes she could only watch. This was all a nightmare!

Tenten breathed heavily as she opened her left eye with the last strength that she had. "A... Ayako..." She coughed blood. In a blurred sight she could recognize her best friend wearing an Akatsuki cloak, but she didn't believe in the evil of her friend. "... you... will always be... my... best... friend-" Again she coughed blood. Ayako watched with hot, steaming tears. "Please, Ayako... promise me... to..." her voice got weaker.

Hidan, on the other hand, laughed. "Watch your fucking best friend die, Ayako-chan," he teased her as he pierced himself through his tum.

"No, Teny!" Ayako reached an arm, but was helpless. "Teny, don't die! Okay, I'll do whatever you want, just don't die, please!"

Weakly, Tenten smiled as she heard her friend promise. "... to... marry Neji-kun-" She choked on her own blood as Hidan madly continued. "... and live happy forever... and please... don't... don't forget... m...e... ." Her last breath hovered past the mad-man, over to Ayako.

Ayako stood still, not believing anything that had just happened. Her mouth opened to a gap, staring at her friend's empty body.

Satisfied, Hidan put his weapon back to its place.

"N- n- no," Ayako screamed as she ripped herself free of Pains grip. He had loosen his grip once Tenten stopped breathing. "Tenten, no! Teny!" She kneeled down in front of her, slapping her friend's cheek lightly as her tears fell down and mixed with Tenten's blood. "You just need some rest! No, Teny! Don't leave me!" She pressed her forehead against Tenten's. "With whom am I supposed to work at my parents restaurant now?" Tenten's eyes were closed, and her chest didn't move. "No, Teny, no!" Sobbing, Ayako lowered her head. "No... ."

"She is dead, Ayako," Pain told her the truth she wanted to deny.

"No!" Her sight became blurry. She could hardly recognize her Leader, so she hadn't seen him coming closer. "No, she just needs some rest! She's still alive! I know it!"

He took her chin firmly, making her face him. Ayako grit her teeth to it as she reluctantly had to feel his breath again. Gently he wiped some tears away. "It is hard for you to understand, yet soon you will, and you will be glad that this all happened."

She narrowed her eyes. "No!" Sobbing she pushed his hand off. "No, nothing is fine! It all wouldn't have happened if those men wouldn't have kidnapped me!"

Pain remained untouched. "Then tell me... who is their Leader? Who commands them?"

"It's..." Her tears stopped as she knew the answer. Glaring she faced him as her tears hung loosely on her eyes.

He rose up, going back to his desk. "Now you will go into your room, Ayako. I will let you know-"

"No!"

Slightly surprised that she disobeyed, he turned around. She had gotten up to her feet, and her bangs covered her eyes like a ripped curtain. "I am not going to do what you want me to do!" Slowly she looked up, and he could see the determination in her eyes.

"What is it that you want to do?"

"I am still able to break bones," she reminded him warningly. This seemed to be the reaction Pain was waiting for; he smirked lightly. "You were the one who found her, Hidan-senpai?" She asked him without taking her eyes off her Leader.

Hidan rubbed his neck. "Don't make it a drama scene, little bitch, you-" Suddenly he screamed, his lovely cursing words all dedicated to her. His weapon fell to the floor. "You damned whore! What the hell did you do to my goddamn arms?" An other scream followed as he fell down on his face. Of course, this couldn't stop him from offending her.

Her eyes grew cool as she ignored Hidan's screaming. "Tell me, Leader-sama." She took a few steps closer to Pain. "Are you still sure about your plan that you have in mind?"

Pain smirked as she stood before him. "I never was this sure before." Leaning in he continued, "I never have been so close to what I have desired."

"Then may you tell me what your plan was at all?" She arched her eyebrows lightly; her eyes held his gaze.

"If I would tell you now, Ayako, it would ruin the fun that is to come."

"Fun?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"And you, Ayako, you are my weapon in all this fun." Again, he leaned in, his lips were close to touch hers.

"But what if your weapon does whatever it wants to do?" She looked at him with soft hatred in her eyes. She wouldn't figure out what he wanted.

"I'll make it obey me." Pain smirked.

"How?"

"You'll see," his words were implying something, yet suddenly faded just like his body.

She still stood there for a while, then turned around and picked her best friend's body up. Before she left, she turned afresh to glare at the murderer.

"What the fucking hell do you want, you trash being born by whore!" With one tear in her left eye, she glared more at him, her tear falling. "AAHHH! Damn you, Ayako! My ribs! You goddamn whore, I will personally kill you, and the pleasure will be all mine!"

Once she reached her room, she walked in, putting Tenten's motionless body down.

"What happened to that girl?" Tobi asked, suddenly wearing a new cloak. He and Nyu were still in her room.

_"Tenten?" _

"Hai, Nyu." Ayako sniffed. "And Tobi-senpai, she... she just got killed. She was my best friend," she was close to cry out.

"Oh... Tobi is sorry that he asked."

"You don't have to be sorry, Tobi-senpai... it's just...- nothing." She sighed. "I better go and bury her." She picked Tenten up, and Tobi helped her to find the way out.

As they were outside, Ayako washed Tenten's face clean with the water of a puddle.

"Tobi wanted to ask if everything is better now?"

She bit her bottom lip, holding back her tears. Taking a deep breath she was able to. "... no...!"

"Oh! Tobi is sorry for asking," he apologized.

Suddenly she looked up. "Tobi-senpai? Should I really bury Tenten?"

"Bury?" the lolli-pop asked as if he heard this words for the first time in his life.

_"That's what all people do with a person who died, isn't it?" _Nyu meowed as she watched.

Ayako nodded. "Hai! And I'll make the whole Akatsuki come. Especially Hidan! Trust me!" Now she realized that she had formed her left hand into a fist. She spread her fingers. "Erm... may you guys dig the tomb, please?" she asked as she got up.

"Tobi will do everything for Ayako-chan!" Cheerfully he took the shovel and started to dig. Nyu watched Tobi while Ayako disappeared in a poof.

Back inside, Sasori was the first person she found. "Sasori-senpai, where's Leader-sama?"

"I don't know," he answered repellant.

"Erm, by the way, we will bury Tenten soon, so please be there," she gave the information. Even though there was a high possibility that the puppet didn't know whom she was talking about. Hoping to find more people she could ask for help, she went in to the living-room. She was happy as she saw Deidara standing next to the couch. "Deidara-senpai! Do-"

"Is it true, yeah?" He beat her. "Do you have a boyfriend, hm?" Ayako stared at him; he was serious. "Is it true, Ayako-chan? Tobi told me so, hm!"

"T- T- Tobi, right?" she stuttered out. She had been that Tobi. She felt stupid. Deidara nodded. "W- we k- kissed, but-"

The serious Deidara became freaky. "You what? I wanted to be the one, yeah!" His smooth blonde hair played a perfect role in this little scenario.

_I better keep it a secret that Leader-sama kissed me, too...! _

"Where is that guy, yeah?" Deidara screamed.

Ayako got scared. "Not here... ."

"What were you about to say in the beginning?" Kakuzu asked who sat on the couch. She hadn't seen him at all!

"I... I wanted to tell you that we'll bury Tenten soon; please be there." She made a quick bow.

Kisame appeared behind the aquarium. "I'll be there." Kakuzu nodded in agreement.

"Who is she, hm?" Deidara was the first smart one to ask.

"She..." Ayako glanced away. "... was my best friend... ."

"I'm sorry, yeah."

She shook her head to not break out in tears. "Where is Hidan-senpai?"

"Will you pay me, Ayako?" Kakuzu asked.

"What for?" She tilted her head lightly.

"If I tell you where my partner is hiding... ."

"Hiding?" Ayako asked in disbelief, raising her eyebrows. _Why would somebody hide from me?_

He smirked under his small mask. "Yes. He was ranting that you were the most damned bitch he'd ever seen."

"What?"

"He was as well covered in blood."

"Th- that with the blood wasn't me!"

"I am not hiding like a fucking wimp," the sweet violent voice of Hidan smashed he door open. "And you..." breathing heavily, he pointed Ayako out. "You little bitch...!" His glare was wishing her death. "I will kill you as you tried to kill me!" With full speed he ran up to Ayako with his three bladed scythe, yet fell to the floor as she dodged his attack. It was magical that he even could run with broken bones. "Damn you, Ayako...!"

"Hold on a second," Deidara asked for a time out. "What happened, hm?"

Ayako swallowed with remorse. "Sh... she tried to fucking kill me," Hidan yelled, his will power trying to get up.

Kisame blinked. "Is that true?"

"No," Ayako cried. "I haven't tried to kill anyone!"

"Things are changing," Kakuzu said as he flipped a coin.

"No," she cried again as a few tears rolled down her face. "Where is Leader-sama?" She was sorry for what had happened, but she didn't know what she was to do. Hidan hated her with a passion, that broke her heart.

As the set up was complete, the girl with the blue hair entered the room, and had an irritated expression on her face. "Konan-senpai," Ayako cried the first time to her. "Where is Leader-sama?"

"In his office," she said. "He is there with Itachi."

Ayako sobbed a "thank you" as she ran into Pain's office. Without knocking she fell through the door.

"I told you not to bother me," Pain said slightly annoyed as he turned around. "Ayako... nice to see you."

"Why?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Pain knew what she was talking about. "She wasn't useful to us."

"Can you read my mind?"

"No. But it was clear that you sooner or later would like an explanation to her death." Then he faced Itachi, who left.

She waited until Itachi was gone. "And what is with Neji-kun?"

"He should be dead by... now."

"What?" Her eyes drew tears. "No!"

"Just... kidding, Ayako."

She sobbed a few tears away. "Not... funny, Leader-sama."

"Where have you brought that corpse of your dead friend?" He asked rather uninterested.

"We'll bury her!" Ayako looked him directly in the eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! And everybody will come and join us!"

"Us?" He came closer, leaning in. "Who is 'us'?"

Nervously, she swallowed. "T- Tobi-senpai an- a- and Nyu." She blushed again.

"What if everybody will bury her and we stay here?"

Pain was a grown man. "N- n- no! I- I can't!" Ayako was afraid of what his actual plan was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Don't hate me because my story is violent and might almost (or completely) kill your favourite character. I like Hidan, very much. Especially his choice of language! ^3^

Deidara is so cute! o3o

And thanks for all the reviews so far and the favourites! I am very thankful. X3


	10. The bottle of Life

**Disclaimer: **All Naruto characters were Masashi Kishimoto's creations.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Ten.~

* * *

><p><strong>The bottle of Life.<strong>

_The bottle of Life unites._

* * *

><p>"Why not?" Pain asked, his breath stroking her face.<p>

"Sh- sh- she's my best f- friend, so I h- have to go...!"

"Are you sure?"

She glanced to the ground. "H- hai, Leader-sama."

Suddenly the door crashed, but this time it was Tobi. Pain looked up while Ayako quickly took her chance to get away from him. "Ayako-chan, Ayako-chan!" In a rush with adrenalin, the lolli-pop jumped up and down.

"What is it?" she asked.

He stopped to jump. "Look what Tobi's just found!" He held up an old map.

"A map?" Slightly confused she took it.

"Does Ayako-chan like it?"

"I don't know..." She turned it up side down. "What is it all about?"

"Tobi the good boy doesn't know," he sung innocently. Just then Pain eased her from the map.

"Wha-"

"I see," he said, studying the map.

"What?" Ayako rose her eyebrows.

"It's the famous map of Life."

"What is that?" Ayako frowned. "Does that mean whoever touches it will live? But that doesn't make any sense at all when that person is already alive... ."

"Tobi knows!" He rose his hand. "Maybe when someone is ill!"

"Oh, right," Ayako agreed, forgetting Pain for a second. "That is it!"

"No." Pain corrected their guesses, putting the map in his cloak. "This map leads you to the bottle of Life. If someone who died touches it, or when one drop of the water touches that person, the decayed person will live again."

"That means..." Ayako thought for a moment. "Teny can live again!" With joy written all over in her eyes, she faced Pain and Tobi. Tobi was happy as well, but he always was. "Are we going right now?"

Pain smirked. "I wouldn't be too hasty."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean, Leader-sama?"

"You own me a favor," he said, his face coming closer to hers.

"A- and wh- when exactly did I say that?" She tried to throw him off the balance. And as so many times before, she failed.

"You just do." His pierced face came closer, making her move back. His lips looked inviting, and secretly she wanted to touch them with hers. She wanted to warm his cold lips. Traveling back to earth, she bumped with her back on the wall.

"W- w- well, Leader-sama, m- maybe we... we... can agree to the s- same thing?"

The wall didn't move, other than Pain; he leaned in. "We will go together and search the bottle of Life. We will see what happens after we found it."

He smirked as she replied, "B- but you have to promise me that we heal Teny and N- Neji-kun right after we found the bottle of Life... and Hidan!"

_"Ayako, quick!"_ Nyu panted as she came running in. _"Hidan is still in the living room and feels really bad!" _

"Oh, no. What did I do?" Quickly she slipped past Pain, then followed her cat in to the living room. They found Hidan on the couch.

"Dammit, Ayako! Stay fucking away, bitch!"

"No, Hidan-senpai! I am sorry! It- it was as if an other person took hold of me! A dark side of me. Please, Hidan-senpai," she begged. "I am so sorry! I am all myself again!"

Hidan had listened to her. He couldn't move very well in the condition he was in for that matter. "Then what do you fucking want if not to kill me?"

"I want to heal you, Hidan-senpai," she said as she kneeled down in front of the couch.

Suspiciously Hidan faced her, while Kakuzu thought this was a good idea. "She doesn't want any money, so I would let her." Hidan groaned.

"What if she is just a good actress?"

"No, please, Hidan-senpai! Forgive me! I am begging you, please!" Her voice was weak, and her eyes glassy.

Hidan eyed her with distrust. "If you apologize to Lord Jashin, I might consider to forgive you... after you healed me!"

"Hai, Hidan-senpai. Please lay straight on your back." Kakuzu helped Hidan to take the position Ayako needed him to be in. "This will take some time, so please lay calm." Two hours went by silently. No one besides Kakuzu, Hidan, Nyu and Ayako herself were in the living room; Hidan had chased them away with his sweet sense of humor. "I am done," Ayako said quietly as she took her hands back. "Your bones are like they were before, Hidan-senpai, or even stronger."

Sitting up, Hidan stretched himself. "Damn, I feel good." He stretched his back over he back of the couch. "Like I'm fucking reborn or something."

"And that even without wanting money. She's really good." Kakuzu looked at her, but spoke to Hidan, "She's able to break bones, but also to heal those."

"Please forgive me!" Ayako tilted her head forward to a bow, her hair covered her face.

Turquoise and purple eyes watched her. Hidan then smirked as he sat down normally on the couch. He was a man, so his legs we parted - there must be enough room for his crotch. Ayako was still sitting on the ground, and now between Hidan's knees. In a tenderly harsh way, he brushed her hair to the side. She blushed as she glanced up. "And now you better pray for forgiveness." Quickly she glanced back down.

"Hai, Hidan-senpai!"

"Ayako," the deep voice of Kakuzu called her. Blushing she looked up to him. "When you can heal this well, why don't you heal that Neji-kid? I heard he's beaten up and in our hideout."

"I..." A few tears shot up in her eyes. "I... I don't know where he is and Leader-sama doesn't want me to see him."

"Sorry for asking."

"Don't worry." She focused her eyes on the green plant next to Kakuzu. "After we find the bottle of Life I'll see Neji-kun again!"

"The bottle of Life, eh?" Hidan asked as he bended down to her.

"H- hai. L- Leader-sama and I... we'll go and seek for it."

Hidan leaned back on the couch. "Sounds interesting... ."

"After finding that bottle I will get rich," Kakuzu mumbled as money flashed up in his eyes.

Ayako swallowed. _I better shouldn't have told them! _While both were busy in their minds thinking about it, Ayako sneaked out to the place where Tenten should be buried. Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori and Konan were all waiting. "Senpais! We shouldn't bury her," she gasped as she ran up.

"Why not, hm?"

"She will decay," Kisame said.

The black half of Zetsu took part. "We could eat her."

"No!" Ayako was afraid of losing control over these guys.

Zetsu smirked at her words. "We can also eat you."

She gulped her breath as Deidara went in front of her in order to protect her.

"What do you want to do with her if not bury?" Konan asked as if it was a line she had to say.

"We have to put her in a fridge. So she won't decay!" All - except Itachi - looked at her as if she had lost her mind. She recognized those eyes. "No, no. I meant, in a huuge fridge! Huge!" Trying to demonstrate a "huge" fridge, Ayako looked like she wanted to play circus.

"Tobi will find one." The lolli-pop came to her rescue before she could make a bigger fool out of herself.

"Thank you, Tobi-senpai." She smiled.

"Then, why are we here?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Kisame raised his voice. "I could take a bath right now!"

"Too fucking late, Kisame." Hidan came up behind Ayako with Kakuzu. "You stink like hell."

Glaring, Kisame hit back. "Who are you to talk, Zombie Brothers?"

"Stop," demanding Pain ordered as he appeared near Ayako. Kisame apologized in a mumble, but kept on glaring at Hidan. "Why are you all here?"

"We all are here to bury that girl, hm." He made a movement with his head, showing that he meant Tenten.

"Leader-sama." Innocently Ayako looked up to Pain. "Where can I put Teny in? She will decay otherwise."

"Konan will take care of her." At the same time he had instructed Konan what to do.

"I don't get all this, hm." Deidara's cute face looked in the round, hoping to get cleared up.

"I would take money from Ayako if I were you, Konan."

"When will you bury her?" The red-head asked. He didn't want to wait anymore.

"Never!" Deidara and Kisame rose an eyebrow at her.

"Why not?" Deidara was confused. "You can't let her stay in a fridge forever, yeah."

"She will live again," she told them with sparkling eyes.

Everyone - except Pain, Hidan and Kakuzu - was shocked.

"Yeah, haven't you heard 'bout the fucking bottle of Life?" Hidan asked as if he was the only smart one.

"I will become rich." Kakuzu's eyes flashed up in money again.

Deidara started to see a dim light. "A bottle of Life, eh?"

"Hai."

"Tobi found the map," the lolli-pop sung.

"Where is that map?" Kisame asked.

"Tobi gave it to Ayako-chan and Leader took it from Ayako-chan." Everybody had followed Tobi's hands as he performed what he had said. Their eyes all ended on Pain.

"You all will stay here," Pain commanded as he knew his organization too well. "Konan will take care of Ayako's friend, Tenten. Ayako will search the bottle of Life with me. Understood?"

Everyone, but Ayako and Tobi, murmured an involuntary "understood".

Pain then turned to Ayako. "Go and get your things ready, Ayako. Come in to my office in one hour." Ayako bowed her head in obedience. Pain disappeared after that and so did she. Konan took Tenten's dead body, then left as well.

The rest of the organization remained. One bird flew chirping by as they all faced eachother. "Oh, we are so going with them, (hm)*****!"

"Noo." Tobi hadn't spoken with them. "Leader told us not to-"

"Grow up, Tobi, yeah." Deidara hit the lolli-pop up his head.

"Tobi is hurt now." A tear sparkled sadly on the hole of his mask.

"So we'll follow them," Kisame went through their plan, ignoring Tobi. Itachi nodded.

"Only one hour," Sasori muttered. "I need to fix my puppets!" In a poof he disappeared.

"Tobi has to tell Ayako-chan." The lolli-pop grew legs as he started his way.

In one move Deidara grabbed Tobi by his cloak. "What exactly are you going to tell her, hm?"

"That Tobi and his friends want to follow her."

"Fucking friends?" Hidan felt like throwing up.

"You won't, hm." Deidara then kicked Tobi off, yelling "katsu" as he put his two fingers before his nose.

Screaming Tobi fell to the ground, his body letting off some steam.

"Poor guy," Zetsu's white half said with sympathy. His black half though, couldn't care less.

"Stop playing around and let's get ready." Behind Kakuzu's serious eyes, he couldn't wait to become rich.

"We really should get ready." Kisame disappeared in a water wall. The Uchiha nodded, then was gone as well.

Ayako ran into her room, seeing her cat sit on her bed. "Nyu!"

_"Ayako?" _

"Leader-sama and I, we will find the bottle of Life and then Teny will live again!" In her joy she took her cat, spinning her in circles. Nyu looked like she was ready to die as she meowed in a weird way. Carefully Ayako put her back in the bed. "Sorry, Nyu. I forgot that you get dizzy easily." In a hurry, Ayako found a backpack in her wardrobe. It was black and had red clouds on it. Typical for an Akatsuki member.

Nyu put a paw on her head, then asked, _"So, you're leaving?"_

Her mistress smiled as he put a few outfits in the back pack. "Hai."

_"With... Pain?"_ Slinky she took a cat-step forward.

Ayako stopped to pack her things for a moment. She didn't like where this was going. "Y- yeah... ."

Nyu sat down again, purring. _"Have you already thought about the possibility that he might... like you?"_

Ayako blushed. "N- n- no, Nyu! What gives you this thought anyway?" She started to pack again.

Nyu meowed softly. _"Just you and him?"_

Ayako's packing speed lowered. "Y- yeah. What's with that?"

Nyu continued to purr as she watched her mistress in distress. _"I was just... wondering... ."_

Her blush widened as she turned around to face her cat. "Nyu!"

Her cat wiggled her tail slowly from side to side, "accidentally" forming a heart.

Red like a tomato Ayako turned slightly more to her cat. "N- no, Nyu! That's not true! I will get the bottle of Life and then Teny and Neji-kun will live again!" She shook her head as she turned back to her wardrobe. "I meant Teny. And I will heal Neji-kun, then. Trust me, Nyu! I'll do everything just to make my friends feel better!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Itachi really shouldn't say too much; it would ruin his throat. ^3^

*****I mean with the **(hm)** that, well, everybody says the line, and because everybody says it Deidara is there as well. And he adds it to his part.

**Thanks for taking your time and reading my story so far. **

**(This is nowhere near the end.)**

I hope you enjoyed it. Well... probably not the killing, but if you did I am fine with that, too.

**Oh, and I would like to know if you want a Christmas special or something. If you have any ideas for a special with Ayako, Nyu and the Akatsuki you have to tell me, if not, then not.**

Thanks again and see you in the next chapter! ^3^


	11. The search of the bottle of Life

**Disclaimer:** All Akatsuki members go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Eleven.~

* * *

><p><strong>The search of the bottle of Life.<strong>

_The Akatsuki is nothing without their Leader! So they follow._

* * *

><p>"I'm done," Ayako said, zipping her filled back-pack close. She stood up, throwing it over her shoulder. "I'll go to Leader-sama now." Nyu purred, her cat face threatened Ayako. "S- stop that, Nyu." She glanced at her cat, but couldn't hide her blush. "We'll only search the bottle of Life!"<p>

Nyu meowed. _"Sure, Ayako. Have fun."_ The cat's implyings made Ayako's blush bigger.

"Nyu!" Though, Ayako left and went into Pain's room. Carefully she knocked on the door before she entered. "I am done, Leader-sama."

He looked up to her; she still wore Tobi's cloak. "Good."

His eyes made her uncomfortable. "A- a- and now, Leader-sama?"

"We'll go and seek for the bottle of Life." Ayako wondered if he had heard Nyu, and now was just teasing her. On the other hand, all she wanted was to find the bottle of Life, so there was no time to think about such things!

Both made their way out and walked for quite some time. Ayako looked around, observing the beauty of nature as she walked behind her Leader.

"Come on next to me, Ayako." She made a few quick steps to walk beside him. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Erm..." She swallowed. "N- no, Leader-sama." She looked at a bush, then back at him. "Should I?"

Smirking he faced her. "No."

They went on for a while until they heard a waterfall swoosh. Next to the lake where the water fell down to, was a giant tree with a hole in it. It was big enough for three people to sleep it. Pain stopped, and so did she. Amazed she watched the waterfall.

"It... it looks awesome!"

"It is getting late. We'll rest here." He took his belongings and placed it in the hole of the tree. Ayako did the same. After that he reached her a bottle of water. "You should drink."

Sheepishly she took it. While she drank, Pain got busy with other things. Ayako on the other hand quietly sat down by the waterfall, loosing her thoughts in it.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the same forest, eight men couldn't decide which way to go. "You're wrong, Tobi, yeah." Deidara pointed in the opposite direction. "They went _that_ way!"

"I think Tobi is right," Kisame gave his thought to the chaos.

"You just smell your cocksucking mother in the sea," Hidan threw his angry words at the shark-man. Kisame glared at Hidan while Sasori had an idea.

"We also could let my puppets-"

"I want my money," Kakuzu screamed the attention on him.

"I'm hungry... ." Everybody stared at Zetsu with fear. "Just kidding." He smirked.

"_Not_ funny, (hm)!"

Itachi was the first one who calmed. "I will lead the way."

"And why should you, yeah?" Deidara glared at him.

"Because..." He looked Deidara deep in the eyes. After that a soft blow of wind rushed through his smooth hair. His black eyes were endless and his lips perfect. "I am the sexy one." Kisame fought his nosebleed. Deidara just stared.

Kakuzu waved his camera around the sexy model. "What do you think a fangirl would give me for a picture of Itachi like this?"

"A _lot_!" Kisame wiped his nosebleed off.

Quickly Kakuzu took the photo. "Got it!" His eyes flashed up in money.

"Oi, oi!" Tobi jumped up and down. "Tobi wants to be sexy, too!"

"No way, hm!"

Zetsu's white half supported the yummy looking lolli-pop. "Let's give it a try."

Cheerfully Tobi put one arm, and one foot up for the pose. Everyone, but Itachi and Zetsu, sweat-dropped.

Itachi typed his chin. "You could be better if you let me help you... ."

"Yayy! Tobi will be as sexy as Itachi-senpai!"

"You will not be able to reach _my_ sexiness, but you might be able to _appear_ sexy," the sexy Uchiha advised him. Kisame and Zetsu giggled. Deidara lost hope.

"That will be a loooong road, un."

"Once Tobi is ready, tell me!" The money in Kakuzu's eyes stayed there for a little longer.

"Who cares 'bout that fucking sexiness? Let's fucking go and follow our damned Leader and that bitch!"

"Hidan is right," Sasori said emotionless.

"We have to find the bottle! Then I'll be rich!" The theme music of Heaven started to play behind Kakuzu.

"Cut the damned sound out, hm, Tobi!"

Tobi got up behind Kakuzu, throwing the radio away. "But Tobi is a good boy."

"Now... what way?" Kisame asked as they still hung on the decision they couldn't agree with.

"This," Sasori pointed at a direction, "way."

"I agree." Kisame grinned lightly.

"No, Sasori no danna," the blonde dude protested. "That's the same way Tobi wanted to go, hm!"

"That, as well, is the right way." Itachi closed his eyes in his wisdom.

"Are you all against me, hm?" Deidara rose his voice.

"No, senpai. Tobi-"

Pissed, Deidara faced the lolli-pop. "Cut. It. Out. Tobi. Hm."

The puppet sighed. "Which way? I hate to wait!"

"We know," Deidara shouted.

Kisame tried to solve this problem. "Let's just go-"

Deidara cut him off. "But if it's wrong-"

"Jashin will punish you," Hidan ended Deidara's sentence.

Kisame glared at Hidan. "As if you know the way!"

"I will just have to ask Jashin." Kisame rose an eyebrow at him. "You whores just have to leave me alone and I'll-"

"I need the bottle!" His partner freaked.

"Calm down, yeah!"

"Tobi is a good boy," he suddenly sung as he ran slowmotion circles around everybody. "Tobi loves the woooorld." The lolli-pop continued to sing in uneven notes while he threw flowers at everybody like a fairy.

Itachi skillfully caught a flower. "Oh, thank you, my fans." He closed his eyes, smelling at it. "So wonderful."

Although those flowers were pretty, Zetsu ate the flowers he could catch. Kakuzu was as well busy to catch some, but had a different intention for them. "I'm sure some girls out there want flowers!" Jashin's best man cut the flowers in three with his three bladed scythe, cursing.

Deidara watched with a pissed expression, thinking everybody had gone nuts. "If you guys won't stop-"

"And especially much, much, muuuuch loooooooove for senpaaaii." The uneven notes hit Deidara in his face, and the flowers his whole body. The orange lolli-pop flew in circles around his senpai.

"Katsu!"

The next thing they saw was a lolli-pop on the ground with its behind up in the air. "Tobi is a... good... boy... ."

"And who will carry him now?" Kisame asked like he was in charge of all this.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "The one who wants him to come with us, hm."

"Do we want to stay here forever?" Sasori's fingers started to itch from the waiting.

"No! The bottle!"

"Then let's fucking go!"

"And which way, yeah?"

"This way." Kisame pointed a direction.

"No, hm." Deidara crossed his arms.

"Not this fucking fish way!" Hidan was for once on Deidara's side.

"Enough!" Sasori took the lead. "Who wants to go the way Kisame just offered?" He rose his own hand and so did Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu.

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Tobi is _not_, hm!"

"Why not, senpai?" He asked with tears on the edge to fall.

Kisame prevented an other fight. "You are, Tobi!"

"So just Deidara and Hidan don't agree." Sasori took his hand back down.

"My way." Kisame showed his teeth in a grin. He rose his eyebrows up and down as the rest of the Akatsuki decided for him.

"Your way? Did you buy it, hm?"

Kisame sweat-dropped. "No."

"Then let's go." Sasori started to walk. He finally had enough of this waiting. Reluctantly Deidara and Hidan went along.

After a while of peaceful wandering, Tobi spoke, "I'm frightened."

"Why?" Kisame asked as he continued to walk.

"It's dark."

"Then let's fucking rest!"

"But we have to find the bottle immediately!"

"We haven't even found Leader, nor Ayako. How are we supposed to find the bottle?" Zetsu asked.

"Be quiet." All were quiet for a moment. Itachi increased the suspense. "I hear something."

"Fuck! Me too, and it's _you_, asshole," Hidan insulted the smart Uchiha.

Itachi ignored him. "Look through this bush. Ayako and Leader are on the other side."

"We finally found them," everybody whisper-screamed as they spied.

Kisame leaned back. "Who's way has been the right one?" He smirked.

Deidara overheard him, finding something more important. "Wait. What is Ayako-chan doing, hm?"

"I don't know," Zetsu answered. The rest moved closer to see what she was doing.

"As far as I know her, she takes a shower right now."

Eight men watched a young girl take her towel and walk over to the waterfall. She put her Akatsuki cloak down. As Deidara sneezed his nosebleed of what was to come, Ayako turned around, feeling uneasy. Yet, those were all ninjas, so it wasn't too hard for them to hide. Kisame grinned as he saw the written text on her blue shirt say "Sea World". She pulled it off, then stripped her shorts down. After untying her blue sandals, she jumped into the water.

"Why not her underwear, yeah?"

"I would say," Itachi faced Deidara, "because she is shy."

"I'm going to make her feel not as lonely in the water, hm." Deidara got up, but got as quickly pulled down. "Sasori no danna...-"

"Don't lose your mind." Sasori's serious face met Deidara's cute one.

"I didn't, yeah," the blonde said cluelessly.

"You fucking forgot our Leader!"

"He's gone." Deidara looked around. "I can't see him, hm."

With the blink of an eye, every member turned to stone as they heard a too familiar voice. "I wouldn't trust your eyes."

"Fuck, (hm)!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you guys don't mind that I made Itachi OOC in this one, but I had to make Itachi say that he is sexy! XD Well, that is the truth, right, girls? ^3^

And yeah, I know, I know, they _all_ are (a bit) OOC, but I also have an OC in this story so it my OC changes a few things. So, if you don't like the way they are OOC please don't mention it.

As well would I like to inform you that I probably will only update once in a week. I started to work on a different story (none Fiction) and thus I won't have as much time. I hope you understand. The days that I will update will either be Friday, Saturday or Sunday.

Last but not least I would give a special thanks for _New account sign up taken name_ (I hope it's spelled right) for constantly reviewing.

Also, thanks to everyone who read it and enjoyed it, even if only a little bit.

**Thank you very much!**


	12. The circle of Love

**Disclaimer:** The right to the Akatsuki goes to Masashi Kishimoto.~

**Claimer: **Blame Ayako on me.

* * *

><p><strong>The circle of Love.<strong>

_Alone with Pain... and the rest of the Akatsuki._

* * *

><p>With crossed arms and a serious, plus angry face, Pain stood behind his eight men. Slowly they turned around, hoping to find mercy in his eyes.<p>

"It's not what it looks like, hm." It never is.

"Shut the damn, fucking hell up!"

"Do you have a better excuse?" Deidara glared at Hidan.

"That wasn't an excuse." Itachi had a high IQ.

"What, hm?"

"Your sentence, it wasn't an excuse," Itachi explained.

"Of course it is!" Deidara looked at his first partner. "Right, Sasori no danna, hm?"

Sasori didn't look at him. "Kind of... ."

Deidara let his eyelids halfway down. "Thanks, un," he said sarcastically.

"Tobi is a good boy," the lolli-pop cheered.

"Your line doesn't fit right now, Tobi, hm."

"But... Tobi-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Don't turn him down, guys." Kisame stood up for Tobi.

"Why?" Hidan looked at the shark. "Just because you're ugly as well?" He stretched his head to the left then right. "At least Tobi hides his face. Do us a favor and put a mask on as well!"

"No!" Hidan's words caused a tear to appear on Tobi's mask. "Tobi is pretty!"

Hidan and Deidara rose an eyebrow as they leaned forward then turned their heads to look at "the pretty guy".

"Who said that, yeah?"

Tobi swallowed a tear. "My mother!"

"You don't even have a fucking mother!"

"And how was he born?" Kisame tried his best.

"He isn't even a damned human at all!"

"How do you know?" Kisame splashed.

"Do you want to die, or what the goddamn hell do you want?" Hidan threatened him. Kisame was about to shoot back, but got interrupted by their Leader.

"Silence!" All stared at their Leader with big, innocent eyes. "Good... . Now, who's idea was it?"

The group of eight man faced one another. The lolli-pop was to say its line, but got kicked out, landing in front of Pain. "It was him, (hm)!"

Pain looked down on the sitting Tobi, then to the seven "good" men. He rose his eyebrows lightly. "Is that so?" All - but Tobi - nodded. To receive a better answer, Pain looked down on Tobi, repeating his question.

Insecure, Tobi faced his senpai. Deidara mouthed him a warning that if he would tell he'd be dead. Then he looked at Kisame who defended him so openly. Kisame sighed. Tobi moved on to look to Itachi, who... wore his usual pokerface.

"Is that so?" Pain asked again, his impatience with this bunch of men raising.

The lolli-pop looked at Pain. "Tobi doesn't know... ."

"Tell the truth, Tobi," Pain commanded.

Tobi threw himself on his knees, grabbing the end of Pain's cloak. "It was the idea of Tobi and all of his friends! Please forgive Tobi and his friends," he cried out.

Deidara glared at Tobi. "You're dead, yeah."

Hidan scoffed, "Damn, hyper guy!"

"Does this mean that I'll make no money?" Kakuzu was shocked by this thought.

Pain overheard all the comments. "It that true?" He looked at each of them.

"If you mean with the truth the truth, yeah..." he trailed off, rubbing his neck beneath his blonde hair.

Pain had enough. "Yes or no!"

"Yes!" Kisame was a good shark.

"Kisame, hm!" Deidara was an indigent man in this situation.

"He'd find out sooner or later," Kisame said.

"True." Zetsu was not much interested in this scolding.

With tears on his mask, Tobi dared look up to Pain. "What will Leader do now to Tobi and his friends?" He sobbed.

"We're _not_ your fucking friends!" Pain gave Hidan a look that made him shut up. Pouting he looked in the opposite direction, and what his eyes found was much more interesting than this. "Damn...!" His partner realized Hidan's staring.

"What is it?" Kakuzu turned to the same direction.

"Oi!" Deidara threw his hair back. "What are you-" He, as well, was shut as he saw what Hidan and Kakuzu looked at. Even Itachi's eyes widened for an instant.

Zetsu licked his lips as he saw Ayako in the hole of the tree changing. She just had slipped in her black panties. They all could see her bare back now. "Looks tasty."

Tobi freaked as he saw this. He screamed that Zetsu wasn't to eat Ayako, and the following scream was for Ayako and that she was a good girl.

His screaming made Ayako turn. Her eyes expanded, and quickly she crossed her arms before her well formed breasts.

"Turn around," Pain ordered. Ayako wanted to turn around as he said. "Not you Ayako; the others!" Reluctantly, the men turned around.

"Why, un?" Deidara sat down, crossing his arms. "I don't get it," he mumbled. "I am 19, hm!"

"You're the youngest though," Sasori reminded him.

"Is someone even older than Leader-sama, hm?"

"Of course." Itachi knew everything.

"And why is _he_ the Leader, hm?" Deidara went on in this to him unfairness.

Pain leaned down to the blonde. "What did you just say?"

Deidara stared at him in shock. "Uh... un."

"Think before you talk." Pain backed off, leaving Deidara with a sweat-drop.

"Why does Leader watch?" Kisame asked, his back still turned on Ayako.

Itachi gazed at the trees before him. "He isn't watching."

"Then what the fuck is doing?" Hidan complained.

"Spying," Zetsu answered.

Hidan sweat-dropped. "You're not serious, are you?"

Zetsu grinned as he licked his teeth. "I love to joke before I eat something."

Hidan stared at him with one eye larger than the other. "Cut the fuck out!"

"Guys...?" Ayako walked over, fully dressed. She wore a blue sweater with a fish on it because it was getting dark, the same shorts and same sandals again.

Quickly Deidara jumped up. "You missed me, didn't you, Ayako-chan, hm?" He smirked at her blush.

"I'm waiting," Pain said as all had turned their back on him.

Ayako faced him. "Oh... I am sorry, Leader-sama!" She made a quick bow.

He held her gaze. "Ayako, I meant the others."

"I am sorry, Leader-sama!" She bowed again. Quietly Pain sighed at her.

"We're sorry, Ayako, (hm)!"

"Tobi is really sorry. Tobi wanted to tell Ayako-chan, but Dei-" Deidara hit Tobi, who stumbled.

"Are you alright, Tobi-senpai?" Ayako asked.

"Tobi likes Ayako-chan." He grinned under his mask.

She smiled. "Aya- um, I meant, I like you too, Tobi-senpai."

"Which reminds me..." Hidan started to smirk. "Ayako's fucking cat get will get her punishment soon." Yet Pain's serious and warning eyes made Hidan's fun fade.

"Where is Nyu, anyway?" Kisame asked, looking in the round. Tobi jumped nervously on his feet.

Suspiciously, Deidara eyed him. "Something is telling me that he knows... hm."

Tobi rubbed his neck. "Tobi doesn't kno-" But his bag he had brought with himself blew him off. Nyu jumped out off his bag.

"Nyu!" Ayako bended down and spread her arms. Her cat immediately jumped happily right into them. As Nyu snuggled herself up on her mistress, Ayako got back up. "Did Tobi bring you?"

She purred. _"Yep." _

"Thank you, Tobi-senpai." She faced him. "You're the best good boy who I know!"

Tobi's mask sparkled, turning chibi. "Tobi feels so loved." All looked at him in a weird way, for the exception of Deidara and Hidan.

"Since you all are here," Pain had no other choice than say this, "you can stay." His eight men sighed with relief. "However," all stood straight. "You will not interfere."

"Why, hm?" Pain only faced him which said it all. With a sweat-drop he put his hands up. "I was just asking, un."

"It is because she needs to grow stronger." Itachi was on the right track.

Deidara muttered angrily, "And he harder, hm."

Pain turned a blind eye on Deidara's comment. "Did you all bring your equipment?" Sasori answered with a simple "yes". "You can unpack your belongings. Although, you are not to come too close to where Ayako and I will rest." Tobi suddenly saluted.

"Yes, sir!" With the blink of an eye, Tobi unpacked all his equipment. The rest watched while Sasori blinked. "Done," he announced a few seconds later.

Deidara scratched he side of his head lightly. "Why is your sleeping bag in the tree where Ayako is going to sleep, hm?"

"Tobi wanted to sleep with Ayako-chan, so Ayako-chan wouldn't be frightened!" His mask curled up in sugar. Ayako, on the other hand, stared.

"T- thank you, Tobi-senpai... ."

He hugged the tree. "Tobi likes Ayako-chan!"

"But nobody likes you, un!" Deidara had lost his cool some time ago. Pain faced Deidara. He hated that look! Glancing away, he pouted.

The sun was setting down and all got their places to sleep ready. Zetsu was looking at some flowers. However, Tobi was running around, catching some mosquitoes since the butterflies had gone to sleep. Itachi had collected some wood and now started the campfire.

As the sun had vanished from this side of the world the moon and the clear blanket of stars took over. Slowly each member sat around on the campfire, enjoying its warmth. Deidara stared at the fire, pouting.

"Why isn't Tobi in the middle, hm?"

"Tobi wants to play something!" The lolli-pop moved to the sides in its seat.

"Fuck, no!" Hidan glared at the orange mask.

"Why does Hidan-senpai not want to play?" he asked innocently.

"'Cause it's a fucking game!" Hidan looked back to the endless fire. He put his elbow on his knee, propping his jaw on his left hand.

Ayako petted Nyu who laid purring in her lap. "What game do you want to play, Tobi-senpai?" She looked up, her eyes representing the crackling fire.

"Tobi thought of a game with lots of loooove!" His mask curled up once again. Everyone else stared at him. Just what was this supposed to mean? These tough guys weren't gay!

"Love?" Kisame rose one of his blue eyebrows.

Hidan moved his head slightly. "Never got damn love?" His smirk provoked Kisame.

"Of course I have!" He glared. "You-"

"Enough," Pain ordered with a firm voice. He sat down next to Tobi and Itachi; his look made nobody dare say a word - except Tobi.

"So we all love eachother now?"

"Erm, Tobi-senpai, I dunno how, but-"

Tobi turned to his left. "Don't worry, Ayako-chan." Then he turned back to everyone, the light of the fire moving. "Take the hands of the persons who is sitting next to you." As an example, he took Ayako's right hand, and Pain's left one. "Everybody has to close their eyes now and say 'We are the circle of love, we are the circle of love, we are the circle of love. And our love will never end, no matter what will happen, what will happen! Because we're not afraid of anything, because our love to eachother will'-"

"Cut it out, yeah!" Deidara threw a stone in the fire. "Nobody wants to say such crap, hm!"

"Come on, Deidara-senpai." Ayako smiled at Deidara who sat to her left as she still held on to Tobi's hand. "Don't you think it's kinda... nice? It's kinda cute."

The blonde pouted again. "Cute, eh?"

"Yeah..." She smiled at him. "Love really is the best thing that can happen to someone."

His pout was gone. He smirked at her. "Ya think so?"

The campfire made her blush intense. "Y- yeah, don't you think?"

"You can change your mind, hm." He leaned in to her.

"Stop the flirting, Deidara," Kisame said angrily.

Deidara looked up to Kiame who sat about in front of him on the other side of the fire. "Just because you're still not as popular with the ladies, hm." Kisame had a depressed moment.

"I could help you out, Deidara, and give you a few flirt lessons." Itachi sat next to Kisame. The shark patted Itachi's back in this moment of support. It was true that Itachi was an expert in this and much more popular with women.

Deidara sweat-dropped. "No, thanks, hm."

"Oi, Itachi-senpai!" Tobi waved his arms. "I still want to become sexy!"

Itachi closed his eyes slowly. "We'll try it later." He opened his eyes again as Tobi cheered.

"Are we continuing now?" Kisame was back to normal.

Hidan rose an eyebrow. "What with?"

Zetsu's dark side grinned. "Tobi's love spell."

"Love spell?" Ayako was confused.

Nyu purred. _"Maybe you all with love eachother after." _

She glanced down on her cat. "It wouldn't be good if everyone loved everybody... ."

_"You'll see what I mean."_ Nyu snuggled up.

"Let's continue." Itachi took Pain and Kisame's hand. Kisame took Sasori's hand. Sasori took Zetsu's hand. Zetsu took Kakuzu's hand. Kakuzu took Hidan's hand. Reluctantly, Hidan and Deidara connected with their hands, but Deidara then smirked as he took Ayako's hand.

"Now close your eyes," Tobi instructed, "and speak the same words I speak:

We are the circle of love, we are the circle of love, we are the circle of love.

And our love will never end,

no matter what will happen,

what will happen?

Because we're not afraid of anything

because our love to eachother will stick us together,

and never get lost,

and never ever get lost.

With all that we want to say,

say something that's deep in our hearts.

We don't know what it is,

but time will come and change it all!

Everything will change!

Change, change, change...

And we will find the one,

the one who we love!

"Quick! Open your eyes, senpais!"

Groaning most members opened their eyes, thinking this was a waste of time. Yet Ayako quickly teared her eyes open. Little black dots made her mind dizzy. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes. "... Leader-sama... ." She leaned forward. "Na... Leader-sama, you-" Deidara squeezed her hand, bringing her back.

"What is it, hm?"

Puzzled in what was reality and what was imagination, she first looked at Sasori who sat on the opposite, then Deidara. "N- nothing. E- everything's fine, Deidara-senpai."

"Why did you lean in?" Kisame still held hands with Itachi. Sasori, however, had pulled his hands back to himself.

"There's just the fire in the middle." Ayako looked up to the red-head. Her breathing was fitfully. "Leader sits next to Tobi... ." She looked to her right to see Pain next to Tobi. Deidara and Tobi still held on to her hands. Suddenly she started to gasp; her hands were shaking; her eyes went black.

Worried, Deidara got up. "Ayako-chan, hm?" Nyu quickly jumped off her mistress' lap. Tobi, however, cried hysterically for help as Ayako lost her consciousness, crashing with her back on the grass.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I wanted to thank my reviewers of chapter 11 so much for not minding. *squeezes each of reviewer* Also would I like to thank my reviers for reviewing. You have no idea how much motivation you give!

But I also wanted to thank those who read it, put it on their story Alert and/ or Favourited it.

Oh, and if you want anything special to happen in the **Christmas Special** feel free to tell. For example, if Ayako should kiss anyone beneath the mistletoe, or if some members should kiss, or if you want Hidan to receive a special gift... write it down. I'd appreciate it. (I already started and I think it's gonna be a looong Special. 0_o) Anyhow, any ideas? Tell me and I will take use of them.


	13. Trouble in the Forest

**Disclaimer: **The rights to the Akatsuki, and always will, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **Ayako and Nyu were my idea.

**Author's Note:** Chapter Thirteen.~

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in the Forest.<strong>

_Ayako-chan would never hurt anybody! Ayako-chan is a good girl._

* * *

><p>Nyu meowed as she sat on her mistress' chest. Tobi leaned over Ayako's passed out body. The sun was beaming behind him.<p>

"Does Nyu-chan think Ayako-chan is awake?"

Deidara came up. "What are you doing, yeah?"

"Tobi was wondering if Ayako-chan was awake, senpai."

Waiting, Deidara looked away. But as he received no answer, he looked at the mask. "And?" Confused, Tobi turned his mask. "Is Ayako-chan awake, hm?" He asked impatiently.

The lolli-pop scratched the back of his head. "Tobi doesn't know... ." Quietly the girl on the ground groaned. Then she opened her eyes.

"Wha... what...?" It was creepy to her to see all members lean in above her. Nervously she pulled a muscle on her lip up.

"Ayako-chan is awake again," Tobi sung. A few members went back to what they had done before.

"How do you feel?" She could see Kisame's sharp teeth flash up as he spoke.

"I... erm..." Warily she sat up, yet lost balance and was about to fall back on her back, but Itachi stood behind her, his legs stopping her fall. With big eyes she looked up. Itachi still was pretty from this point of view. "S- sorry, Itachi-senpai!" Blinking she looked back down. What exactly was it that she had seen after the love spell? In her mind it said that _he_ was their Leader, but _he_ had red hair that covered half of his face.

Tobi caught Deidara's glare to this situation. "Senpai shouldn't be jealous. Ayako-chan likes everyone." His sugar taking him higher, the lolli-pop danced around the dusty fire which had extinguished last night.

"I am _not_ jealous, un!"

Ayako tried to order her thoughts. "What... what time is it?" Nyu jumped off on the ground.

"It now it's time for lunch." Sasori had gone to lean on a tree.

"Oh..." Without realizing she grasped for Itachi's cloak, pulling herself up. Itachi felt cool. At least that's what he looked like. "I hope I didn't bother anybody... ."

"Honestly, Ayako. You? And being a bother?" The shark rose his eyebrows.

Hidan growled, standing up. "Yeah, if she's in a fucking good mood. Make her mad and you die!"

"Ayako-chan would never do that!" Tobi went up before her.

The immortal man pointed accusing at Ayako. "Ask her!"

The lolli-pop spun around. "Is that true?" His eye used the chibi transformation. "Does Ayako-chan hurt people?"

"Well..." She glanced away. Tobi's chibi eye made it hard for her to tell the truth. "... hai... ." She glanced back to see the mask in shock. "I can nothing for it!" Her eyes started to tear. "It's just... what would you do if your friends had died?" Tobi's eye grew sad.

"Tobi feels so sorry for asking. Tobi didn't know that Ayako-chan just wants to kill the evil in this world... ."

Hidan scoffed. "The damn evil?"

"Tobi," his favourite senpai called the lolli-pop. Tobi turned to him. "Why did you join this organization again, hm?"

Proudly Tobi put his hands on his hips. "Because Tobi knew that Ayako-chan would join!" All - but Ayako - sweat-dropped. Nyu meowed, shaking her head. "What?" Tobi asked the cat.

"Nothing," Ayako answered, smiling. "Thank you, Tobi-senpai."

"Ayako-chan is always welcome!"

"Oh..." Something seemed to be missing. Not everyone was there. "Where is Leader-sama?" She went up on her tip toes, but couldn't see him anywhere. Nyu rose her eyebrows up and down.

_"Are you missing him already?"_

Her blush responded for her, but she thought it'd be best if she would say it. "N- no, Nyu! He... is just... Leader-sama... ." Her cat waggled her tail slowly back and forth.

_"Sure."_

"S- stop giving me that look, Nyu," her mistress commanded. However, Nyu continued, purring.

"The sun is really hot," Tobi said into the uneven round as he saw Ayako's blush.

"What do you mean?" Zetsu's white half asked kindly.

"Don't you see it?" Tobi circled around Ayako to make her blush obvious. "Ayako's gotten a sunburn!" To mistake a blush with a sunburn made Ayako blush even more.

"N- no! T- th- that's not it!" She waved her hands around.

"What is it, then?" Kisame asked with a smirk, knowing the answer.

Kakuzu was half-way in his thoughts. "Maybe she loves someone... . I have an idea." Bored Hidan looked at his partner. "If we find out who she loves I'll get money!"

Kisame thought this was unfair. "Only you?"

Kakuzu looked at the shark. "Who else?"

"Tobi is a good boy."

"Leader-sama has been gone for a walk." Itachi had kept his cool.

"Thanks, um... did you senpais eat breakfast already?"

"Nope," Kisame said plainly.

"We wanted to wait until you get up, hm. Except Sasori." He glanced over to Sasori. "He couldn't wait, yeah." Ayako held her eyes a little bit longer on the puppet. Slightly annoyed Sasori glanced up.

"Something the matter, Ayako?"

Embarrassed she glanced away. "N- no... Everything's fine. Why should something be up?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Always, when I, dunno... when something's happening... it... happens and somehow, and then..." Ayako went on talking as every member gave her a strange look.

_"She needs to rest." _

Kisame guessed what Nyu was saying. "Or she's got way to much sleep."

Zetsu nodded. "You've got a point." His black half then spoke, "I'm getting really hungry."

Hidan rolled his head. "Why aren't we eating?"

"Then let's eat now." Itachi's pokerface was... unreadable.

Dramatically Kakuzu jumped on his money, hugging it. "You won't get any money from me for going shopping!"

The blonde guy rose an eyebrow. "We're... in a forest, yeah?"

Desperately Kakuzu held on to his money. "And what does that mean?"

"That we _can't_ go shopping, hm," Deidara exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Kakuzu asked. His arms never lost his money. "A good business man has shops everywhere!" Deidara stared at him as if he had lost his sanity.

"That's just stupid!" Kisame took part in the conversation.

"And why the damned hell do you even care, shark?" Hidan barked. In reply, Kisame glared at him.

"Do you want trouble?"

Sarcastically Hidan waved his arms. "Ohh... I am soo frightened...! A shark wants to bite me!" Kisame glared more.

"Don't make me do that!"

"Oi, oi!" Ayako held her hands up on her chest. "Kisame-senpai! Hidan-senpai! Please stop that!" Kisame gave Hidan one more glare.

"Okay... ."

Hidan smirked. This scenario was amusing. "How cute. Ayako and her pet, Kisame-chan." He looked directly at the blue man. "Are you always this obedient? Come on, be a good boy and sit down. Sit down. Sit." Kisame started to boil, but tried to keep his cool. His glare should keep Hidan off.

"Not... funny...!"

"Aw, Kisame-chan, but it is." He smirked more.

"Please stop that, Hidan-senpai," Ayako begged, looking him in the eyes. Yet Hidan looked at Kakuzu who had a brilliant idea.

"We have to open a circus right now!"

"What for?" Zetsu's white half asked.

Kakuzu got nuts. "Kisame is our show!"

"Please- what?"

"I see it clearly!" Kakuzu looked up, seeing the vision of the line in the sky. "Kisame, the talking and dogish waterthing," he announced. "I see the money roll!"

Kisame grit his teeth. "Waterthing?" He lead his hand back to grab for his Samehada*****.

"No... ." Ayako's eyes widened as she saw what was going on. "Please, no fighting!"

"You heard that?" Hidan reached for his scythe, smirking. "Your mistress called."

"No!" Determined Ayako stepped between the shark and the immortal. "Stop that!" Her tone was serious.

_"Oh, no... ."_

Hidan sighed as Ayako was in his way. "What's with that look?" She only looked him in the eyes, her purple eyes threatening him. "The same, damn look? Do you wanna try and kill me again, breakbone bitch?"

"Breakbone bitch, eh?" Zetsu watched carefully.

"Haven't you heard yet?" Sasori was still leaning against the tree.

"I know... I was just wondering about the nickname."

"It is also the truth," Itachi said with a smart ass.

"Sad but true, hm." Deidara looked disappointed.

Kisame had his hand still on his sword. "I still wonder how such a beautiful, cheerful and happy girl can have such a dangerous kekkei genkei." Itachi glanced at his partner.

"It only depends on the blood. It has nothing to do with the character of that person."

"That might be true." Kisame let his guard down. "But still... ."

"I'm saying it again." Ayako's serious purple eyes annoyed Hidan. "Please let go of your weapon!" Hidan growled, insulting her further, but of course, he didn't let go of his beloved three bladed scythe. In fact, he was holding on to it just in case she would lose her kind side again.

Nyu meowed helplessly that someone should do something. Though, no one could understand her.

"I really have nothing against it," Zetsu's black half said; his white one continued, "but I don't want to make her mad."

"What should we do, hm?" Deidara asked clueless. Hidan found pleasure in provoking her. He twirled his scythe once above his head.

"What did you just do?" She asked, snarling.

"Do you want me to replay my action for you?"

The sparkling emotions in her eyes started to fade. The purple wasn't soft anymore; it was turning empty.

"Fucking dammit!" Hidan cursed her under his breath as he put his weapon back in its place. She watched him a few more moments, making sure that he'd stop. He hadn't taken his eyes off her, too. He glared her to death.

"I'm not fucking hungry," he yelled, angered. "Eat your damnshit all by yourself!" Stomping off, he left.

"Oi, Hidan!" Kakuzu turned, running after Hidan into the bushes with his money. "Wait for me! I'll search the shops with you!"

A soft blow of wind blew through her hair. She had her head lowered and her eyes closed. A few tears gathered as Tobi asked her if she wanted to eat. Swallowing her up coming tears, she looked up, giving her senpai a weak smile. "I... I don't want to eat." Her gaze drifted off to the woods. "I... I'm going for a walk. I won't go far." With the silence next to her, she went off.

"But Ayako-chan-" Itachi blocked Tobi's way with his arm.

"She needs some time for her own."

Ayako went into the forest, and as she was far enough she leaned her forehead against a tree. "Dammit," she muttered. "Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!" She consumed her chakra****** in her right fist, punching the tree to its dead.

_"... Ayako...?"_

Flinching, Ayako turned around. She sighed with relief as she only saw that it was her white and fluffy cat. "Oh... It's just you, Nyu... ." Three minutes of the peaceful nature sound passed. Mistress and cat, both didn't say anything. Ayako didn't say anything because something was bothering her. Nyu didn't say anything because she was a good cat and friend. "Nyu?" Ayako faced her cat. "I... I lost control of myself again, didn't I?"

Nyu meowed sadly. _"... Hai."_

"Dammit!" Ayako let herself fall to the ground but stopped her fall with her arms. "It's always like... like... as if I am becoming an other person...!" She hit the grass with her right fist. "Dammit!" She took a few more breaths, then sat up. A tear gently ran down on her cheek. "I...- why me?" Nyu brushed her right side on Ayako's legs before she sat down.

_"You know why, Ayako... ."_

Her mistress sobbed as another tear followed the first one. "Dammit...!"

"Don't cry, Ayako-chan," a deep voice suddenly said. It wasn't Kakuzu's, nor was it Pain's. Quickly Ayako looked around.

"Who said that?"

"Don't be afraid, Ayako." The voice paused for a moment. Ayako found herself sitting up straight and her hands digging into the earth. "I will care for you... I always have."

"W- who are you?" Nyu jumped on her mistress' shoulder as Ayako got up in one move. "Why? What... what do you want from me?" She spun in circles, looking up to the trees.

"Ayako!" Her spinning stopped as she saw Itachi standing next to a tree. It wasn't possible that she was only imagining this! Nyu had heard that voice as well! "Leader wants to speak to you."

"Me?" Ayako rose her eyebrows. "What have I done wrong?"

"He just wants to talk to you." Itachi didn't lack any other information. Without waiting, he went back to their camp.

Ayako, on the other hand, sighed. "Okay, Ayako, calm down... you just have to apologize to Hidan-senpai... ." She held her breath as she looked up to the shy. Green branches made it hard for her to see the blue of the sky. "Why always Hidan-senpai?"

"We will meet again... Ayako," the voice faded. With goosebumbs on her arms she only risked a glance from the corner of her eyes.

_"Don't worry, Ayako."_ Nyu glanced at her. _"Everything will be fine once we find the bottle of Life!" _Ayako looked ahead, smiling sadly.

"That might be true, but we won't be able to change the past... ." She shook her head, trying to lose the thought of her past. Quickly she then ran back to the base.

Kisame sat on a tree stump as she appeared between the bushes. Tobi came running up to her with joy written all over his mask. A few feet away from Kisame, Itachi stood as if he just hadn't called her in the woods. "Are you feeling better now?"

His face made her forget. "Y- yes, thank you, Itachi-senpai... ."

"But Ayako-chan has still has gotten a sunburn." Tobi put each of his hands on each of her cheek, making her lips swell into fish lips.

"N- no, Tobi-senpai!" Nyu rolled her eyes as she jumped off her shoulder.

_"I wonder when you ever will get out of your blush." _The meowing of her cat made her blush expand.

"Th- that's not funny, Nyu!"

Nyu sat down, smiling up to the dirty blonde girl. _"It sure is not."_ She waggled her tail from side to side.

Tobi released her as she muttered a "really". Suddenly Deidara came up.

"How are you feeling, hm?"

She thought her blush tried to kill her. "I... I... I don't know... oh! Where is Hidan-senpai?"

Deidara made a quick movement in the direction where Hidan left. "Still off with Kakuzu, un."

"And... they haven't come back yet?" The Uchiha questioned the girls intelligence. Deidara shook his head to her question.

"No, yeah."

"Yes... or no?" Pissed Deidara watched Tobi turn in circles around himself. "Tobi's confused!"

"_No_, yeah!"

Tobi's spiral mask distorted. "Still so confusing!"

Blending the little team out, Itachi turned to Ayako. "Leader wants to talk to you."

"Really?" He nodded. "Where is he?" He pointed over to the waterfall. Ayako glanced back before she left. "Arigato, Itachi-senpai." Itachi stayed unexpressed as she ran over to the waterfall.

The waterfall wooshed in all its might. The water splashed to send some sparkles of rainbows over the lake. Though, Ayako couldn't find Pain. "Leader-sama?" She went closer to the lake, but couldn't find him. "Leader-sama?" She rose her voice.

"Come over here, Ayako," Pain said loud enough for her to hear. She turned to see him sitting behind a large rock near the lake. The rock blended the camp fire and remaining Akatsuki members out. It was quiet over here, so there was no doubting that Pain had chosen this place on purpose. "Sit down." He glanced at the empty spot next to his left. Quietly she came closer to sit down, yet she was careful enough to leave some free space between him and her.

The waterfall was the only one who said something with its' whoosh in the meantine.

"Tobi told me something," Pain said after some quiet minutes. Nervously she glanced at him, but stayed in her pose. No, she wasn't mad at Tobi; she was more troubled with what her Leader had to tell her. For a minute, Pain remained silent. Her nerves were scared to interrupt him again, so she waited. He faced her. "Tobi told me that you had some trouble as I was gone?" This wasn't a question. She had trouble to swallow as she looked at him.

"N- no, w- well... ac- actually..." She turned completely to him, sitting on her knees. "I am sorry, Leader-sama!" Bowing she apologized. "I tried to calm them, but-"

"I see," she heard him say. With teary eyes of sorrow she glanced up, seeing him look at the waterfall.

"... Leader-sama...?"

"I am getting closer," he muttered to himself.

Slowly she sat back on her butt. "... What...?" He faced her with a slight smirk.

"Everything will turn out the way I planned."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *Samehada<strong> is Kisame's sword.

****chakra**. If you really don't know what chakra is I recommend for you to watch Naruto. But if you really wanna know = Chakra (, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. (Again, I got this explanation from NARUTOPEDIA. u_u The rights belong to whoever that wrote.)

And thanks again for the reviews. X3

Oh, and you are welcome to come up with what they should **eat** at the **Christmas Special**. I'd love to hear your ideas. =3


	14. Boyfriend and Waterfall

**Disclaimer:** The lovely organization belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **Ayako and Nyu... belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Fourteen.~

* * *

><p><strong>Boyfriend and Waterfall<strong>

_The search of the bottle of Life is really good. The whole organization enjoys itself._

* * *

><p>Pain commanded Ayako to go back to their camp. Happily Tobi ran up to her as she came up behind the large rock, Deidara looked rather pissed. Smiling she came closer to Itachi and Kisame who stood near the ashes of the campfire. "Has Hidan-senpai come back yet?"<p>

Itachi looked at her. "No."

Kisame shrugged his shoulders, sticking a branch in the ashes. "No clue."

Glancing to the ground, she bit her bottom lip. _I hope Hidan-senpai is not mad at me...!_

"What does Ayako-chan think about?" Tobi jumped in her view.

"Oh..." Ayako was surprised, but brushed it aside. "Nothing." Kisame pierced little holes in the ashes as he rose an eyebrow at her. "Okay, okay!" She rose her hands a bit. "I was wondering if Hidan-senpai might be mad at me...!"

Instead of answering, Kisame threw his head back. "I still don't understand how someone can be mad at you, Ayako-chan! I am also still wondering that you even know what the word 'bother' means!"

"I'm just worried." Her eyes turned sad. "I... don't want to hurt anybody... ."

"You're fine, Ayako." Sasori hadn't looked up to her as he had got busy with one of his puppets.

She turned to him, smiling. "Thank you, Sasori-senpai."

"What are Tobi and his friends doing now?" the lolli-pop asked. He moved closer to Itachi. "Oi, Itachi-senpai, Tobi still wants to become sexy! Will Itachi no danna of the sexiness teach me?" He threw himself on his knees before Master Uchiha.

Itachi smirked, going with his hand through his hair. "I know."

_"When do we eat?" _

"Oh... I haven't thought about that. How long was I talking to Leader-sama anyhow?" Nyu purred at her, making Ayako blush. "N- no, Nyu! It's not what you think it is!" Nyu kept her cat face in place, causing her mistress to redden more.

"Oh, no!" Tobi dropped the attention from Itachi for a second. "Ayako-chan's got a sunburn again! We should hide her in the shadows!" Blushing like a red tomato, Ayako was dragged under a tree by the hyper, worried lolli-pop. Her cat suppressed a giggle.

"What do you all want to eat?" Sasori asked as he was still busy on his puppet.

_"Now! Now!"_ Nyu meowed.

"Nyu..." She looked at her cat. "He asked _what_ we want to eat, and not when... ."

_"Oh... but I am so hungry that I can't think of anything else right now."_ The fluffy cat was close to pass out from hunger.

"Okay," Ayako laughed softly as Tobi released her. "Nyu wants to eat now."

Kisame narrowed his eyes on the cat. "Don't think about eating fish, little Nyu!" His small, round eyes glinted warningly. However, Nyu meowed at him.

"I'll take care of the food." Zetsu smirked.

Sasori didn't look up. "On your own?"

"Of course," his dark side replied before he grew back into the earth and with that disappeared.

"Come on, Tobi." Itachi called him with his finger. As Tobi's mask looked confused, he explained his intention in a question, "You want to become sexy, don't you?"

"Yayy!" Tobi followed his sexy Master, dancing. "Tobi is excited!" Master and student walked a bit off side, so nobody would disturb them in their sexiness lesson number 1.

Ayako glanced at Deidara. He looked back at her with his eyes asking 'What is it, yeah?' but she quickly looked back. "S- sorry for staring, Deidara-senpai!"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, then leaned on the tree Tobi had dragged her to and slid with her back down on it on her butt. She looked to her right where Sasori was still dealing with his puppets and Deidara forming animals with his clay. Her expression turned sad as she remembered that one of his birds had brought her away from her home. With one tear escaping she looked up to the clear, blue sky.

Nyu realized and jumped in her mistress' lap, purring and snuggling up on her. Ayako smiled down on her, petting her. Then she looked back up to the sky, seeing one single could pass slowly by.

"Nyu...?" Her cat purred in reply. "Do..." She looked down at her cat. "Do you really think we will find the bottle of Life?"

_"Sure. Don't you?"_

"I... don't know, Nyu. My life... it's all so messed up!"

_"But you're happy, aren't you?"_ Nyu had stopped to purr, knowing that something was up.

She gave her cat a weak smile. "I... I don't know... ." A tear glistened on her cheek as Nyu meowed worried.

"We _will_ find the bottle of Life!" Ayako found her hands in fists as she looked back up to the sky - the freedom. "And Teny _will_ live again! I also will heal Neji-kun, and we all will be happy!"

Nyu meowed. _"Really everyone?"_Ayako looked at her cat, her fists loosening.

"What do you mean?" Nyu looked over at Sasori and Deidara. "Oh... ."

_"Also, don't forget Tobi...!"_ Ayako looked back in her lap where her cat sat.

"You're... you're right, Nyu, but... what could I do that everyone could be happy?" Her cat sighed. "Hm... maybe... I can visit them once I revived Teny and married Neji-kun." She smiled as her cat facepawed herself.

_"Ayako... do you really think they will let you go easily? Think about Pain... and even this whole organization! They kidnapped you in the first place, and they aren't quite the 'happy, lucky, joy' organization. They're Akatsuki!"_

Ayako closed her eyes, sighing. "True..." With determination she opened her eyes afresh. "But now I just have to find the bottle of Life and then I heal Teny and Neji-kun!"

"What were you talking about?" Deidara asked sweetly as he sat down next to her. Nyu started to purr again.

"Eh- ah... random stuff." She smiled. Instead of his usual smirk, he smiled back.

"Oi, Ayako-chan, un..." She rose her eyebrows as she waited patiently to what he had to say. "I have been wondering..." She narrowed her eyes as he looked her directly in the eyes. "Is that Hyuuga-kid really your boyfriend, hm?"

Amused by Ayako's never ending blush, Nyu continued to purr. _"Here we go again. He really likes you."_

"Nyu!" But it didn't help.

"And, yeah?" Deidara looked adorable asking his question so reserved.

"Oh, um..." With her blood in action she looked at him. "Well... um... I... I don't know... . We... well... we love eachoth-" She swallowed. "-er and... we told eachother th- that we l- l- love e- eachother, but a- after that Itachi-senpai brought him into this small room and... and I- I haven't seen hin since then... ."

"Oh... un." Both looked to the ground. "Do you still love him, yeah?" He asked, facing her. She blushed and as she was about to answer a screaming Tobi ran up to the two blondes and a white cat. Ayako sighed with relief.

_Thanks, Tobi-senpai...!_

"You're annoying, Tobi, hm!" Deidara was back to his usual self.

"But Tobi's found something really important!" He moved with his legs up and down but stayed with his feet on the ground.

Nyu jumped off her lap as she followed Deidara's movement to stand up. "What is it?" The lolli-pop handed her a bottle. She blinked. Her blush returned though as Deidara came closer to see.

"Open it, Ayako-chan, open it!" Tobi was full of sugar.

She glanced at him. "Haven't you opened it yet...?"

The mask was aimed on her. "No... ."

Itachi walked up next to Tobi. "He found it as we were training." He shook his head slightly, his hair following him submissively. Ayako stared at him for a moment.

"But... why haven't you opened it yet, Itachi-senpai?"

He pointed at the bottle. "This might have something to do with the bottle of Life."

Nyu meowed. _"Are you going to open it, Ayako?"_

"Hai." Ayako led her finger to the opening of the bottle. "Leader-sama!" Shocked she looked up.

Wincing Deidara turned around, protecting his face with his arms. "Is he behind me again, yeah?"

"No... ." Deidara sighed with relief at her answer and as he had seen that he wasn't here. "But... I better open it with Leader-sama."

"Why?" Deidara asked, putting his arms back down.

"Because we are searching it together and... he's still Leader-sama... ."

"Tobi likes Leader-sama, too!" He rose his arms up into the sky, spelling a blush upon her.

"I- I di- didn't say that... that I l- l- like him...!"

The mask was disappointed. "So Ayako-chan doesn't?"

"N- n- no! I... I like him, but... he- he's still Leader-sam and-"

"We got that now," Itachi interrupted her.

Ayako panicked. "What?"

"I know more that you think that I know, Ayako."

This words from her personal protector made her think back to her kiss with Pain. _Was he there as well? But he'd left at that time! _"Y- y- you are kidding, ne, Itachi-senpai?"

Itachi leaned slightly in to her with a smirk on his lips. "Who said that I talked about _that_?" Her eyes and blush extended. He winked at her while she swallowed really hard.

The blonde male rose one eyebrow as he watched Itachi go back into his normal pose. "What is going on here, yeah?"

Itachi glanced at him. "None of your business, Deidara."

Glaring, Deidara held his eyes on Itachi. "If it is about Ayako-chan... of course it's my business, hm!"

"So senpai finally admits that he loves Ayako-chan?" Little hearts lightened up on his orange mask.

Before this scene could get worse, Deidara screamed his favourite word - Katsu! Tobi flew up in the air, then landed next to the campfire which was lightened by Kisame a few minutes before.

"Tobi... just... wants to help... to find... love... ."

"Tobi-senpai!" Ayako pointed at him. "Y- your cloak!"

Hysterically, Tobi screamed as he saw his precious cloak on fire. "Help Tobi! Help Tobi! Help to save Tobi!" Instead of running to the water, he kept on running around the fire with his hand up in the air.

Deidara watched with a pissed expression. "If he doesn't stop running he'll catch more fire, hm." Ayako turned to him.

"That's right...!" Immediately she turned back to Tobi. "Tobi-senpai! Run under the waterfall!" Dramatically she pointed at the splashing water.

In the blink of an eye Tobi slowly bowed before her, his cloak still on fire. "Thank you, Ayako-chan." Ayako blinked, yet as she opened her eyes again, he was already under the waterfall.

Nyu sighed. _"That was close."_

"More or less," Itachi added. As if the two girls had seen a ghost, they turned to Itachi.

"Y- you understand w... what Nyu is saying?" She couldn't believe it!

"Slow but steadily, I figured it out." He smirked lightly at their confused and embarrassed faces.

With her eyes staying on him, she whispered to Nyu, "Okay, Nyu. We now have to be _very_ careful when we talk near Itachi-senpai!" Nyu eyed Itachi as well, whispering an agreement meow back. Rather amused Itachi watched them whisper in front of him.

"Oi! Oi, Ayako-chan! Senpais!" The lolli-pop waved its arms around. "Watch Tobi dance under the waterfall!" No sooner said than done, he started to dance, trying to appear sexy. Deidara took a deep breath.

_No comment, hm!_

"You look good, Tobi-senpai," Ayako yelled, going on her tip toes. Itachi sighed as he put a hand on his head.

"He still needs a lot of my training... ."

Ayako went fully back on her feet, glancing at him. "But for the beginning... not bad... ."

"Yes, because I already taught him a little." Itachi closed his eyes while Nyu wanted to make sure that he really could understand her.

_"Hm... let's see... Itachi is sexy!" _Ayako was confused as she looked at her cat, Itachi, however, opened his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." A new soft wind came up, and he shook his hair, being the sexiness in person. Unexpectedly the wind blew harder, ruining his smooth black hair. "Kisame," he scolded. "I told you not to turn the air conditioner too high!"

Kisame put the air conditioner down. "Sorry."

Itachi shook his hair back in order. "Good... ." He was gorgeous, all right, but what mistress and cat wondered the most about was that he really could understand what Nyu was meowing!

"He... he can really understand you, Nyu!"

Nyu wasn't this easy to believe things. _"An other try." _She cleaned her little throat. _"Itachi is a pervert!"_

Within a millisecond he turned to the fluffy cat, narrowing his eyes. "What did you just say?"

Nyu meowed innocently. _"I just told you something you might not know... ."_

Gently he picked her up by the fur and skin of her neck. He lifted her up to his face. "Then you better tell the truth."

The cat closed her eyes, lifting her paws. _"Only you and Ayako understand me anyhow."_ Suspiciously he watched for one more moment as she opened her eyes. Then he put her into his arms, petting her softly.

Ayako didn't know what to think of this. "Nyu...?" But her cat purred in the strong arms of this pretty Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Itachi = :3

Thanks again for the reviews. X3


	15. Kakuzu's Shop

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto was so awesome to create the awesome Akatsuki.

**Claimer: **Ayako and Nyu are my ideas.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Fifteen.~

* * *

><p><strong>Kakuzu's Shop<strong>

_Going shopping is such a wonderful experience... when you've got money with you...!_

* * *

><p>Tobi, the living lolli-pop, danced hilariously seductive under the waterfall as if there was no tomorrow. His audience, Ayako, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Nyu, watched him. One watched him pissed, one with a sweatdrop, one not caring too much, Nyu facepawing herself, and last but not least, Ayako with a smile on her face. Suddenly Tobi tripped and disappeared in the waterfall. With worry Ayako's eyes widened.<p>

"Tobi-senpai?"

A few seconds Tobi seemed to be lost in the waterfall, yet reappeared. "Something hit Tobi's head!" He rubbed the sore spot.

"Do you know what hurt you?" Kisame yelled, piercing the fire more with that branch.

"No, Tobi doesn't-" He looked down. "Oi! I found something!" Quickly he picked it up and ran over to his friends. As Tobi stood before them all he held the item in his palms, showing them what he'd found. Kisame and Deidara rose each an eyebrow.

"A second bottle today?" Itachi asked, looking at the mask.

"Again?" She was confused. "Tobi-senpai... how do you find them this fast?"

Tobi swallowed as Ayako had her eyes on the bottle. "I... don't know... ." Suspiciously Deidara narrowed his eyes on his partner.

_Something's up with him, un...!_

"I thank you though." Ayako took the bottle with a smile.

"Have you opened the first bottle yet, Ayako-chan?" Tobi suddenly asked. Her eyes turned sad as she took the bottle Tobi had given her earlier. The bottle was shimmering in a light dark blue.

"Not yet... ."

"Do you still want to open it with Leader-sama, hm?"

She looked up, nodding. "Hai."

"Then why don't you go over to the waterfall and open it with him?"

Just as Ayako's eyes shone up in joy of this idea, Itachi knew best. "He might not be there anymore."

Ayako tilted her head lightly to the side. "How do you know?"

_"He can understand what I am saying so nothing what he does or says surprised me anymore."_ Even though that Nyu was in Itachi's arms, she meowed to her mistress. Itachi's lips formed a small smirk.

"Leader-sama isn't there." Tobi rubbed his head. "As Tobi was dancing so seductively, I couldn't see Leader-sama."

Before anyone of them could discuss this any further, a giant green plant with one black and one white side grew out of the earth. "I've got the food," Zetsu's dark half said.

"Rabbits?" Kisame asked as he looked at all the rabbits Zetsu held in his hand by their legs.

"Don't sharks eat rabbits?" Zetsu looked at Kisame.

"There are no rabbits in the water." Itachi petted Nyu.

"Whatever, I'll eat it!" _Since it is no fish...!_

The food was finally here, so there was no time to waste. They all gathered around the fire each taking a rabbit Zetsu skinned before he gave them out. Tobi only looked at the rabbit that was thrown to his feet. "Tobi doesn't want to eat that innocence rabbit!"

Kisame, who impaled his rabbit on a stick, didn't complain. A shark needed to eat, after all. "It's already dead."

"But Tobi can't eat such a cute rabbit!"

"What if it would have been ugly?" Deidara took part in this conversation rather annoyed.

Tobi crossed his arms. "But an ugly rabbit can also be a good rabbit. It doesn't make a difference!"

Deidara smirked as his rabbit was enjoying the heat of the crackling fire. "But it was a bad rabbit, hm."

The hole on his mask widened. "Really?" He turned to Zetsu.

"What are you going to eat if you won't eat the rabbit?" Zetsu's white half asked.

"An apple," Tobi stated.

"Here are none." Kisame was still busy with his rabbit. He was hungry.

"It was a bad rabbit," Zetsu decided before Tobi was thinking of becoming anorexic.

"I'll eat it!" The lolli-pop grabbed the rabbit, impaling it on a stick like the others.

They all were roasting their rabbits. Nyu sat in Itachi's lap while the rest sat next to eachother. Sasori had joined them, too. Ayako glanced at Sasori. "What is it?" He asked as he looked at her with the corner of his eyes. Quickly she glanced away.

"Umm... I... I was wondering..." She glanced back at him. "Aren't you... going to eat?"

"No."

Deidara who sat to her left gave her a gently nudge on the arm. She looked at him. "He's a puppet himself, Ayako-chan, hm."

"Oh... right... ." She glanced one more time to Sasori, then back to her roasting rabbit.

_"I'm starving!"_

"It's finished soon, Nyu-chan." Itachi petted her.

"Nyu... chan!" Everyone around the fire twitched each of their eye.

Itachi looked up. "What?" His words were cold, just like his red turning eyes. Immediately the round went back to murmur not understandable words, but avoided the Uchiha's eyes. It was wise to go out of his way. Itachi smirked satisfied as Nyu purred and snuggled more up to him. Seeing her cat and her protector enjoying the time, Ayako smiled.

"Yummy!" Tobi took his rabbit and bit into it. He chewed on it as Deidara watched him irritated. Zetsu gulped his rabbit in one gulp. Slightly scared, Ayako watched him. He caught her stare.

"Don't worry, Ayako-chan, I won't eat you." He smirked. His words made her more scared than calm.

However, Itachi and Nyu didn't realize any of this, or at least, they didn't want to. Nyu purred as Itachi fed her by hand. The other rabbits were getting ready and crusty too, so Deidara and Kisame started to eat as well.

"When Tobi eats this bad rabbit, he can still feel the rabbit's badness!" The lolli-pop chewed carefully, making sure the badness disappeared with each bite. "But tomorrow the Akatsuki will be eating fish!" Kisame glared over at him.

_"I also want fish!"_ This cat hadn't had any fish for about a week! It was time for some yummy fish.

"You'll get some tomorrow." Nyu purred up to Itachi. Kisame couldn't understand the cat, so he couldn't protest.

Carefully, Ayako ripped little pieces off the rabbit. "Um... Zetsu-senpai...?"

"Hm?" He faced her.

"Erm... have... have you seen Hidan-senpai? Maybe as you were hunting those rabbits?" She looked up in his yellow eyes.

"We haven't," his white side answered. "But we have see a shop which said 'Kakuzu's Everything You Want and Need Shop!'," his dark side informed her. "Also there were little signs and posters which said 'Nothing under 100,000,000 Ryo! Go and Buy!' or 'Buy or Die!' and 'If you go inside, Buy Something! Or you won't get out alive!' and 'Buy, or Jashin will punish you!'"

Ayako jumped up on her feet. "Hidan-senpai!"

"Does Ayako-chan think senpai will be there?"

"Of course!" Quickly she ripped a little piece off the rabbit, stuffing it in her mouth. "I will be right back, senpais!" Just as she was about to run off, Tobi was next to her.

"Tobi wants to come with!"

She stared at the lolli-pop. "Thank you, Tobi-senpai." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Tobi always wants to be with Ayako-chan! Forever!" He squeezed her, the pressure burden the safety of her eyes.

"F- f- for- e- ever?"

He hugged her more tightly. "And ever, and ever, and ever, and always!" Ayako's breath was taken by the sugar arms.

"You will kill her, yeah!" Deidara leaped up on his feet, ready protect her. Quickly Tobi released a gasping dirty blonde girl before Deidara got angry. "Are you okay, hm?" She shook her head.

"I'm... yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Then we go," Tobi sung, clutching on to Ayako.

"Zetsu-senpai?" She waited until he looked at her. "Do you remember where that shop is?"

"Sure I do." He smirked, then pointed up to the highest tree where a large sign hung. On it was written "Kakuzu's Everything You Want and Need Shop!" It was sparkling and shining up in bright colors. Everyone - except Sasori - had followed Zetsu's arms with their eyes, most of them sweat-dropped.

"... Thanks... ."

"No problem."

"We will be back with Hidan-senpai." She smiled at her remaining senpais. "Let's go, Tobi-senpai." With these words the lolli-pop came dancing along with her. She smiled. Everything would be fine again. Of course there was chaos, but in the end, everything would be fine. She just knew it!

A minuted passed as no one said a word, then Itachi blinked. "They haven't got any money." Everyone teared their eyes open at Itachi. Why didn't he say it earlier?

Kisame replied first. "But that means-"

"That Ayako-chan will be stuck in that shop, un," Deidara ended Kisame's sentence.

"Or that she won't get out alive," Sasori said calmly. It was as if he didn't care - unlike Deidara.

"Quick! Who's got money?" He looked at his partner.

"Nope."

"I don't need money." Zetsu put his hands up as Deidara's looked at him.

"I don't have money either." Kisame was busy with a toothpick on his sharp teeth. They needed to be white and healthy.

Deidara's eyes then aimed on Itachi, the guy he hated the most. "You're her last hope, yeah!"

He blinked. "I might have some... ." Deidara sighed in relief.

"Joy the art, hm!"

Sasori looked up. "What does art have to do with this?"

"Ayako is art, yeah!"

"She would make a good puppet...!" For this words, Sasori received a handful of deadly glares. He blinked it carelessly off.

"Am I getting your money now, un?" Deidara was in alarm. He knew Hidan just too well in this case.

Carefully Itachi got up, taking Nyu in his arms. "I am coming with you."

"Why, yeah?"

Itachi thought about the shop and the advantage it had. "There might be something I need... ." Deidara rose an eyebrow at him. "Let's go." He started to walk with Nyu still in his arms, and Deidara following him.

A few miles away a small, fragile girl and a living lolli-pop stood before a building. On it were the Kakuzu shop-words written. The little posters were attached to the trees surrounding them and on the wall of the store.

"It looks so huuge!" Tobi rose his arms as if to touch the roof.

"Yeah..." Ayako didn't know what exactly to think of it. "Let's go inside and find Hidan-senpai." She went in first; Tobi was close behind her. The doors opened automatically, and once they were in, the doors locked themselves with a loud _click_. Ayako turned around. "Wha-"

But there came the owner of this store. "My second customers!" No one but Kakuzu came up between all the shelfs. The whole shop was filled with things, belongings, items and objects.

"Second?" Ayako asked.

"The poor bear which went in earlier didn't buy anything... poor bear. I hope the bear heaven will be a better place for him." He looked to the ground, his hand on his heart. He had a few hearts, so it didn't really matter where he put his hand on his body. Ayako and Tobi swallowed hard. "So, my new customers." Within a second Kakuzu had his place behind these two, his arms around their shoulders. "What can I do for you?" Money flashed up in his eyes. Ayako swallowed as she glanced at him to her right.

"I... I... I've hoped to find Hidan-senpai in here... ."

Kakuzu closed his eyes. "It is unfortunate, but Hidan is not on the selling list. Well... it depends. How much?" His eyes flashed back open, the money sign written on it.

"N- no! I- I don't want to buy Hidan-senpai! I've... wanted to apologize to him... ."

"Oh... ." He sounded disappointed. "He's working downstairs in the punishment room." Punishment room... this didn't sound good!

"P- p- punishment room?"

"Hai." The owner closed his eyes. "The bear went there as well."

While this conversation seemed serious to Ayako, Tobi quickly got distracted by the items in this awesome shop. "Tobi want to buy this!" He stepped out of Kakuzu's reach.

"An other mask?" Slightly she rose one of her eyebrows.

Tobi nodded his head so much, Ayako feared it would fall off. "This one is full of colors and looks like a rainbow!" In fact, the mask looked exactly like the one he had, just more colorful.

Suddenly Kakuzu stood beside the happy customer. "Here, here. For you." He handed Tobi the rainbow mask. "Something else?" His eyes turned dangerously green.

"Wooow... ." The lolli-pop stood before a large variety of candy. "Tobi wants candy; Tobi wants candy!" He jumped up and down in front of it. The greedy owner shoveled the shelf of candy empty and in to Tobi's joyful arms.

"Something else?" Seeing those green eyes made Ayako uncomfortable.

"Oh, oh!" Tobi jumped up and down before two cloaks, most of his candy falling out of his arms. One cloak had one half of a heart shape, and the other one the other half, so if two people wore the cloaks and stood next to eachother, the heart would be completed. Tobi's intention was to buy these two for him and Ayako. "Tobi wants these two; Tobi wants these two!"

"Very good!" With flashing money in his eyes he put those two cloaks ontop of the candies in Tobi's arms. "Something else?"

"Oh, oh!" Tobi suddenly stood before a new shelf. "Tobi wants-"

"Tobi-senpai," Ayako screamed desperately.

"Huh?" His energy went on pause.

"Don't interrupt the shopping man, Ayako," Kakuzu scolded. His deep voice sounded more threatening.

"Gomenasai*****!" Ayako made a quick bow before her tall senpai. "But... Tobi-senapi... we... we haven't got any money...!" The money in Kakuzu's eyes cracked.

"No money?" He freaked. What a betrayal! First they wanted everything in this shop and now they let him fall?

Ayako had an uneasy and unsteady smile. Tobi's hole on his mask started to leak as Kakuzu pulled a lever, causing a trapdoor in the floor to open. Tobi was screaming that he was a good boy and didn't deserve this when suddenly chains clinged on to the feet of the girl and the lolli-pop, pulling the girl down.

"Hidan! Work for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *Gomenasai <strong>is Japanese for "I'm sorry."

And I am also very sorry that I update this late! My lap-top (it's also where I write my stories) had a few problems, so I had to reinstall everything, then the internet didn't work and the problems went on... .

Gomenasai!


	16. Friends

**Disclaimer: **The Akatsuki belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!~

**Author's Note: **Chapter Sixteen.~

* * *

><p><strong>Friends<strong>

_Who cares that people are evil and want to kill and destroy? _

_Friends win in the end._

* * *

><p>"Let down the damned! Hell is free!"<p>

Ayako's eyes widened widely as she was pulled down and landed on the hard and cold floor of the punishment room.

"Take Tobi instead," he cried.

"Don't worry, Tobi; you will be next!" He pulled the lever again, the trapdoor now closing.

The punishment room was lit by candles. It was gloomy with a stonewall surrounding the scene. Chains hung from the ceiling and wall. A few skulls and white bones decorated the room. All in all, it was a glorious room of sacrifices.

Hidan was surprised as he saw the little, innocence girl sitting on the stone floor. He smirked amused in this dark light. "Look who we've got here." He stepped in front of her. He lowered his scythe under her chin, then lifted it for her to look at him. "The damned Ayako... ."

She swallowed. Her eyes showed him the sorrow and guilt she carried inside. "I... I... I wanted to apologize, Hidan-senpai!"

"A damned apologize?" He rose an eyebrow as he slipped his scythe harshly under her chin away. "It won't change what happened!" Angered he turned around and took three steps.

"And I am really sorry, Hidan-senpai!" She fell forward, propping herself up with her hands. "Why can't we be friends?" she cried out. Her eyes were on the edge to lose some tears. Swearing loudly he turned - and almost hitting her with his weapon - to see big, shining eyes pleading him of friendship.

"You think everything is fine with your soft sparkling purple eyes, whore! But it fucking isn't! You might be friends with the whole world, but not the goddamn hell with me," he screamed.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because-" He stopped his yelling as her eyes continued to beg for his friendship. "Damn! Why do you want to become friends with me?"

"Because you are _nice_!"

Hidan mocked her in his laughter. "You're talking shit, bitch!"

"But it's true! You _are_ nice! Don't you remember when I healed you? You were _nice_, even to me!"

He let his scythe down. She was too naive to understand the evil of this world. "Everybody is nice if someone will help them to get better." He focused his purple eyes on hers. "Don't trust too many people. You are the only one who you can trust. The others are shit!"

A tear ran down on her cheek. "That's not true...!"

"Then, where are all your goddamn friends?" Spreading his arms, he showed her that no one else was in this room. "Where?"

"They..." Silently a second tear rolled. "They will protect me!"

Instead of going into the state of thinking, he drifted off, looking up and down on her. She was pretty, adorable, innocent... . Hidan lifted his scythe, scratching down on her left shoulder. Closing her eyes tightly with tears, she endured this pain if it made Hidan feel better. Smirking he licked her blood off his weapon.

"Even my killed friends will protect me!" Her eyes opened just as Hidan turned black with white bone marks. Immediately he knew that she meant her friend he killed. "Teny is here... right now she is here!" She sobbed a tear away.

"So what?" The Jashinist felt save with her blood in his body. He started to draw the Jashin sign perfectly on the ground. He wanted to be prepared, just in case. "Does she want to watch you die?"

"Please, Hidan-senpai!" She ignored his intention to kill her. "Why can't we be friends?"

He stopped as a few centimeters of his sign were missing. "You want to be my friend?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Everybody can be nice."

He frowned. "It doesn't answer my question, bitch!"

"I _like_ you, Hidan-senpai!"

"What the hell? Get away from me, whore!" To like... to love... it all was complicated.

"I like you like I like a _friend_!" She smiled calmly at him. It was kind of confusing though.

Yet, it was a miracle to make him shut. "... I'll think about it." She smiled, her eyes showing him how thankful she was.

"Arigato, Hidan-senpai. And," she glanced to the floor. "I am sorry about earlier...!" Hidan didn't answer, but look down on her. Carefully she glanced up to him. "Hidan-senpa-"

"I said, I'll fucking think about it," he yelled her glance back down.

She stared at the cold stone floor. Cold, just like Hidan's feelings towards her. She didn't want to be hated. Especially not by someone who was in the same organization as she. Why couldn't they get along? She didn't dare look up to him again; he only would get worse in temper.

Other than walking out of the room hand-in-hand, the ceiling gave in. Among the dust, crashed items and wood Itachi suddenly appeared with Nyu on his shoulder and Deidara next to him.

"We have money, hm."

Within a second Kakuzu stood beside the blonde guy. "Oh... welcome, Deidara, welcome!" Money flashed up as Deidara rose an eyebrow at him.

"Is Ayako-chan all right?" Tobi asked. No one seemed to be surprised that he didn't wear the chains anymore.

"Yeah..." Insecurely she glanced up to Hidan. "I think so... ."

Itachi and Deidara's look threatened Hidan. "No shit happened!"

"That's true!" Ayako turned to Itachi.

"And what's that on your shoulder?"

Ayako covered it up with her right hand. "Nothing! I... I stretched myself as I-"

"I did that," Hidan said annoyed as if he had to say it.

Ayako was surprised that he had stood up for her; the others didn't looked surprised at all. How else was Hidan supposed to get into this state if not lick someone's blood? "Hidan-senpai... ."

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just saying how the fuck it was!"

She glanced down, mouthing a 'thank you'.

"Uuhh..." Kisame splashed up next to Itachi. "What will Leader say?"

The Jashinist glared at Kisame. "He won't say anything because he won't find out! And a damned shark can't the hell speak!" The shark sweat-dropped.

Deidara rose his hand lightly. "I wouldn't be to sure, yeah. Leader knows more than you know."

"Correct." Everyone twitched each of their eye. This voice was too familiar to be guessed wrong!

Deidara shivered. "It creeps me out, hm."

"What is going on here?" Pain asked coldly and yet angered, walking up from behind his followers. He had wandered around because he had smelled a breeze of danger, yet as he went back and most organization members were missing. He had a good guess where they did their mischief, and with whom.

"Happy shopping!" Kakuzu stroke a pose before their Leader with colorful signs appearing behind him.

"Cut that out, un." Deidara was embarrassed to stand next to him.

Kakuzu sent a warningly glint over to him. "You didn't have a better excuse the last time in the woods!"

Deidara glared. He couldn't stomp his great excuses down! "But that doesn't mean that yours is better, yeah!"

"But maybe Leader believes me."

Suddenly Pain leaned in between them. "I don't." Both stared with a tiny sweat-drop adorning their heads. Pain walked up between Hidan and Ayako. "What is going on here? And why is Ayako in chains?"

"It was an accident, Leader." Kakuzu danced around Ayako. Cautiously Hidan went past him to Ayako, freeing her.

"Thank you, Hidan-senpai," she whispered, but Hidan ignored her as he walked back. Pain's eyes were everywhere, watching their every step.

"Good... ."

"Erm... Leader-sama?" Ayako looked up and Pain down on her, his face telling her to speak. She was still sitting on the floor. "T- Tobi-senpai found two bottles and... and he gave them to me and... I wanted to read them with you." Without any expression he looked at her, knowing what was going on all along.

"Everybody, for the exception of Ayako, even Nyu, will leave," his order thundered in their ears.

They all started in unisono, "But-"

"Silence!" This was the voice of a Leader who knew what he was saying. "You will all return to our hideout immediately!" They all mumbled a sad agreement. The fun camping trip was finally over. Pain turned to the only human girl in this round. "Ayako... you will come with me."

Swallowing she got up. "Hai, Leader-sama." She looked at the man who held her cat. "Itachi-senpai... will you care for Nyu, please?" He nodded. "Thank you."

Pain reached his hand for her to take. He only looked at her for her to understand. Blushing she took his hand as Nyu purred amused. Her cat was right, after all. Then their Leader made a handsign, making them disappear.

The remaining six men stared at the empty spot where Pain and Ayako just stood.

"They're gone," Tobi said sadly.

"Hope she'll be back soon," the cute blonde one said.

"She's in good hands." Nyu purred at Itachi's words.

Kisame looked at him. "Ya think?"

"She's with our Leader. He also likes her. Anyone who hasn't realized it yet must be dumb." Deidara growled some nasty words under his breath to the Uchiha.

"Senpai really shouldn't be jealous of Leader-sama." The lolli-pop patted Deidara's back.

"I am _not_, yeah!" Deidara sent his death glare at Tobi as he was on it to strangle his present partner. Tobi shrieked as his mask turned blue. Hidan stood aside of this little chaos and wondered what color Kisame would turn if he would strangle him. Yet Ayako had played with his mind; he was unusual quiet.

"Let go! You're killing him," Kisame yelled.

Deidara found hope in Kisame's words. "Finally, yeah!"

"Let go, Deidara!" Kisame tried to rip Tobi away, causing Deidara to tighten his grip. The lolli-pop shrieked in high notes. "Let go!"

"Why should I, hm?"

"Because Ayako likes him." Deidara stopped, but held his hands on Tobi's throat. He glared at the Uchiha. "If you will kill him she will be mad at you." Oh, how he hated the Uchiha. With a glare he choked Tobi once more, but then let go.

"Then let's get our stuff," a voice said as it grew out of the wall.

"But what about my store?" A good business man never left his store!

"Don't worry, Kakuzu." Itachi turned to him. "Nobody will walk in."

"What makes you think so?"

"The price."

"Whaaat? It's cheap!"

"That is exactly why nobody will walk in. It is too cheap."

"Ohh... I have to raise the price immediately!" His eyes glinted in their green as Deidara facepalmed himself.

"You better do that later." Kisame was ready to leave this place. The shop owner glared suspiciously at the shark.

"Why?"

"Because Leader told us to return immediately." Nyu nodded as she sat on Itachi's shoulder.

"I will tell Sasori no danna." Deidara disappeared. Sighing Kakuzu disappeared back in their hideout with the others. As they were back home, Hidan went in his shared room with the money-man; he had some thinking to do which he didn't want to do.

Still in the woods, Pain and Ayako reappeared in a cave. A waterfall whooshed before the entrance. Ayako stared at all the water that fell down.

_Wow... this is pretty and sure a safe place...! Uhh-_

Pain started to walk deeper into the cave, gently pulling the young girl after him. It was dark and creepy. The only sound they could hear was the waterfall fading behind them and their footsteps echoing.

After minutes of walking and the waterfall only whooshing in a whisper, Pain stopped abruptly. She bumped lightly into him. He turned around, seeing her look up to him. He also could see that her body was tensing up, and that her cheeks showed a soft cherry red. It was dark in this cave, yet on the walls were torches lightening it as good as they could. They haven't been there from the very start, but as the waterfall had started to fade. He replied to her blush with no expression. "Where is the first bottle Tobi gave you today?"

Shaking gently, she slipped her hand off his, then reached fot the dark blue glinting bottle. "H- here Leader-sama." Pain took the bottle, picked the piece of paper out and read. As he had read it the first time, he held it lower for Ayako to read.

The bottle of Life

Many who have known and heard of this bottle have fallen. Yet if you want to find the bottle of Life, you have to find the bottle of [insert word here] first.

The key of the bottle of Life are [insert word here].

What is a life without [insert word here]?

[insert word here]!

What exactly does this word mean? What is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Does this mean to trust one an other without a doubt, or will you be damned with them?

Read it carefully.

If you have a good heart, and good [insert word here] you shall find the bottle of [insert word here].

With this, you will be one step closer to the bottle of Life.

_The bottle of Life_

Sign

"Is..." She swallowed. "The... the bottle of Life... alive?" "We will find out." Both stared at the message. "Leader-sama...?" He didn't face her but wait for her to continue. "I... I might know what word to insert." He glanced at her, but nodded lightly, giving her to understand that she shall go on. "The... the word might be 'friends'." Pain read the message over an other time, this time putting in each word insert the word "friends".

The bottle of Life

Many who have known and heard of this bottle have fallen. Yet if you want to find the bottle of Life, you have to find the bottle of _**Friends**_ first.

The key of the bottle of Life are _**friends**_.

What is a life without _**friends**_?

_**Friends**_!

What exactly does this word mean? What is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Does this mean to trust one an other without a doubt, or will you be damned with them?

Read it carefully.

If you have a good heart, and good _**friends**_ you shall find the bottle of _**Friends**_.

With this, you will be one step closer to the bottle of Life.

_**The bottle of Life**_

Sign_**  
><strong>_

Sign Her Leader wasn't surprised, or he was, Ayako couldn't tell, but she, herself, was surprised. "Where is the other bottle?" He rolled the paper together, putting it in his cloak. "H- here, Leader-sama." She took the other bottle off her belt; it was shining in a dark purple. She gave it to Pain. Again, he read it first. His expression stayed dead. "What... what is it, Leader-sama? Is it the bottle of Friends?" He glanced at her, his Rinnegan dumping her hopes. "No." She swallowed. Pain looked back at the second message. This didn't sound good. He lowered this sheet, and she read.

_You will not find the bottle of Life, no matter what you try. Your tries are pathetic. And so is the organization of yours. A camping trip? Don't make me laugh._

_And to you my beloved Ayako, you will be mine. That is right Yuuki-Rin-Tomoko-Mi-Ayako__*****__, you are mine! You haven't forgotten me, have you? I would be disappointed if you had. _ _Now, who would have thought that I would find you in the woods? Always those idiots surrounded you, that made it quite hard to come close to you. Yet, now you are 16, and you finally will be mine, Ayako! _ _Remember, I am watching you._

Ayako's purple eyes were fixed with shock on this message. A handwriting she knew very well. This wasn't good; this wasn't good at all!

"You said Tobi found it under in the waterfall?" Pain's question was a statement.

"H- hai. He... he tripped and disappeared in the waterfall for a few seconds." Ayako glanced to the earthy ground.

"I want you to never leave my side, Ayako," he commanded as his eyes looked for an enemy.

"Th- Then, wouldn't it be good if my senpais would be with us?"

"No." He glanced at her. "They have to protect our hideout." He glanced back up. "Konoha soon will send teams after you. In this case we must have protection. Yet I assume they will not find us, nor our hideout."

Ayako's eyes grew sad at his words. People were killed because of her. Was she this important?

"We have to return immediately." Hand-in-hand they walked out of the dark cave, in to the light of the waterfall. Tiny drops of water jumped on Ayako and Pain as they suddenly poofed and reappeared next to the tree where their belongings slept. Quickly Ayako got her back-pack.

"Ayako." She looked up to see him stare at her. A shiver ran down her spine as his eyes met hers. His eyes were slightly - only slightly - different from the cold she usually saw in them. He moved his finger lightly in the movement for her to come to him. She gulped her spit, holding on to her back-pack, then went over to him. "Sit down." She didn't want to disobey, so she sat down. As her butt touched the grassy ground, Pain lowered himself down to her. "Give me your left arm." He took it without her permission; she let him. He put it horizontally then laid his right arm on the inside of her left arm. His cool skin and piercings caused goosebumbs to crawl on her soft skin. Ayako didn't know what he wanted her to do as he got mute and closed his eyes.

Silently she watched him concentrate with a blush on her cheeks. Her Leader was powerful. She counted herself lucky to have him beside her.

Suddenly she shrieked up, her body tensing. The pain was coming from her left wrist, the inside where Pain held his on. She didn't want to interfere with what he was doing. It couldn't be something bad when he spent his time caring for her. Hard she bit her bottom lip, the light scream fading in the woods. The pain increased and she bit her lip harder. Tightly she closed her eyes as some tears framed her eyelashes. She withstood the piercing anguish that felt like needles tattooing circles on her skin.

The pain went on; she didn't know how much longer it would last. Yet then, the pain withdrew. No tear had fallen as she opened one eye to look at him. Slowly he brushed his arm off hers, then held the inside up next to hers. She widened her eyes to what she saw. On her left wrist and on his right one were six circles. It looked just like Pain's Rinnegan. Quickly she looked up. He didn't have much of an expression, but an explanation. "With this I can feel your pulse, knowing what emotion you feel. As well can you send me your thoughts if you concentrate your chakra on it." Blinking she stared in his eyes.

"Can... can I feel your pulse and chakra too, Leader-sama?" She didn't feel any pulse.

"No. You cannot feel my pulse, but I can send you my thoughts as well." Ayako was relieved. Now she never would be alone. Pain got back up. She did the same. "We have to leave this place immediately." Ayako nodded, then jumped with her Leader off on the trees.

With the sun drowning on the side of the world, Ayako felt the same. "L- Leader-sama!" He glanced at her. "I... I am getting tired." She hoped not to be a burden, but her worries came as he stopped. She jumped close to him. Her cheeks turning red and her pulse clearly increasing, he picked her up in bridal style.

He started to jump on as he glanced down on her. "Is it better this way?"

"L- Le- Leader-s- sama! I- I can walk!"

"You can't. You are tired."

She swallowed while he jumped on. She had no choice but to hold tightly on to him.

Time went on; the sun went down. Pain jumped on a large tree, putting the sleeping girl from his arms down. Quietly he stood before her, waiting, alluring. The crickets chirped in harmony of the night as Ayako opened her eyes. "Do you feel better?" he asked, turning towards her.

Sheepishly she glanced down. "Hai... ."

"We need to get back as quick as possible." He reached his hand for her to get up. So she did. "Can you walk?" She nodded as he released her hand. "Good. Stay close by my side." He started to jump with her beside him. Not saying a word, they jumped on.

Moving on, Ayako's thoughts drifted off to Hidan. It was always him who she hurted. He also said that he would think about her friend request. Was Hidan a friend of anyone? Suddenly she beheld a field of flowers! Bloody Lilys! Immediately she stopped.

"Ayako!" Pain was behind her as if he never had left that place.

"Gomenasai, Leader-sama." She didn't even look back at him. "Those flowers... ." Her eyes were fixed of the field of the Bloody Lilys. Pain leaned one arm on the tree they stood on and took the moment to observe the field too. "Those flowers," she went on, "do only bloom once a year. They are bloody red as the name says. They are beautiful and show the pain that people carry inside." She held her gaze on the flowers, then quickly turned to Pain. "Leader-sama! May I pick a few flowers? I want to give them to Hidan-senpai. I don't want him to be mad at me."

"There is a dirty lake surrounding the field, Ayako." Repoachfully he looked at her. "There might be some dangerous animals in it."

"Please, Leader-sama! Those flowers and friendship mean a lot to me! I will be careful; I promise!" He looked down at her like a parent to its begging child.

"I will get them for you; I don't want you to get in danger." Her face shone up.

"Leader-sama!" She was so happy, she could hug him, but didn't dare. "Arigato, Leader-sama!"

"Don't leave this place until I come back. If anything unexpected shall happen use your thoughts to contact me." His eyes were serious as he looked into hers. She nodded, knowing that he meant the six circles on her left wrist. Pain darted off over the lake; the lake seemed empty of any dangerous animals.

Yet then, within the blink of an eye Ayako realized that she was in the air. Confused she looked around to see a young man holding her in his strong arms. He had black hair falling to the sides of his face and long spikes in the back. His eyes were black, looking indifferently at her.

"Who- who are you?"

He scoffed lightly. _Is this all I have to do? Pathetic. _

He wasn't a member of the Akatsuki, and she couldn't find his face in her memories. "Leader-sama," she screamed reaching her arms. Pain had seen what was going on, yet he was held back as a giant aligator was attacking him. "Leader-sa-" The mysterious young man killed her screaming as he knocked her out of her consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *Yuuki <strong>- gentle, superior hope/ snow; **Rin** - dignified; **Tomoko **- child of wisdom; **Mi** - beautiful; **Ayako** - pretty/ colorful child

I also wanted to give a special thanks to my friend C-chan! ^3^

I know that the characters are too OOC (especially Kakuzu), but I just had to make him own a store! Moving on I want try to make them not as OOC anymore. Please tell me once they are going too OOC again.

Also, special thanks for reviewing _New account sign up taken name _and _Becka-30_. =) I highly appreciate it.

Oh, and that six-circles-thingy-jutsu on her skin that Pain does on her and him, my friend C-chan helped me with it. Pain can't do that in the anime nor in the manga.


	17. Ayako's Past

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto created the Naruto world and all characters!

**Claimer: **I created Ayako and everything that relates to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayako's Past<strong>

_Sweet memories awake._

* * *

><p>"Oba-chan<strong>*<strong>!" The little girl with piggy tails ran up to her grandmother who had cared for her since she was born. With the little red bucket in her hand she had formed some sand towers. A little, waving flag was the crown. Her Grandmother caught her, lifting the 6 year old girl up. "Look at my sandcastle!" Her Grandmother looked at them, smiling.

"It's wonderful." She tickled her, making the little girl squeak up in laughter. "Are you gonna live in such a castle, Ayako-chan? Are you?" Among the laughter she brought out a 'yes'.

"Oba-chan, you're tickeling me," she said, her cheeks cherry red and her purple eyes shining. The white clouds exhaled, sending their breath through the leaves in the trees, through the blonde hair of the little girl. The Grandmother's soft, old, blue eyes watched the child in her arms. She had grown so much, and which each day she bloomed like a flower. Her nutrition was love instead of water which her grandmother made sure she would be filled with.

"Do we want to go home, Ayako-chan?" she asked softly. The weather was getting cold, and soon the night would awake. Ayako nodded. As her grandmother had let her down, she turned to her self-built castle. She bowed, waved, then took her grandmother's hand. Together they left the sandbox, walking through the streets of a mean city. Amegakure has always been only a small city, yet it was dangerous, especially for a 6 year old child. The picture of peace walked on until they reached a neat house. They could see the light shine through the closed windows.

"Ojisan****** is home," the small girl cheered. "Come quick, oba-chan, come, come." Her grandmother chuckled as she was dragged with.

Inside, Ayako quickly put her little sandals off, placed them and her little red bucket on the right spot, then raced up the man she was so happy to meet. "Ojisan!" He threw her up in the air once she had reached his arms.

"Ayako-chan!" He held her tightly. "You are so pretty."

"Ojisaaan." She was a bit embarrassed.

"Did you have a lot of fun?" She nodded as her grandmother came up behind her. She didn't look very happy though.

"I am going to prepare the dinner." The two younger ones saluted, then laughed as they caught the others gesture. She had learned it from him anyway.

"Ojisan," she started, looking at him, "why is oba-chan suddenly sad?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But why don't you call me by my name? I am only 26."

"Ojisaaan." She put her little fingers on each of his cheek. "You are my ojisan." Then she gave him a peck on his lips.

"Oh, give me one, give me another one." He pressed his lips teasingly on her cheeks as he went on. Ayako laughted up once again.

Later they went to eat dinner, and soon little Ayako had to go to sleep. Ojisan told her a little story to sleep well, then gave her a good-night-kiss.

"Why are you still here?" her grandmother asked ojisan as he left Ayako's room. He smirked.

"I am here to protect you two sweeties."

Unlike ojisan, she was very serious. "You are no good for her."

"Excuse me?" He held his hand up before his chest, looking surprised. "I care for this little angel." Right after his insidious smirk returned. "She is my future wife, remember?"

"That is something you made up, you-"

"Sh, sh." He silenced her as he pressed his slim indexfinger against her lined lips. "We don't want to wake Ayako-chan, now, do we?" he whispered. "Perhaps," he rose his voice, but still was aware not to wake the little angel. "I should kill you, oba-chan."

Glaring she pushed his finger off her. "Have you forgotten what I am capable of?"

"Oh, hm... what was it again?" He pretended to be hardthinking. "Hm... was it to hate people or was it to... ah... I remember... you can break bones by only saying, wishing, or thinking. Ah, sweet. Marry me?"

She only kept on glaring at him, his sneering leaving her cold. "One day Ayako will be the one who kills you."

"Ah, really? Uh, I am scared. She doesn't even know that she possesses it! You never have told her yet. You haven't told her anything about where her parents are, who took care of them... ." Looking at his nails, he played innocent.

"You killed her parents!"

"They didn't want her, duh!" He nudged his palm on his forehead, showing her how stupid he thought she was. "I stand for my love towards her. I had to kill those bastards."

"Her father was my son," she said with a shaking voice. Even that her son had thrown out his own daughter, he was still her son.

"Face it, your son was on an ego trip with his wife who didn't want your grandchild because she inherited the gekkei genkei, and they didn't."

"That is no reason to kill human beings!" The salty liquid framed her eyes, causing the blue in her eyes to sparkle up in sadness.

"It is, oba-chan." Smirking he went on, "By the way... are you ever gonna tell her? Otherwise I'll do it." He pretended to walk into her room.

"No!" She reached her arm along with her silent scream.

He chuckled darkly. "Just kidding, oba-chan."

"She stood firm on the spot as she watched him. "I will tell her once she she turns eight."

"Good." He started to walk, but stopped next to her. "After her 8th birthday, and after that you told her, I will kill you too." His whisper scratched her back like eagle claws. Satisfied he went on to go to sleep, but Ayako's grandmother went over to her in her peaceful sleep. She checked to see if she was alright, then gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, making her cuddle on to her comfortable pillow.

To her 7th birthday, Ayako's favourite male gave her a white, fluffy cat with a dark blue ribbon around the neck. Ayako squealed in joy and hugged her ojisan a thousand times. She called her cat _Nyu_. Ever since that day, her cat never had left her side. On her 8th birthday, her grandmother told her everything and confessed that her parents didn't want her. Ayako shed a tear, but was strong, and she was grateful to live with her grandmother. She also told Ayako that ojisan was in reality a man who wanted her just because of her abilities. He had lived and protected her just so that he could have Ayako all to himself. He had acted sweet and caring so Ayako would trust him. That same day, grandmother, Ayako and Nyu fled to Kusagakure to study and tighten her abilities.

Ayako grew up and once she was 11 years old, her grandmother told her that - if ever something should happen to her - she should flee to Konohagakure. There was a nice family with the last name _Haru_. They were friends with her and they would take care of her like she was their own child.

Days past, and ojisan found their little hideout. He wanted to take what was his - that would be Ayako. As her grandmother came back from harvesting apples, she saw Ayako struggling and pinned to the ground by that man. He had ripped off half of her clothes, yet then the basket of red apples fell to the ground with ojisan suddenly jerking to the side. He cursed her grandmother as his left wrist cracked broken. Her grandmother commanded her to flee where she told her to, and that she shouldn't worry of what would happen to her grandmother.

Ayako listened, jumped up, grabbed her cat and ran with hot steaming tears into the village Konohagakure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> ***Oba-chan (or oba-san) **means _Grandmother_ in Japanese.

****Ojisan** means _uncle _in Japanese or a man who is middle aged and you would refer him as _mister_.


	18. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: **The Akatsuki members belong to Masashi Kishimoto.~

**Claimer: **Ayako and Nyu were created by me.

**Author's Note: **A Christmas Special. ^~^ I love Christmas! I wish you all happy holidays and much of loove! X3

And, yea... because this week is Christmas, I will upload the next chapter of the story next week. Oh, and I started this Special before she got kidnapped, so... it's gonna be just the Akatsuki and her, and Nyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Special<strong>

* * *

><p>It was still early as Ayako casted her purple eyes open. The clock on her night stand greeted her by saying that it was 05:03 am. Nyu laid on her left side, snuggled up into a little ball of fur. Her room was only lit by a dark blue candle, but even this one was slowly burning down. With her eyes moving around her room she glanced to her left side on her wall, showing that it was the 20th of December. Her eyes grew wide. <em>The 20th of December!<em> Only four more days and it was Christmas! Holding in a joyful squeal, Ayako put her arms before her chest. Christmas was coming near!

Although that she couldn't wait for her favourite holiday to come, she let her arms sink. Did these S-ranked ninjas even celebrate this holiday of friends, family and love? She could imagine Tobi throwing some love, but Hidan... he had his own religion.

Ayako decided to get up, do her morning ritual in the bathroom and get dressed. Pain still had her bathroom locked and she didn't find Pain in his office as she sneaked into his bathroom. Dressed and done, she later stood before her full sized mirror. She wore a black t-shirt with crimson clouds on it and a matching mini skirt. She though stayed loyal to her blue sandals. Peeking back to her clock, it informed her with the current time, 05:35 am. Sighing he sat down on her bed. Nyu was still asleep and the members were too. It was unusually quiet.

"Maybe I could bake some gingerbread-mans," she muttered, planning a little Christmas snack into this organization. She let herself fall on her back on her bed. Nyu changed her sleeping position, stretching herself while Ayako closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"Ayako," Pain said as he stood on a large rock, a butterfly sitting on his right shoulder. Confused the girl looked up to him. This must be a dream because she then walked closer to him, only wearing a red towel. He hopped off the rock, and the butterfly disappeared. Having the colorful butterfly gone, Pain was the one who wore those bright, giant, and beautiful wings. "Fly with me." His offer sounded not declineable as he reached his hand. With a smile she took his hand. He wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted up. The air was clean, the sky blue, and the clouds drawn from a good child's book. Taken by this scene, Pain began to sing, "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, spledid-" Yet he got interrupted as Zetsu grew out off a cloud, snapping for them. "Ayako!" Scared she held on to him as she tightly closed her eyes.

"Leader-sama!"

"Look me in the eyes," he screamed, his voice changing. Doing as he had said, Deidara looked down on her instead of Pain, giving her a crooked smile.

"Leader-sam-" Her eyes were glued opened as Deidara's hair fell softly in her face.

"Are you alright, hm?" He moved slightly down to her face. "You were wincing."

Her back pressed on her bed she kept on laying motionless. "I... am fine... ." She glanced to her left where Nyu looked at her with a slightly tilted head. She meowed as Ayako slowly rose, causing Deidara to stand up straight.

"It's almost eleven o'clock, un." He scratched his nose gently, his eyes still on her.

"Oh... thanks... ." Sheepishly she glanced down. "Uh... do you know what day it is?" She arched her eyebrows lightly, looking back at the cute blonde.

"The 20th of December, hm?" He was puzzled. It was just an other day. And to this time it was more likely to get a mission since most people were busy buying presents, baking cakes, cookies, or decorating their houses and trees. There was no _bang_ so it was pretty boring for the explosive Deidara. He loved New Years Eves though!

"Yes," Ayako said rather surprised that he knew the date. Questioningly he kept on looking at her. "Well... in four days it's Christmas... ."

"Christmas, eh?" She nodded. "I don't like that holiday. And we never get that day off, either."

"You get missions on Christmas?" This was unbelievable. Christmas was the holiday of love; there shouldn't be killings.

Interrupting these two, Tobi raced up and down in the hallway, being hideously decorated with glitter and fairy lights. The two blondes and the fluffy cat sneaked over to her door, watching Tobi run. All the other doors were closed. They all were probably ignoring the lolli-pop with their fullest concentration. Deidara normally would chase him or at least send an explosion after him, but this time he stayed with Ayako. It was far better than wasting time with a guy who wore a mask the whole time.

"Where are all the other members, Deidara-senpai?" she asked quietly as if not to disturb Tobi.

Deidara jerked his head. "Kakuzu and Hidan are on a mission. Zetsu is out as well. I heard Itachi and Kisame had to shop groceries, hm." Most members were out.

"Where is Leader-sama?"

Deidara groaned softly as he had seen this question coming. "Not sure, but probably in his office, un." He didn't like the fact that she was like a beauty spot on Pain's skin.

"... Deidara-senpai?" Her big eyes gazed into his blue-silver eye. "Do you think we can convince Leader-sama to celebrate Christmas?" As said, Deidara didn't like this holiday - until a thing called mistletoe went for a walk in his head.

"We sure can." He lead her out as Tobi was on the other end of the hallway, quickly escaping into Pain's office. Their Leader stood behind is desk as if he hadn't done anything else for a long time.

"What is your desire?" he asked in a cold voice. Ayako was slightly sad as his coldness reached her.

"Um... Leader-sama...-"

"We want to celebrate Christmas, hm," Deidara said firmly like a knight bringing his request to his king.

Pain looked slightly surprised. They wanted to celebrate the day where they had the best chance of planning and spying? "Who wants to celebrate?"

Deidara glanced at Ayako for help. "W- well, Tobi-senpai, Deidara-senpai , I and Nyu... ."

"Is that all?"

"Can we please celebrate Christmas, Leader-sama?" Taken with her words she took a step to her Leader. As he did not respond, she looked him deeper in his eyes. "Please?"

"If you shall convince every member to celebrate this holiday with you, your wish shall be granted."

Thankfully, she quickly bowed before him. "Arigato, Leader-sama!" Then she left with Deidara. Once they were in the hallway she said, "Okay Deidara-senpai, let's do this!" He grinned.

**Mission Sasori; December 20th**

Hiding behind the opened door of Sasori and Deidara's room, the operation had begun. "What do I say to him?" she whispered to Deidara. Nyu had decided to lay in the living room and watch some movies; it was too much of a bother to her.

"Tell him his..." His face changed to a painful expression. "... that his art is the true art, un." He opened his eyes again. "But that isn't true," he almost said too loud as Sasori looked up.

Ayako nodded. "Hai, Deidara-senpai." Taking a breath, she walked over to the red head. "Um... Sasori-senpai?"

Indifferently he looked up to her. "Get to the point."

"D- Deidara-senpai, Nyu, Tobi-senpai and I wanted to celebrate Christmas, and we wanted to ask if you would want to join us?"

"Christmas is in four days."

"Leader-sama said that, if we convince every member, we could get to celebrate Christmas and you would get that day off." Sasori seemed slightly interested as she told him that they would have a free day. On the other hand, that would be another day stuck with the idiots.

"Answer me one question." She swallowed. Deidara, who spied, knew what question would fall. "What is true art in your eyes, Ayako?"

His soft, brown eyes made her say the truth, "I think true art is beauty which disappears after time." Deidara cheered inwardly, but listened as she continued, "Don't get me wrong, Sasori-senpai, but beauty is also within the elders. They all were beautiful once."

Sasori formed a slight smirk with his lips. "Did you hear, Deidara? She doesn't like either way."

Slightly pissed, his partner showed himself. "So what? Now... are you going to celebrate?" The puppet nodded.

Summoning the sun with her smile, Ayako thanked him, then left with Deidara.

**Mission Kisame; December 21st**

Itachi and Kisame got home late the last day from shopping so Deidara and Ayako couldn't persuade them yesterday. However, it was a new day with old Walky-Talkies about 12 pm.

"I am going to ask." Deidara nodded to her request. She was the Akatsuki's Mary Sue so they would listen to her.

Ayako walked into the living room. Nobody else was inside besides Kisame. He was feeding his colorful fish as Ayako cleaned her throat. She had his attention behind the aquarium.

"Well, what do you want?" He showed his teeth and most fishes in the water hid themselves.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to celebrate Christmas with us." She smiled.

He looked back to Nemo. "Okay."

"O- okay." Smiling she went back to Deidara. "Kisame-senpai said yes."

Deidara had heard it with the Walky-Talky. There was the possibility that this was a trap, but he would count him in. Deidara flipped the list out.

_Pain/ Leader-sama (if we convince every member)_

_Konan (should be easy)_

_Uchiha Itachi (smartass)_

_Kisame_

_Sasori __(Art is a BLAST, hm!)_

_Deidara, hm_

_Ayako-chan_

_Kakuzu (we could bribe him)_

_Hidan (might be problem)_

_Zetsu_

_Tobi (pain on the a- Tobi is a good boy. 3)_

Deidara had written the list, yet Ayako had caught him write on Tobi, so she had grabbed the paper and wrote something more truthful. Since Tobi was still running around in fairy lights they didn't need to convince him.

**Mission Itachi and Konan; December 21st**

The blondes peeked into Itachi's room, seeing him before his bathroom mirror. Ayako glanced up to Deidara, whispering, "Should I just ask?"

"Let Nyu ask him, hm," he whispered back.

"Okay." She nodded. "Let me go and ask her." She sneaked into the living room. Nyu was still watching T.V. "Nyu!" Her cat turned as Ayako let her arms hang down on the back of the couch. "Can you please ask Itachi-senpai if he would celebrate Christmas with us?"

Nyu sighed at her mistress. _"Me, because he likes me?"_

She shrugged one shoulder. "It looks like it... please?" She grinned desperately, making her cat sigh again.

_"Okay, okay." _Nyu jumped of the couch and made her way into Itachi's room. Ayako and Deidara watched with suspense an Uchiha and a cat communicate. Less than a minute later Nyu walked out of the room with her tail up in the air. _"Done,"_ she said. The blondes cheered.

"Only five members left, hm," Deidara said as he scratched through Itachi's name a few times.

"Now let's ask Konan!" Deidara nodded with a grin to Ayako's beaming face. Minutes later they found themselves in a conversation with the blue-haired girl.

"... and so we can celebrate Christmas only if every member participates, un," Deidara explained.

"Do I have to gift anyone?"

Ayako shook her head. "Nope. I will arrange everything."

"With my help, hm," he added.

"Count me in." Why not give them the joy of winter?

He drew a line through Konan's name. "Only four members left, hm."

"I wish you two good luck to persuade Hidan."

Ayako felt a stone being thrown at her head. "Thanks... we'll need it." The woman left while Deidara planned the short future. "We could first ask Kakuzu."

"They're not back from their mission yet, un."

"Then Zetsu?"

"Where is he?"

The male shrugged his shoulders. She sighed. This might be harder than she thought it'd be.

**Mission Zetsu, Kakuzu and... Hidan; December 23rd**

"Zetsu is back," Ayako said happily to Deidara. He smiled at her bright face. "Zetsu-senpai?"

The plant turned around. "What do you want, Ayako?" his dark side asked.

"Would you like to celebrate Christmas with us?" She smiled.

"I want to," his white side said. It was hard for only one half to take part. "Me too, then," his black side agreed.

"Arigato." She bowed lightly.

"That was easy, hm." Deidara drew a line through Zetsu's name. "Kakuzu, Hidan and Leader are left. We can bribe Kakuzu."

"Do you have money?" She rose her eyebrows, thinking back to the woods and Kakuzu's shop. Same did Deidara.

"The Uchiha surely has, un."

She flicked a finger. "Right! Let's ask him." Both stumbled into the Uchiha's room as they beheld Kisame's quickly pull his blue lips off Itachi's. Kisame fled from the room, mumbling something under his breath. Itachi looked at the shocked faces. Nyu slept peacefully on Itachi's bed.

"I don't wanna know, hm," Deidara exclaimed as Itachi opened his mouth.

"We were only practicing _The little Mermaid_," he explained.

"I said 'I don't wanna know'," Deidara repeated with a glare on his face.

"You do now." His glance stopped at Ayako's stone face. "What is it?"

Deidara nudged her gently on her side. "Ayako-chan. Ask, hm."

"R- right." The picture faded and her conscious came back. "Would you be so kind and lend us some money, please, Itachi-senpai?"

He walked over to his night stand, getting some money. As he put it in Ayako's palm, he whispered, "It's our secret." The blondes knew that he meant the kiss with Kisame. Deidara gagged about the thought as he led Ayako to Kakuzu's room.

Stopping before the door, he said, "You ask, hm." She nodded, then walked in with her hands and the money in the back.

Kakuzu was staring in a case with money. Ayako cleaned her throat, having him quickly close his case. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I, erm..." She swallowed. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to celebrate Christmas with us?" He didn't look very happy about it, so she added, "I will pay you! ... If you take part... ."

"Show me the money." He reached out this hand and opened his palm. With a slightly shaking hand she put her fist above his palm, then let the money drop in his hand. Kakuzu was very happy. "It is tomorrow, right?" She nodded. "I'll join," he comfirmed, grinning under his mask that he had got money for almost nothing. Ayako was about to leave, but then Deidara came in.

"Would you be so kind and persuade Hidan to join, hm?" he asked rather pissed.

"Deidara-senpai!" Ayako looked up to him. "Didn't we want to-" He captured her lips with his palm, Kakuzu in his sight. He leaned slightly down to her ear as something funny was wobbling around her lips.

"We let him handle Hidan," he whispered. "It will be easier to convince him that way."

Ayako's eyes grew as the wobbling thing on her mouth was doing random things. She had heard Deidara, but was distracted. As Deidara realized what that part of his body was doing, he pulled his hand back, holding it up.

"Sorry, hm," he said with a grin. Ayako blushed lightly, then glanced at Kakuzu.

"Hidan will show up, don't worry," Kakuzu assured them. Ayako thanked him while Deidara highly appreciated it to be taken out of trouble. Chatting peacefully they went back to Pain. She had been embarrassed though, and the sweet strawberry red hadn't left her cheeks yet.

Pain's office was quiet as usually. Deidara knocked and they received and 'in'. Listening they stepped in. Pain rose his head lightly, giving them the permission to speak.

"Every member wants to participate on Christmas." She bowed her upperbody to her words.

"Then the celebration called _Christmas_ shall occur." His word was their approvement.

Ayako stood back up, smiling. "Arigato, Leader-sama."

This evening before their great celebration, Deidara and Ayako didn't find any sleep. Instead they were busy decorating the whole hideout in sparkling fairy lights, Christmas glitter balls with the Akatsuki's logo they did themsleves, getting a small Christmas tree and decorating it in the living room. As well did they hang for each member a stocking upon the chimney. This Christmas would be like no Christmas before!

The next morning Ayako was still busy baking some cookies and gingerbread-mans. Deidara, on the other hand, had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. She didn't want to wake him, so she had let him continue his sweet dreams while she would bake.

The sun was stretching itself and waking up, shining outside. As Ayako was done with the baking she quickly washed everything up, put her creations in neat plates and placed a few in the living room, but also made sure to leave some in the kitchen. The guys surely would be hungry and eat the little snack.

Exhausted she left for her room, letting herself fall on her comfortable bed. She hadn't seen her cat, but she probably was safe.

Hours later, tender paws tapped on her back. "Nhh... ."

_"It's Christmas, Ayako."_ Her cat smiled, sitting on her mistress' back. _"Everyone is waiting for you in the living room." _

Buring her head in her blanket she asked, "Hey, Nyu... what time is it?"

Her cat sighed. _"It's time for Christmas."_

Ayako shoot up, her cat falling with a scratching meow. "It's already evening?" Nyu licked parts of her fur in order while she meowed in agreement. "Why did no-one tell me?" Quickly she picked up her cat, messing her fur once again. Nyu had a pissed expression on her face. She just had licked her whole cat body for this evening! Ayako however, stumbled into the living-room, seeing every member there. Her eyes glistened up in the beautiful light the room represent. Most members were smiling, yet Hidan was tied up with a rope laying on the ground, his heartwarming cursing words lightening up the room. Deidara, Itachi, Pain and Tobi - of course - even wore a Christmas cap. She smiled as she felt the love coming within. She wasn't sure if she was imagining the sweet love, or if she missed her old times.

A tear shot up in her eye as the members, except Hidan, greeted her with a "Merry Christmas". Deidara was munching on a cookie she baked while Tobi was munching on the gingerbread-mans. Tobi was a brutal cannibal this evening!

"The decorations look nice," Konan complimented her with a smiled. Ayako smiled back, the tear still hanging on her eye.

"Thank you." She was overly joyful that this had come out so perfectly. Sure... dragging here a reluctant Hidan wasn't the kindest thing they could do, but it was wonderful having him here at least.

"Great cookies." Deidara smirked as she came close to sit down next to Itachi. Nyu had already jumped on his lap as she was so hypnotized by the Christmas surprise. "Sorry that I fell asleep, hm."

"No big deal." She waved it gently off. "I am glad you like them."

"Your cookies are good," Itachi confirmed. Ayako brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Itachi-senpai." He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, you whore! Was this all your fucking idea?" Sasori sat bored on a two-seater couch next to Kakuzu. And Kakuzu sat next to Hidan who was on the ground.

"Hidan-senpai, I-"

"Untie me," Hidan yelled at her. "This is not a sexgame!" Ayako blushed deeply to his words. She never had been this far in love, but Hidan obviously had experienced some... sexual pleasures. "Now hurry up, blondie!" He was referring to her this way to interpret her dumbness.

Glancing to the sparkling floor of decorations, she got up. Itachi grabbed her by her wrist. "You don't have to untie him." Slowly he pulled his hand back as Deidara opened his mouth.

"Yeah! Why didn't you cover his mouth, Kakuzu, hm?"

She held her eyes on the floor, then explained, "But I want to untie him." She looked up straight to the tied man. "Hidan is my friend!" Most members thought this was rather interesting and even Sasori almost slipped his arm off the couch which he had leaned on.

"Hidan has a friend," Zetsu's dark side said, smirking.

Hidan didn't know what to think, but was happy that she untied him. "Hidan has a friend," Tobi sung, this mask blinking up in a heart. "Hidan has a friend; Hidan has a friend!" He flew over, hugging the girl and the grey-haired man. "We are all friends! Let's sing a song!" And without voting, he started to sing _Jingle Bells_. Ayako had an uneasy grin on her face. Hidan, however, looked annoyed, ready for a massacre.

After the song, the lolli-pop released the two, suggesting to play a game. Most of them groaned; they all just wanted to have a day off. Nevertheless, with Pain's order on their neck they played a game. It was fun and they laughed, some laughter made it form their hearts, but Hidan was just mean.

The mercy of this celebration carried the evening on with laughter, sadistic jokes (on Hidan's side), pralines, gingerbread-men, cookies, and the little presents Ayako and Deidara had created for them so affectionately. Kisame, for example, had gotten a new fish. It truly was a beauty of colors, bought from the Pet Store. The shark had immediately let the fish in his aquarium, while Kakuzu stared at his shiny penny. Sasori had gotten a red plushie of a scorpion. Near him, Itachi was munching on his new package of Pockys. Nyu was chewing on her little sausage, and Konan viewed her new make up set. It had blue in 5 different shades. Ayako was sure that she liked it. Zetsu had gotten a big, fried chicken which he gulped in one bite. The hyper mask was gifted with a bubble can and was instantly blowing the rainbow bubbles over the Akatsuki's head. Deidara sweatdropped as he found a comb in his stocking; the blonde girl chuckled, then reached him firecrackers, and his face was shining up. He wanted to try them right away, but Pain reminded him firmly that he was not to do that in the hideout.

Grumpily, Hidan looked around in the present room. Why were they getting so excited about this little shit they were gifted? It was a silly celebration! And what was it called, Christmas? Such a dumb name for a holiday! Why didn't they call it Hatemas, or perhaps, Killmeass? This was simply dense. Hidan never would participate on a feast that wasn't dedicated to Jashin!

Warily, his new so called "friend" glanced shyly at him, telling him to look inside of his stocking. Deidara was standing behind her, grinning of the thought that was inside.

Reluctantly giving in he peeked inside and discovered... a new weapon, sparkling murkily. He didn't want to show his excitement, so he just looked at the two expectant faces. He put on a smirk and walked with his new gift off, leaving the two Christmaselves wondering. But Deidara then confirmed her that he probably liked it. He didn't throw it back or anything similar.

So the heart warming evening died, and all members went in their rooms. Deidara had wanted to stay and help her clean the mess, but Ayako was so happy that he had helped her create this celebration that she had led him go. But before he went off, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. She was very thankful, and so was Deidara for those tender lips on his cheek.

The cleaning went well, and so Ayako found herself two hours later in the kitchen washing the plates and milk cups.

"I appreciate your work, Ayako." Quickly she turned around, just to see Pain stand behind the island.

"Y- you're welcome," she stuttered. It was nice to be praised by her Leader. Her wet hands dropped from the soap water. Half of the dishes were done. "D- don't you sleep, Leader-sama?"

Pain walked around the pink island, closer to her. "I did not find any sleep."

Ayako mouthed an 'Ah'. She turned nervous as he came closer. "L- Leader-sama, you want to help me?" Pain was unpredictable.

"It depends what on." He leaned slightly in to her, giving her a very small, but steady smirk. "Did you forget to gift your Leader?"

She blushed. "I- I didn't!" She opened a drawer and pulled out a red rose. "I just thought... that the members would think... differently of me then... ."

Indifferently, he looked at her. This was a normal gift that Ayako could get anybody. She reached it to him, leaving some space, and he took it, stepping one step closer. She glanced to the floor as she felt his shadow upon her. Then he put his hands on her face, gently lifting it, making her look at him. Ayako was numb at the moment, until he gifted her with his cold, yet gentle lips on hers.

Tobi suddenly was glued to the ceiling, holding mistletoe above their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am so sorry if this isn't good, and if you find any spelling mistakes please tell me! o_o

As I started writing it, it really was longer... . O_o I wonder if I am going insane. ._.

I can't wait for my presents and the faces of my siblings when they unwrap their presents! 8D

**Merry Christmas to all of you! **

**Be the love upon your heads and your... your... ._. **I think I need more time off my lap top. My eyes are getting weird again. 8I


	19. Say my name!

**Disclaimer:** The Akatsuki belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer:** Ayako, Nyu and the new character belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Chapter Eighteen.~

* * *

><p><strong>Say my name!<strong>

_The past always returns._

* * *

><p>It was dark as Ayako carefully opened her eyes. She didn't know if her eyes were still closed or opened though; it was all black. Yet it was not the darkness of the night that surrounded her; it was pure darkness. This couldn't be good.<p>

With a tear swelling up in her eye she found herself laying on her back. Her body pressed her back down on a hard surface. She didn't know what it was and she didn't move a bit, scared to touch something to her demise.

Her tear ran down from the outer corner of her eye, down into the side of her hair. She was frightened. She was kidnapped - a second time. Could this be to test her love to Neji? This couldn't be it. But... just what was it? And who was that mysterious guy? He had black hair... he seemed familiar, but who was he and why did he kidnap her? Did he want to let his lust come over her? Did he want to torture her or even skin? She wasn't enchained, nor tied up, so what was all this about? Her thoughts went crazy. There were so many questions, but no answer in sight.

Staring up to the ceiling - at least that's what she thought what she was staring at - Ayako waited. She waited and waited. Time seemed endless.

Hours later, she heard footsteps approach from outside this room. She glanced to her left - the footsteps were coming from that direction. Creakily the door opened with some light falling in. Swallowing, she could make out a shape.

He came closer without a word. Who was he? Was he the same who had kidnapped her? As he stepped closer she could recognize his hair from the light that fell in. His hair was different from the one who had kidnapped her. This man's hair was grey. On the sides of his head he had some hair peeking up to the sides. The other hair fell back as if styled back with a few spikes longer than his shoulders. The way it looked from only having the outline, it reminded of an owl, or perhaps an eagle.

"Ayako... ." The man came closer. She could still not see his face, but she could see him lift his hand. Threatened she sat slowly up with her back pressing against a wall just as he crouched down infront of whatever she laid on. Harshly he took her chin between his thumb and the side of his index finger. "Ayako... my dear Ayako... ." Tightly she closed her eyes, summoning more tears. He pressed his thumb on her chin, causing her to open her eyes. "Yes... show me your eyes, Ayako. This purple... you are mine."

"Wh- wh- who are you?" Her lips would tremble, but his strong grip didn't allow that to happen.

"You don't remember me? I am disappointed in you."

"You... y- you..." A few tears ran down on her cheeks, one falling down on his hand. "P- p- please. Let... let me go," her voice was a soft whimpering.

"You decided to stay on your own by not moving." He rose slowly, leaning closer in to her. "Oh, my lovely Ayako, you don't know how much I missed you." He released her chin, but only to go with his hand under her jaw. He put a thumb on one cheek and his other four fingers on her other cheek. Her lips quivered as he stroke her cheek gently the first time. "Say, Ayako..." Roughly he suddenly pressed his fingers together, causing her mouth to open. She gasped at his movement. "Do you honestly not remember me? Do you not even remember my voice?" He had a dark voice, but it still could be called soft in some cases.

With widened eyes, Ayako stared at him coming closer. His breath was fresh and the light revealed shiny white teeth. Ayako swallowed, her whole body was trembling. She had a good guess who this could be.

"You remember me, don't you?" He came closer, gently touching her face with his nose. For a second it was nice, then he pulled slightly back and smirked. "Are you scared of the past? You can't run away and you know that very well, beloved." She wanted to say something, but his fingers were in the way. "I am also known as Washi*****. Or should I say _ojisan_?" He enjoyed to talk to her; she could hear it out from his words. "You know my name, Ayako; say it," he commanded.

"Ka..." His fingers pressed on her cheeks made it hard for her to respond, and yet she was scared of saying his name. It would bring back her troubled past.

"Yes! Say it," he rose his voice.

"Ka... Ka...-" Within the blink of an eye he grabbed her neck, pulling on a few hair which were involved in his grib. She inhaled sharply. "Katsutoshi******!"

"Exactly." He smirked satisfied as he continued to hold her neck. "Well outspoken, my dear." Her lips trembled and her tears flowed out of her eyes over her cheeks, dropping down from her jaw. Her past had returned.

* * *

><p>Their Leader, nor Ayako was home. The absence had led to chaos - as on a regular basis. And so, Tobi woke up, stretching his arms in the air. "Tobi slept so wonderfully." He looked around, finding himself in the kitchen and his butt stuck in the pink garbage bin with red clouds on it. "Help, Tobi; help, Tobi," the stuck lolli-pop screamed.<p>

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi, un." A loud slam on the wall was heard, coming from Deidara's room.

The masked lolli-pop started to cry. "But Tobi's stuck in a bin! I also don't know how I got in here and Tobi is also a good boy! Good boys are not supposed to be stuck with their butt in the garbage bin!"

"Hah!" Deidara slammed his hand on the wall an other time. "Keep it up you shit, hm!"

"Nooo! Tobi is a good boy!" He cried on louder. Perhaps, this was the Akatsuki wake up cry.

Someone else smashed his hand on the wall from inside his room. "What the damn fucking shit is that noise? People want to pray!"

"Shut yourself, zombie," Kisame, who was already up for about an hour, screamed.

"What did you just say, rotten sushi?" Hidan was immortal, but he wasn't a zombie!

"Wanna start a fight?"

"Just let me get my special weapon," Hidan yelled back. Kisame rose an eyebrow as he waited what Hidan's new weapon could possibly be. He loved his three bladed scythe over his immortality. "My damn new fishnet!" His loud and insane laughter made the shark sweatdrop.

"The guy who gave it to me said 'no escape for waterthings'," Kakuzu rose his voice, but he hid the fact that he stole it as a present for Hidan.

Kisame's eyes twitched. "Water... thing?"

Just in this moment Itachi was done in the bathroom. He walked over to Nyu, glancing at Kisame. "Calm down." Kisame calmed as Itachi went over to Nyu. She purred as she opened her eyes and felt Itachi's hand on her soft fur. Carefully he picked her up. Nyu meowed as she crawled on his shoulders and laid herself around his neck, snuggling her head on his cheek. The weasel and the cat then left for breakfast.

Kisame blinked once before he ran after his partner and his new... friend.

Itachi walked in to the kitchen as usually and walked over to the drawer where they kept their sweets and candies. He pulled it open and put a pocky stick in his mouth. As he turned around he saw Tobi; he blinked.

_"How did he do that?"_ Nyu tilted her head lightly to the side.

But before Itachi could shine in his genius being, Tobi cried. "Senpai, help me!"

Kisame raced in to the kitchen; he was hungry. "Oi-" Tobi's butt being stuck in the garbage bin didn't happen everyday. More likely every third day.

"Senpai!" His hole on his right eye overflaoted with water. "Help me!"

The shark took a deep breath. Hidan and Deidara probably had done a prank to Tobi this night. "All right." He went over, and tried to pull him out. Tobi's ass appeared to be glued to the bin. "Damn...!"

"That is a bad word, senpai!"

"I am saying it because you are in a bad situation, Tobi!"

"What does that mean?"

Itachi wondered if Tobi was acting this stupid. "You're stuck."

"Forever?" Hysterically he waved his arms around in the air.

"What's for brea-" Zetsu stopped as he saw Tobi stuck in the bin. "-kfast?"

"He's stuck," Kisame said. "Any suggestions?"

"I'll bite it off," Zetsu's dark half came for Tobi's rescue - or death.

"My head?" Tobi wasn't ready to die. And what would Tobi look like in a coffin with a pink garbage bin? They would have to completely rebuild a special coffin for him!

"I meant your butt." He smirked.

"Tobi's purty butt?" He freaked.

"There is nothing better than a joke in the morning." Zetsu looked directly at Tobi. "You're alright; I wouldn't eat you." Even though, he had nothing against a lolli-pop once in a while.

"Tobi likes senpai, too!"

Nyu meowed. _"It all... is starting to get weird... ."_ Itachi petted her as he enjoyed his delicious Pocky stick covered in chocolate.

Kisame caught Zetsu now staring at him. "What?"

"What's for breakfast?" Kisame blinked. "I'll have everything on the menu, thanks." Like being in a restaurant, Zetsu sat down, being ready to be served.

". . . ."

"I'll make breakfast." Itachi had eaten his delicious Pocky so now he could prepare the breakfast.

"Hurry, then," Zetsu commanded.

"Do it yourself." Who wanted to be rushed after having eaten a Pocky?

"Hold on." Zetsu's white half was kind. "We can wait."

Itachi closed his eyes, hearing Nyu's purring in his ear. "You want fish?" She snuggled her head on his face. He smiled lightly. "Fish is good."

"Thank you- erm, what?" The shark was confused.

"I am going to make fish for breakfast," Itachi said calmly.

Kisame was shocked, but he couldn't show is reaction as a mad Hidan came yelling in, running up to the shark with his new fishnet. Within a second he had caught Kisame in it. "What the-"

"Here." Hidan reached the fishnet with his prey towards Itachi.

Kakuzu came in with Deidara close behind. "What's all this noise, yeah?"

"I've just caught our breakfast." Deidara looked at Hidan who held the fishnet with Kisame in it. Suddenly he cracked up in laughter.

Kisame, on the other hand, took a deep, deep breath.

Quickly Kakuzu flipped his camera out, just when Sasori walked in. "You always carry your camera with you, don't you?"

"Of course!" He turned to Kisame. "Say 'Yummy, yummy, fishy toast!'" Instead of saying the phrase, he glared him to death. _Click._ "The picture of Kisame is ready to be sold, or it goes on the fridge." A memory like this would be horrible - for Kisame.

Sasori watched with less interest than his organization members. "Sell it. It sure is exciting to see a shark in a fishnet." He was being sarcastic.

"Come on! Help me," Tobi cried.

"Shut the shit up, yeah!"

There was something more important than helping a lolli-pop. "Are you going to make breakfast, Itachi?"

"Yeah! Take the damned fish and make sushi!"

"So..." Kakuzu sat down by the table. "Who wants to buy a photo of Kisame in the fishnet?" He looked around on the selling market. "We're starting with 1,000,000 Ryo! Who bids 2,000,000 Ryo?"

Tobi was still crying in the background, so Deidara tried to switch him off by strangling him.

"If you don't prepare breakfast, Itachi," Hidan drew a big knife, his eyes glinting with the flames of hell. "I'll do it!"

The chaos was complete as Konan walked in. Zetsu sat on the table waiting for his breakfast while Kakuzu yelled for money. Sasori watched Deidara strangle Tobi and Hidan was about to cut some shark with Itachi next to the waterthing. Screaming at them wouldn't help much, so she sent a clouds of her sheets upon them, darkening to room. Suddenly all froze in their pose, looking to her. "What is going on here?" Slowly they all let go of eachother.

"I simply want breakfast," Zetsu's black half said.

"And Kisame just _is_ the damned breakfast," Hidan gave out the news.

"And I am stuck in the bin!" Tobi cried.

The only girl in this room rose an eyebrow at him. "How did you get in there?"

"Tobi doesn't know," he claimed himself innocent. "Tobi only woke up in this bin!" Suspiciously Konan looked at the men before her. They all swallowed; no one wanted to get her mad. She then stopped at Deidara and Hidan.

"What, un?"

"Yeah! We didn't do a shit!"

Konan wasn't this easy to be fooled. Determined she kept her eyes on these two.

Deidara leaned to Hidan's ear, but didn't leave Konan's eyes. "She believes us, doesn't she, un?"

"Hell, yeah! ... I think so... ."

"Who did this to Tobi?" she asked. The tone of her voice was telling them to better tell the truth.

"Yeah! Who did this to the good boy?"

"Don't overreact, you shit, just because someone is on your side, yeah!"

"So it was you, Deidara," Konan stated. "Your pranks are getting boring. Try something new the next time."

Deidara narrowed his eyes on her. "I will not apologize to him!"

"Then help him out at least," Konan commanded.

He smirked. "I will." He put a hand in one of his bags as he walked over to the male victim. As his palm was done chewing he put a row of spiders around the soft pink garbage bin. "Katsu!" Screaming Tobi flew into the air, landing on the dining table with his butt sticking up in the air. "You're welcome, Tobi."

"You will buy a new bin, Deidara." Kakuzu didn't think that this was funny at all.

"Now let's eat fish." Hidan turned around to see Kisame stand next to Itachi. "What the- Your fucking master helped you?" As a bit of silence returned, Konan took a bowl and poured milk in it. Then she took two slices of bread and was about to leave the room.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going with that?" Kakuzu was in charge of the money, and thus everything that was related to it. "Don't spill it!"

She looked back over her shoulder. "I am going to feed Hyuuga Neji."

"That kid, hm?"

"That is Ayako's boyfr-"

"May I feed him?" Deidara killed Tobi's words. He liked Ayako and he didn't like people to say that she had a boyfriend.

She narrowed her eyes on the blonde. "I wouldn't even let if you were the last remaining member. Deidara, get over her."

"Over whom exactly, yeah?"

Lightly she arched an eyebrow. "We both know that I mean Ayako." He started to glare as she left the room.

"Oi, Deidara-chan," Hidan said sarcastically, laying an arm around him. "Forget that damn chick. She will get that Neji kid or Leader will get her anyway!" Deidara glared up to the taller man. "Trust me." He took his glare easy. "It's better when you forget her."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Hidan." Kisame didn't like to agree with a zombie.

Deidara rose an eyebrow to Kisame. "Like I'm listening to a shark."

Kisame was getting pissed at Deidara as Tobi jumped into the conversation. "Tobi's got an idea!" Most members knew that this couldn't be a good one. "Ayako-chan simply has to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu*******!" And they were right.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *Washi<strong> means eagle in Japanese.

******His name, **Katsutoshi** means Victory and/ or to win cleverly (which is about the same).

*******Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is Naruto's famous technique of the onemillion Shadow Clones.

Soo... tell me your first impression on Katsutoshi. ^-^ Do you like him? Do you hate him? Just tell me what you think; I'd appreciate it.

I know, I know, the Akatsuki members are going OOC again on some parts; I apologize. u_u

Oh... and a Happy New Year to all of you! X3


	20. Helpless and alone

**Disclaimer: **All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **Ayako, Nyu and Katsutoshi belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Chapter Nineteen.~

* * *

><p><strong>Helpless and alone<strong>

_In every fairy tale everything is perfect in the end. Perhaps, this isn't the end yet. _

* * *

><p>With tears in her eyes and a blurred sight she saw her past. It had returned. He had let go of her neck; he just stared at his treasure. "Katsu... Katsutoshi..." He smirked as she spoke his name on her free will. "Why... who was the guy who kidnapped me?" She shot her head up, causing some silent tears to fall. "And why?"<p>

Slowly he closed his eyes and shook his head. As he opened them again, he brushed her hair behind her ear. "He is Uchiha Sasuke." She knew that she had seen him before! He was on the picture of the Akatsuki's fridge and sometimes she had seen him as she still lived in Konoha some years back. Sasuke had changed with his looks to the better. "He is a pathetic boy. I had to give him his older brother's location so he would do this job for me." Everyone who contained a braincell and had eyes to see knew who his older brother was.

"You told him where Itachi is?"

He chuckled darkly. "Itachi's location isn't steady. Nobody could tell him where he is."

Her eyes widened. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I would reveal Itachi's location once he'd bring you to me." His strong hands brushed on her cheeks as he spoke, "I told him that he'd probably be in Konoha."

"He..." Ayako lowered her head. "He... believed you?"

"Of course not," loudly he responded as he pulled his hand back. "We fought and I managed to chase him away!"

Shyly she glanced up, asking quietly, "Why-" But her words hung in her throat as he grabbed for her neck once again.

"Perhaps we should talk about something else, or I am getting jealous and start thinking that you have a thing for the younger Uchiha!" Her lips quivered. "That would make me regretting that I haven't killed him earlier!"

"P- please, Ka- Katsutoshi!" The sentimental girl couldn't stop her tears. "I- I promise you that I don't!" He tightened his grip, making sure that she felt pain. Words weren't to stop her past, so she bit her lip, letting her tears flow. Why was this nightmare coming back to life?

_Leader-sama!_ Her eyes drew tears as she closed them and concentrated her chakra on her left wrist; her connection to Pain. _Leader-sama! Help me!_ With amusement her past held her by her neck. Swallowing she suppressed the injury that increased on her skin.

_Where are you, Ayako? _Relieved for a second that she could hear him, she wished him here.

_I... I don't know! _She closed her eyes as a tear fell. _Please help me, Leader-sama!_ Ayako was naive to think that he would appear in just a second.

_Your pulse is out of control; who is with you?_

_Leader-sama! Help me, please!_ Sobbing she lowered her head. _Leader-sama!_

_Ayako, take a breath and try to think clear._ His voice was cold, but she felt that he cared. The six circles on her skin turned warm, but maybe that was because she concentrated her chakra on that spot. Taking a breath as he said, she tried to switch off that Katsutoshi held her by her neck. _Where are you?_

Again, she took a deep breath. _I... don't know, Leader-sama._

_Are you sure?_

_I... I don't know! _More tears shot up in her eyes. All she wanted was to be home with Tenten and Neji. _Maybe in a large tree; I don't know!_

_Why a tree, Ayako?_

_B- be- because Katsutoshi is a master of eagles and owls! Leader-sama, I-_

"Ayako?" her second kidnapper asked, bringing her back. "Where exactly are you in your thoughts?" Threatening he leaned in as she opened her eyes. "You better look at me right _now_!" He tightened his grip, making her gasp.

"K- Katsuto-"

"Yes, speak my name, Mi*****! Oh, so wonderful it is to hear your sweet voice call my name. Well... you are attempting to say my name." He laughed out loud to his own joke which wasn't really a joke. His mouth seemed to tear apart and take the shape of an eagle's bill.

Ayako's face was overstreamed with tears as she watched him. He was a cruel person who liked to torture those who he loved. He loved Ayako terribly. With a tear dropping off her jaw she was scared of what was to come.

_Ayako, stay calm._ Pain's voice faded in her head as Katsutoshi messed with her. Nightmare, torture, love, hate, master, kidnapper... this couldn't be good. _Do you think you will be able to..._

"Ayako, my dear." He slipped his hand forward to her throat. "Are you listening to me?" Holding her breath for a second, she tried hard to look at him. Pain sure wanted to say that she should simply break his bones, but her mind was too messy. If something went wrong she could break Pain's; her thoughts wandered around Pain. Hidan came back into her thoughts as well. Did he ever receive the Bloody Lilys? Probably not.

Pain wouldn't have answered her if he didn't care for her. Maybe he had tried to contact her earlier on, yet she had too much on her mind.

"It's adorable how you can't deal with the tiniest amount of stress, beloved." He led his hand lower to her collarbone. "You always overstream with tears... ." Coming closer, she could see him close his eyes. "You need a strong lead... ." He brushed the left side of his face on the side of her face for a moment, then started to kiss her forehead. Her breathing increased as he kissed down on her nose. The feeling was cute as he kissed the tip of her nose, but she suddenly held her air in as he kissed her lips.

His lips were harsh, but soft on some spots. Reactivating her breathing to stay alive, she started slowly to kiss back. Pictures of Pain painted her head, and she went on to kiss. Other than Pain's cold lips, his were warm, filled with life and demand.

Ayako, however, longed for the cold, smooth lips. Her Leader appeared to worry about her, but she wasn't sure if he cared so his weapon wouldn't be harmed.

Katsutoshi kissed on, biting her lips. It wasn't a gentle nibble, but a rough bite. The taste of iron from her blood wrapped itself around her tongue. Pain never would have made her suffer like this. Her Leader was gentle under his emotionless mask. He cared.

Gasping, she wanted to pull back, yet he pushed her head to the wall as he continued. Slowly he then pulled back, leaving her breathing heavily.

His eyes didn't leave her body; he smirked. "Are you hungry?"

Her chest moved up and down, matching her breathing. "I..." It was hard to tell if this was a trap. "Y... yes, I am... ." He got up while she spoke.

"Of course you are. I'll bring you something." He turned around and started to walk out. Then he rolled his head back to Ayako. "Don't even think about running away, darling." Katsutoshi left with the door opened.

Sadness wasn't a word that could compare to this picture of her. The tears on her face were drying and yet adorned by new ones. She hadn't eaten for hours and she thought that her tum wanted to eat itself. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she tried to connect to her Leader.

_Ayako? Are you available?_ It sounded like a phone call, but she was overly glad to hear his voice.

_Leader-sama!_

_Who is with you?_

_He isn't here anymore. He left to bring me some food!_

_Who is he? _

_He... _For a moment she went silent. It wasn't easy to explain her whole past to him over thoughts. As well could he feel her pulse, so he knew what emotion she felt. _Can... can I tell you once we see each other, Leader-sama?_

He didn't answer to her question. _Where are you? _She took the topic change as an acceptance to her question.

_I... I don't know... probably a tree. _For the first time she looked around. Everything was made out of wood.

_Are you inside of that tree? _As so many questions of him before, this wasn't a question.

_H- hai! _

_Do you have any other information?_

_I... I... you probably should watch for eagles and owls when you search this tree._

Pain remained quiet. She was sure that he had nodded, and then his question she didn't hear fully earlier on returned. Not wanting to think about breaking bones, she buried her face in her knees. Ayako didn't want to hurt anybody in the first place, and especially not her Leader who was searching for her. Secretly she just hoped that he didn't feel her pulse go crazy when she thought of him.

"Knock, knock," an unwanted familiar voice sung creepy happily as he knocked with the back of his left hand on the wooden door. Carefully Ayako looked up to see him hold a plate of cut fruits and a fish in his right hand. He switched the light on, making her wince from he sudden light. Laughing he walked up to her. Her eyes were a bit hurt as he grabbed her blonde hair and pulled her up while she shrieked. Shining in the light, her purple eyes were filled with fright. "I honestly love your big, innocent, purple eyes, Ayako." Carefully he let go of her hair, stroking her cheek. "In the light it glints violet." An other tear escaped from her eye. "Aw, don't cry." He wiped her tear with his thumb away.

"P- ple..." She hardly got a word out.

"Please continue?" He chuckled. "Ayako, Ayako..." He placed the plate on her knees, then sat down next to her. Taking a breath he sat beside her, staring into nothing.

Insecurely she took the plate, slipped her feet back to the floor and placed it on her lap. On the plate were cut apples, pineapples, pears, bananas, strawberries, grapes and a roasted fish. It didn't look too bad, in fact, it looked tasty.

He caught her cautiousness. "Why should I poison my future wife?" If she would have eaten something, she was sure that a piece would have tried to kill her.

"Future... wife...?"

"Of course," he scoffed as he turned to his side to face her. "You were promised to me once you were born, but your stupid parents were filled with jealously and threw you away!"

Ayako knew that her parents had hated her for her abilities, but that she was promised to Katsutoshi was news to her. Not even her grandmother had told her.

"Why this look?" He touched her chin gently with his fingers. "Aw, grandmommy didn't tell you?" She shook her head as fresh tears framed her eyes. "It's okay," he cooed. "Eat a bit and then I will carry on to tell." Looking at the tasty food the knot in her throat grew. "Eat," his undertone commanded her. With the knot laughing at her she picked a slice of a banana. Watched from Katsutoshi she laid it in her mouth, starting to chew. "Good girl." He petted her ontop of her head like a dog. Irritated she swallowed the banana piece. "Such a good girl." Messing her hair, he pulled his hand back.

Ayako liked fruits; they were so sweet and colorful. This little piece of banana made her want to eat more. She must've been obvious.

"Go ahead; eat more." Slowly she started to eat piece by piece. She had trouble to swallow a piece of apple as he ran his fingers up and down her shoulder and upper arm. "Relax, Ayako. I won't rape you." Gulping the little square of the apple she fixed her eyes on the half emptied plate in her lap. "... Not yet." The strawberry in her throat made her cough.

Rasing its hands, the strawberry piece mocked her. Her air stayed out and Ayako coughed on. Gasping, she brought her hands to her throat as Katsutoshi sat up straight. He didn't want to kill her. The plate fell clanking to the floor, scattering what was left on it over the ground.

Her future husband whistled as she coughed for her life. A few second later a small eagle came flying in. Katsutoshi moved his fore and middle finger in a gesture for the eagle to understand. He then grabbed Ayako by her jaw and opened her mouth wide. The eagle sat down on his hand and went with its head in her throat, easing her from the strawberry piece.

Ayako gasped for her life as they stayed in this position. Happily the eagle ate the mocking piece while Katsutoshi bended his head down to her ear. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again," he hissed. Putting a bit of pressure on her jaw, he let go.

Ayako tried to calm and slow her breathing. She didn't do it on purpose. A tear fell; just then he shook his head. "Ayako... don't cry... you know, opposites attract. Aren't we opposite enough to love eachother for eternity?" She sobbed to his words as her hair laid all over her head and face. Her dirty blonde hair was more dirty than usually and her Sea World sweater had spots of mud. "You sure want to take a shower." Picking her up in bridal style, he got up since he didn't need an answer. The eagle flew off and sat down on the door, watching him leave with her for the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *<strong>Mi is one of her real names (Mi means beautiful.). I have her whole name in chapter 16, so you should actually have read it.

Thanks to anyone who reads my story; and thanks for reviewing. =)


	21. Getting Twisted

**Disclaimer: **The fascinating Akatsuki goes to Kishimoto-san.

**Claimer: **Ayako and Nyu are my creations.

**Author's Note: ** Chapter Twenty.~

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Twisted<strong>

_It's nice... it's really nice to be twisted... ._

* * *

><p>The living room was to this time not full of life as the name itself said. Instead, it was filled with gloom of the members' emotions. Most of them, for that matter. The television was entertaining the furniture since the men did nothing at all. Kakuzu went over the calculations of their organization, while Deidara played with his clay on the floor like a little child before the television where it showed <em>Nature Pure<em>. Kisame would get interested when they showed the underwater life, but not as some beautiful butterflies floated gracefully above the nice smelling flowers. Zetsu liked the butterflies, though. Itachi, on the other hand, sat in an armchair with Nyu sleeping in his lap. Sasori and Hidan were each in their rooms, while Tobi ran cheerfully in the hallway.

The clock was ticking peacefully on the wall, until they saw their Leader stand in the living room. Tobi suddenly sat on the couch with chibi eyes.

"What happened?" Itachi asked rather worried, although it was hard to tell if he really was. Yet it was not the Deva Path who stood before them, it was the Animal Path*****. The piercings on the side of his face and the long one through his nose made it clear.

Deidara looked up from his clay at the controlled person who had about the same haircut as himself, only that the controlled person had longer, and orange hair. Kakuzu let his calculations drop while Kisame switched the television off. Zetsu turned to him as well.

"I need Itachi, Kisame, Nyu and Zetsu for back up," he informed them. Nyu meowed worriedly as Itachi got up, petting her. Then she crawled on his shoulder. Kisame got up as well.

"Is it serious?" Zetsu's black half asked more sarcastically. Their Leader never would ask for back up if it wasn't grave.

"Are you sure you don't need more people?" Kakuzu looked into the Rinnegan.

"I will settle it with this team," the Pain said plainly. He never had been the man of many words. Walking out, the three 1/2 man - one with a cat on his shoulder - followed their Leader.

Outside and on their way, Kisame wanted to know more. "So what happened?"

"Ayako has been kidnapped." He jumped on without turning back. Nyu widened her cat eyes to his words.

"A second time?" The shark smirked amused. Itachi glanced at him emotionlessly, his facade hiding his working brain.

Zetsu, however, was on his own way beneath the earth.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked serenely.

"I am not certain, but she told me to watch out for owls and eagles and a large tree."

Having the hints given, the Uchiha thought on while Kisame asked, "Who kidnapped her?"

"A man called _Katsutoshi_." His hair flew widely in the air behind him; Ayako's cat gasped.

_"I might know where he is," _she meowed with only the black haired man understanding her. Itachi glanced at her. _"It is not too far from here and you can't miss the tree. It's huge." _

He nodded. "Nyu says that the tree isn't far from here and that we can't miss it." His Leader nodded lightly, telling him that he is to lead for the time being.

The team jumped on without losing a word, and soon they found a big tree. It was tall and wide. Stopping their feet, Pain waited for the missing team member. A second later Zetsu peeked out of the grass.

"So here it is," his black half said with a grin on his face.

"We should not underestimate our opponent," his white half warned.

Pain nodded almost unrecognizable to him. "I want you to sneak in and search this tree for Ayako." The overlarge plant left an "understood" before it searched the tree for the kidnapped girl.

The shark grinned a slightly mocking grin. "Didn't you say to watch out for eagles and owls?" Itachi glanced at his partner; he smelled something fishy, too, and it was not Kisame.

Meters up in a tree, the plant in a plant continued to seek for Ayako. This was a normal tree; nothing suspicious was in sight. There wasn't a chance that someone could be inside of this grown wood. They must've been mistaken for another tree.

Miles away a man called Katsutoshi jumped down before the Deva Path. Pain didn't change his expression at the enemy's insidious grin. "You must be _Leader-sama_," he tried to copy Ayako's voice on the last word. "I am Katsutoshi."

"Where have you taken Ayako?"

"Always straight to the point, how boring." He yawned. "How about we drink tea, eat cookies and have a little talk?"

"What have you done to Ayako?" Behind the scene the controller of all Paths informed his team that he had found the kidnapper.

_Ayako, are you still in that tree?_

_I... I don't know where I am, Leader-sama! He... he..._

"Aw, you worry?" He waved his hand. "She is safe."

"What is your intention?"

"What my intention is?" He rose his eyebrows. "I probably kidnapped her for the same reasons that you did. You maybe don't want to marry, or rape her, but I think the rest would be the same reasons."

"What did you do to her?" Pain's face was dead.

"Okay, let me think." He put a hand on his hip. "I talked to her, then we played chess, after that I told her a joke, then we were watching an episode of _Behind the Wall_******, and after that we danced." Katsutoshi laughed a fake laugh for a short time. "She also is an excellent cook, and her cakes are brilliant!"

The Leader of the Akatsuki wasn't to be sold for a fool. And yet it would be hard to get the truth out of him. People had to be careful with this cases. Katsutoshi suddenly would tell the truth and then the other person wouldn't believe. "Why would you have to kidnap her if she enjoyed your company?"

"You wouldn't have given her to me on your free will, ne? Besides... same question goes to you, pal." He smirked. What was there better than messing with a person's head? "So, what's your name, Leader of the fools?"

"Call me Pain, God of the new world." He lifted his arms in a mighty pose.

Katsutoshi swallowed a laugh. "God of the idiots is more suitable."

Enough of this deriding, the future God showed his worth, sprawling out his arm. "Shinra Tensei.*******" Not in the expectation of the easy man's list, he got thrown away, his back smashed against a tree with high speed. Before the man of mockery could recognize much, Pain called him back with the attractive force.******** He stopped him with a kick up his stomach, then grabbed his throat in a firm grip and slammed him down on the grassy ground.

His enemy coughed blood as the face of he new God bended over him. "Where is Ayako?"

Katsutoshi licked his lips, then swallowed. His throat was pressed down, yet he could speak - nobody forbid him his mouth! "I killed her." The blood around his lips acted to its owners pleasure as he grinned like a demon.

"Speak the truth," the God commanded, his grip tightening.

The man - who was told to be a master - laughed inaudible. "Don't tell me you found a crush on her," he pretended a helpless whisper, but his wide grin gave him away.

"Where is my 11th member, Katsutoshi?" The God spoke the name of this man with disgust.

He laughed again. "She? And a member of the Akatsuki?" He laughed his silent laugh. "Pathetic." He took a breath and gazed at trees above him. "You know... I am a master of eagles."

Pain became more serious as he started to glare. To make Pain take on any emotion was a hard job, perhaps, Katsutoshi was good this at. "Where is my 11th member?" His hand grew tighter on the man's throat.

Katsutoshi swallowed some of his own blood as the laughed. "Perhaps, my lord," he laughed out, "I have the bottle of Laughter."

"My assumption is that you drank it."

Blood swelled up as Pain was close to break his neck. Nobody would provoke somebody this badly if he dwelled in his own skin. This jeering must have an end. And so, with a simple movement the throat was broken, and the laughter died among the trees.

Soon as the breathing stopped, the dead man shone luminously as feathers surrounded him. Carefully Pain got up to watch the feathers disappear and a graceful eagle laid in the grass with a bloody throat.

"Aw, you killed Tamotsu.*********" With false pity the new Katsutoshi looked at the dead eagle. "You know..." He took a step closer to Pain. "I created a jutsu where I could transform eagles into myself and that it changes back once it dies." He smirked. "I was honest as I said that she is safe and that I've got the bottle of Laughter. It's the bottle after Friends. I have that bottle too... Ayako read it already, and also the bottle of Laughter... the next bottle you need to find is the bottle of Tears."

Just in that moment, Pain's team placed itself in perfect order next and behind him. The animal Path landed next to him, while Itachi stood on the other side with Kisame next to the animal Path. Nyu hissed as she saw the enemy. Zetsu planted himself in a tree and watched from the shadows. He would come and help once his help was needed. It would be no use if he got injured; he was a great messenger.

"Nyu-chan!" Katsutoshi spread his arms. "Welcome home. You missed me?" The cat hissed again, drawing her claws. "Now, now, who would be so angry after all those years?" He bowed lightly, looking at Pain. "My offer is still present. You want tea, cookies and a talk?"

"Can we trust this clown?" Kisame asked. He was worse than Deidara and Hidan together.

"Of course you can't. Didn't your parents teach you anything?" He laughed softly. "Or is it because your mother died with the last fisherman?"

"What, you-" Kisame drew his Samehada, but his Leader blocked the way with his arm.

"We are talking here," Pain instructed.

Leaning back on a tree, Katsutoshi sighed. "It's always the lack of trust, right? But fine, ask, I'll answer."

"Give me back my 11th member," their Leader ordered.

"Excuse me, what?" He put a hand behind his ear. "Was this a question?" Putting his hand down, he continued, "You missed the _please_, too, Leader of the morons."

Pain wasn't to be thrown out of his way. "I said we were talking here."

"My apologies, Lord." He bowed, one arm before his tum in the air. He looked back up. "Your Highness surely want to see Ayako, your slave?" Katsutoshi's smirking face fell on an emotionless one.

"Why are you making this so hard?" Itachi asked.

_"Leave it, Itachi," _Nyu meowed. _"You can't defeat stupidity."_

He glanced at her. "I figured that out." Leading his eyes to his Leader, he gave him a signal of attacking with his Sharingan. Seconds later, he made Katsutoshi stand on a cliff before a river of lava.

"So this is the power of the Sharingan, eh?" He looked around.

"Where is Ayako?" Itachi's voice was everywhere in the illusion.

He sighed. "It's always the same question; what about _my_ feelings? Do I want to give her away? No!" Itachi was getting to the line of being overcharged with idiocy as a weasel surfed on a spoon through the lava.

Meanwhile in the real world, Kisame got the order to tie Katsutoshi up, and so he did. As they made sure that he couldn't move, Pain contacted Ayako.

_Are you still in that tree?_

_Leader-sama! That is not the real Katsutoshi that you have! _

_Ayako! I need to know where you are!_

_I... I am safe...!_

_Ayako! _Pain thought that he was running in circles. _Where are you?_

_I... am... I am in... Leader-sama... help! Help me, Leader-sama-! _Her voice died abruptly and so did the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *<strong>I hope you know that Pain (Nagato) has Six Paths, means six bodies. Well... if you want more information I recommend for you to go to NARUTOPEDIA and search for the _Six Paths of Pain_. I also don't know if the members even know that Pain has several bodies, but in my story they do. They are all alive as well, so I hope you don't mind.

******That show doesn't exist; I just made it up.

*****Shinra Tensei **is the ability to manipulate repulsive force (, sekiryoku) at the user's will to push matter away. (Got the explanation from NARUTOPEDIA. u_u)

********The attractive force is the same, yet opposite technique of Shinra Tensei.

*******Tamotsu **means protector and/ or keeper.

And yea... I am currently having some kind of writer's block, but I hope to get the next chapter done until the next weekend.

And thanks for the reviews - as usually. =)


	22. Spread your wings

**Disclaimer: **The Akatsuki goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **Ayako, Nyu and the crazy Katsutoshi belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Chapter TwentyOne.

* * *

><p><strong>Spread your wings<strong>

_Tea, cookies, a talk and... an eagle?_

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Kisame asked as he recognized the sudden silence.<p>

Without looking back, Pain ordered, "Kill him."

"An other eagle?" He grinned, his teeth shining. "He is pretty good." And with a quiet _crack_ the eagle died, transforming back to its natural appearance.

The forest remained silent. Pain was listening to every breath and every blow that rushed next to him. He was concentrating his chakra on his wrist, but could not feel the pulse of the young girl. Katsutoshi said that he wouldn't kill her for certain reasons, perhaps he had used a jutsu on her that made the beating of her heart temporally stop.

Then, without a word of communication the Animal Path turned, running in the direction where they came from. It now was not a time to ask the Leader and what his plans were.

"Where is that tree, Nyu?" Itachi asked the cat as Pain was leaving out his orders.

_"I... actually it should be nearby... ." _Confused she looked around.

Itachi, a master of gen-jutsu, was sure that the tree should be nearby, too, but he could not figure it out.

"Aww, confused?"

"Another Katsutoshi?" Zetsu's white half asked rather shocked. He was questioning the limit of this jutsu.

"He is better than expected," his black side said with a smirk.

"This jutsu never gets old, ne? But maybe this time it is the real me?" The Katsutoshi smiled widely, immediately it turned into a grin of mockery. He faced the Leader of the group. "Don't worry, your slave is being taken care of, Majesty. I do not intent to hurt her body in any possible way." He bowed lightly, revealing his smirk as he got back up.

"What did you do to her?" Pain was serious, and perhaps, he was serious about everything he did.

Katsutoshi made an offering gesture. "Tea, cookies and a talk?" As Pain did not answer he said, "Perhaps, then I will give you more information?"

For a moment Pain closed his eyes, considering the offer. It could be a trap, but Katsutoshi might spill information indeed. "We all will be going."

Katsutoshi looked at Pain's determined face. He sighed. "Fine... as you wish, your Highness." He turned around. "Come on." The group followed, and Katsutoshi lead them only a few feet further to the group's surprise. He then knocked on a tree, and a door opened. He walked in, and so did the rescue group. They went some stairs up, entering a room which was filled with the smell of cookies and tea.

"Looks like he was honest about his tea-time," Kisame said slightly surprised.

"I never joke about tea and cookies, dear fish." Kisame was boiling in anger as the eagle-man sat down on a wooden chair and poured himself a cup of warm camomile tea.

He was munching on a delicious cookie as Pain spoke, "May you answer my question now? Where is Ayako?" He stopped the chewing right as the question left Pain's mouth. With half of the cookie in his mouth and the crumbles around his wide mouth he started to grin devilishly. Yet the crumbles and the filled cheeks made him look like a sneaky, little kid.

He swallowed his sweet cookie, got up and moved towards a door. "May I return a favor and request the lords to stay on their spots once I open this door?" Zetsu's white half was curious and he let his face tell so. Kisame and Zetsu's black side had slight smirks on their faces, while Nyu frowned and the rest wore a pokerface. Katsutoshi opened the door to a gap, reached his hand in and pulled something out. It was an eagle! The eagle was pretty ordinary looking, and yet its eyes shone purple in the light. It had a leash tied onto its leg; no one but Katsutoshi was holding it tightly. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked with a smirk.

Pain narrowed his eyes slightly, watching him and the eagle carefully. The eagle was very calm, and seemed sad.

Katsutoshi caught his stare. "Yes, yes, this is Ayako. You want her back?" He reached his arm towards him. Pain only continued to stare so he pulled it back. He petted her gently as the eagle was quietly sitting on the man's arm. "Do you know what the funny thing is, my Lord?" As Pain didn't answer, he continued, "It's funny how she can't use her gekkei genkei in this form. So actually, she is useless." He tipped the side of his head with a finger. "You know what I mean? She now is just an eagle... a beautiful eagle with purple eyes which glint violet in the light... ."

This explained some things to Pain. If this eagle was Ayako it would explain why he couldn't feel her pulse, this also would explain why he couldn't contact her with the mark he gave her which was on her body, but if Katsutoshi had transformed her she must've had that mark on her body. This didn't make too much sense.

"Oh, your Majesty, I forgot to show you..." He stepped to the side, opening the door, giving free the motionless body of a 16 year old girl.

_"Ayako!" _Nyu jumped off Itachi's shoulder and ran over to Ayako's body. _"Ayako... can you hear me?"_ She brushed her head against Ayako's body.

Pretending empathy on Nyu and her mistress, he looked down. "Whatever you do won't change what happened, unworthy cat. You better give up." Hissing, Nyu glanced up, drawing her claws. Katsutoshi rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna scratch me? Oh, help, oh help." He sighed. "Oh wow... I am so scared... ."

"Is this eagle truly Ayako?" Pain asked to fade some fog of confusion that surrounded the enemy.

He saw the longing for affection in the eagle's eyes. Those eyes looked truly familiar to him. Those purple eyes which had begged him for the life of her friends, those eyes which were often glimmering with tears dancing in circles, those eyes... .

He nodded. "Hai, it is. I told your Highness already, why won't it***** believe me?"

The Leader of the Akatsuki didn't answer, instead he looked at him, telling him that he should talk.

Katsutoshi closed his eyes. "Well, what may your desire be? If it is your wish to take the body of Ayako to have a sex toy, I do not allow so as she is mine." He opened his eyes with a spine-tingling grin.

Kisame nudged Itachi on the arm, whispering, "I bet he escaped from the hospital taking all the mental disorders with him******." Itachi glanced up to him, agreeing silently.

"You know what I like about Ayako being an eagle?" Again, no one answered. "Now she can't hold her speeches of love and all that crap. Plus," he paused for a second, flicking his fingers, "this way she can't scream _Leader-sama_ or _pleeeease_, or put up a defense at all."

A wave of silence swept over the room, crashing against the walls. It was a miracle that Katsutoshi was quiet, but it surely was only the silence before the storm took over.

"Is that how you love?" Itachi suddenly asked. Nyu and Kisame looked puzzled at him. "If you do not appreciate the words a loved one says, or the way a loved one behaves, then it is not love what you feel for that person." Itachi knew what he was speaking of as he had a little brother who he loved, and this knowledge caused the enemy to darken his eyes.

"I _do _love Ayako," he screamed. "She is _mine_! We are opposite enough to love eachother for eternity! We were meant to be since she was a baby in her mother's womb! She is mine, her power is mine and that will never change!" The eagle had trouble to sit on his arm as he waved them in his raging to block the words from touching him.

Unimpressed by the obsessed man and his rampage, Pain kept his nerves. "You cannot use her in this state."

Katsutoshi glared. "Neither can you, goddamn King of the assholes!" He growled. Suddenly the eagle made a piercing sound as it tried to fly away, but in a flash the torturer pulled her back, slamming her to the wall close behind him. Nyu was meowing loudly as the eagle now laid motionless on the ground as well. "Perhaps," a desperate, yet malicious grin was building up, "I should kill her, so neither of us can have her. And neither will I tell you how her soul can travel back into her body because only _I _ am capable of doing that!"

Kisame narrowed his eyes. It might only be a question of the time for how long the would let Ayako live. He wanted to help the girl escape from this mad man, but it would not be as easy as he thought it be.

Meanwhile, Pain was starting to look through the man's intentions. "We do not want her." Zetsu's white half was astonished, and Nyu almost fell into a coma.

"Leader, we-" Pain chopped Kisame's words with his hand, but didn't turn around.

"Don't question your Leader."

Katsutoshi watched, then started to giggle. That giggle turned into a loud, desperate laughter. He turned his head up, his mouth tearing apart and taking over the shape of an eagle as it did usually when he laughed. He rose his hands as if he had just achieved victory which pulled the eagle up on the leg, making it hang like a lifeless shell. It filled the room with an uneasy feeling towards him and a worried one towards Ayako. All eyes were on him, mainly hoping for treatment, but they all preferred death upon him.

In that moment, the Human Path***** **came into the door reaching his hand for the head to the crazy man. Yet Katsutoshi dodged the hit and made a sound that called hundreds of eagles, storming into the room and attacking the group of rescuers.

"You never will have me, nor Ayako! She is mine! Only mine and always will be mine," he screamed through the flapping wings. Quickly he grabbed the eagle and took Ayako's real body. Nyu was faithfully defending her mistress, but Katsutoshi kicked her to the ground, disappearing with what he claimed his and leaving everyone in a confused mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *<strong>With _it_ he means Pain; it's no typing mistake.

******I got that idea from the reviews of _New account sign up taken name _and _Becka-30_. Thank you!

*****Human Path **is... The Human Path (g, Ningendō) grants the user the ability to remove the soul of any target they touched as well as read their mind. This power was channelled into one of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. (Again, I thank NARUTOPEDIA.)

A special thanks to _New account sign up taken name_. I appreciate it mucho. ='3

Also thanks to everyone who puts it to their favourite, Story Alert, etc. X3

And a thanks to everyone who reads my story! Even if you don't like it, I am still happy that you read it. X3


	23. Byakugan eyes

**Disclaimer: **The Akatsuki does still and always will belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **Ayako, Nyu and the mad man (Katsutoshi) were created by me.

**Author's Note: **Chapter TwentyTwo.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakugan eyes<br>**

_It never is to late to help._

* * *

><p>The rescue group wasn't dumb, and yet Katsutoshi had managed to let them wonder in the fog that still hadn't lifted. The fog was clogging up to their throats, and the eagles seemed to settle. It turned unpleasant hot in the wooden room, and the group withdrew themselves.<p>

Outside, Pain told everyone to return to their hideout as quick as possible. There was a possibility of Konoha teams approaching, and besides that Pain had already formed a new plan. It didn't take them long to reach their home and so Itachi remained with Nyu outside, looking for the enemy, either from Konoha, or Katsutoshi himself who was not the smartest out of all.

"Leader," Tobi cheered, running up to him with his hands raised up in the air. Deidara peeked out of his room.

"Where's Aya-" Pain ignored anyone surrounding him as he made his way through the hall and then turned left. Deidara was a bit pissed as he watched him leave, then turned to Kisame. "What's wrong with him, un?"

Kisame grinned at him. "Ayako was kidnapped."

"Again?" Disbelief petted his face as he stepped out of his room. "Who would do such a thing, yeah?" The shark gave him an _Are you kidding me_ look. Deidara then glared. "We didn't have the idea, un," he clarified himself from guilt as he once kidnapped her with Itachi, Kisame and Sasori.

"Who kidnapped Ayako-chan?" Tobi asked who suddenly rose before the fish. Kisame put a step back.

"A guy called Katsutoshi who has a couple of mental diseases."

Hidan walked out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand. "A fucking man with mental diseases?" He took a bite from the red apple. Among his chewing he asked, "So it was Kakuzu?"

His partner who sat on the table had heard that. "Shut up, Hidan." Hidan grinned at him, then turned back to Kisame, the man with the news. Out of nowhere, the lolli-pop shrieked like a pig that went reluctantly to a slaughter house. Screaming a lovely "shut the hell up, Tobi", Hidan threw his apple at him, scoring 100 points for a perfect headshot, causing Tobi to fall soundlessly to the ground.

"What's the matter?" Kisame asked frowning as Tobi was still on the ground. Deidara and Hidan only watched.

Like a flash the lolli-pop pointed accusing at his favourite senpai. "Senpai is evil; senpai is evil," he shouted. Deidara winched from the sudden guilt he was supposed to carry. "Senpai is working together with Katsutoshi!" Interested Kisame and Hidan watched Deidara.

"I wouldn't have thought that," Hidan said sarcastically with a cunning grin.

Deidara pushed Tobi further to the ground under his foot. "How do dare you file an action against your senpai!" The mask gasped under the strong pressure.

He waved with his arms as if to fly. "But... senpai's jutsu is _katsu_ and the evil man is called _Katsu_toshi!" Deidara stopped for a moment, then leaned down.

"You sue me because of that stupid word-incident?" Kisame grinned dangerously amused while Deidara pushed Tobi with more force to the ground. Hidan smirked.

"The nuthead might be right. Maybe you are a goddamn traitor."

"Get lost, Hidan!" And Deidara's screaming hit the door that their Leader just opened. It was a small room, and Ayako would have done anything to steal a glimpse of the inside.

"Hyuuga Neji," he said calmly as he saw him. Neji was still enchained and his hair was straggly. The torches that hung on the wall were giving enough light to recognize everything in this room though. "Has your love for Ayako remained until this day?"

Weakly Neji looked up into the Rinnegan. "The love that I feel for Ayako could not die by separating us."

"Your strength will sooner or later leave you. Yet now I need you." Neji narrowed his eyes to his words. "Ayako has been kidnapped."

"She has been kidnapped by _you_," Neji said loudly as if Pain was referring the kidnapper to be himself.

"That is incorrect," Pain said, not taken with the loud words. "She has been kidnapped by a man called Katsutoshi. Do you know a man with that name?" With a dead face, he looked down on him.

"I do not," he answered, his anger raising.

"If this is a lie, you shall die."

"I am not lying. I have no reason to lie." Neji had lost the sense of time, and yet he knew that he should try to escape, take Ayako with him and eliminate this organization. Even if they wanted to help Ayako now, she would still be a prisoner, caught in this violent group of men.

"I need you to lend me your Byakugan," Pain said. Neji's lavender eyes widened slightly.

"You want to take my eyes from me?" he screamed with poor strength.

"Either you will come with me and participate, or I will have no other choice but to take your eyes from you." Having this said, it wasn't a choice after all. He had to help - consciously or unconsciously.

Disgusted to help the enemy, Neji though agreed to help and find the girl who he loved. Pain then freed him from the chains which held him tightly. Gravity pulled him down; in reflex he quickly propped his hands to not fall on his face. His hair hung over his face, and he was breathing fitfully. He couldn't help but let a tear drop from his dry eyes to the rough ground. His face was dirty, just like the rest of his body.

"Shall you try to escape," Pain turned his back and opened the door, letting some light fall it. Neji squinted his eyes. "You shall not see the sunlight ever again."

Neji then got up to his feet. Oh, how long he didn't stand on his feet, he felt like a child that needed help to walk. On his first attempt, he dropped. Pain then called someone, and Deidara stood a few seconds later in the doorway. Deidara deformed his face in mockery, and for once appeared mature and didn't ask but help the kid to stand and walk. Neji was taller than him, which pissed him slightly off. But as Neji then was shot back by the beaming sunlight as they stepped outside, he smirked gloatingly. From Pain's order, he put the kid under the shadow of a tree.

"Do now use your Byakugan and tell me what you see," Pain ordered as Deidara leaned his back on the tree.

Summoning his power that was available, Neji activated his kekkei genkai, seeing miles away. As he couldn't find anything suspicious in his range, he told Pain so. Without a word, Pain took him on his back, ordering Deidara to come with as they jumped on in the search of Ayako.

It was ironic how they now were searching for Ayako, instead of the bottle of Life. But maybe the bottle of Life was just a fairytale made real for the naive girl to believe in. Perchance, it was just a journey created for the bond of her and the Leader to grow stronger. Yet no one would have expected the goal to change dramatically.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am so sorry! I hope this chapter is long enough. ;_;  
>Though, my head is blurred to this story currently. It might be that the next chapter will be out in about two weeks. Please accept my apology, and I hope you stay faithful.<br>And a special thanks to my brother (even though I know he will never read this here as he is a gamer) that he helped me with the idea of Neji and his eyes. Thank you, brother!  
>If you have any ideas, I am open to suggestions. You don't have to though.<br>And thanks again for the review! X3


	24. Save me, please

**Disclaimer: **The Akatsuki and Neji go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **Ayako, Nyu, and Katsutoshi belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Chapter TwentyThree.

* * *

><p><strong>Save me, please...<strong>

_When one twist isn't enough._

* * *

><p>"They never will find us," Katsutoshi said satisfied as he looked down from above the cliffs. He went back into the cave, over to Ayako's body. Some roots were hanging like large spiderwebs on the sides and ceiling. Then a smirk flashed up as he glanced to the eagle. "Nice, isn't it, Ayako?" She lowered her head. "Do not pout, Ayako! You can be happy that I kidnapped you from that gay organization!"<p>

Still tied on her leg, but now on her own human body, she cuddled her head into her hair. She now was an eagle. It wasn't bad to be one, but to be caught, whether as human or as animal, was terrible. She wanted to turn back time badly. She wished that she never had been kidnapped for the first time. Even though, she could not deny the new feelings that were creeping up on her as she thought of her Leader, but neither could she brush off her feelings for Neji, her friend, who she had know for a long time. Katsutoshi laughed at this sight.

"You want to go back into your body?" he asked. Ayako buried her small eagle head more into her human hair. "It's such a pity that you can't without my help, ne?" He grinned mischievously. "Such a real pity to let a pretty body like yours go into waste... ." She glanced up to him through the hair, seeing him come closer. He crouched down, continuing, "Perhaps, my dear, you could agree to be forever mine and kill _Leader-samaa_!" He laughed out loud again as he copied her voice on the last part. Sitting down on the earthy wall next to her, his laughter went further into the cave. As he suddenly stopped, he reached his hand to stroke the motionless body. He ran his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek.

Ayako then screamed, the throat of the eagle betraying her words. Inside, she screamed at him to leave her alone, but what could she do? She was just a tied eagle. She couldn't even use her kekkei genkai; she was useless. Pain never would search for her now. Who needed an useless girl who could only scream and beg for help? And in this form, she couldn't even beg, only scream and hope to be rescued.

The forest was filled with the rushing sound of two men jumping on while the one who was carried tried to find the victim. If someone had told Neji years, or even months before that he would be a prisoner of the Akatsuki, he would have given them a look, calling them crazy. This possibility of him being carried by the Leader of the evil organization was incredible to believe, and yet it was true. Sometimes, the most unimaginable things became reality.

"You finally seeing something, hm?" Deidara asked pissed with curiosity bathing in it and anger diving. He still hadn't found an answer why exactly this kid had was so needed. He was helpful, but couldn't Zetsu find a way? He didn't hate Neji as much as the Uchiha's, but their eyes and the neverending kekkei genkai - with their special eyes - was making him sick.

" ... No... ." He wasn't healthy, and thus his strength and Byakugan were fading. Pain then stopped, making Deidara follow his movements. He jumped down on the earth, putting Neji against a tree. Deidara crossed his arms like a pouting child.

"Are he resting already, yea? At this pace we never will find her!"

"I need you to get some water and food if you can find any." Pain ignored Deidara's grumbling. "Then we will continue." The blonde servant clicked his tongue in slight contempt, but obeyed and jumped off.

Pain and Neji stayed by that tree, waiting. Neither wasted a word. The leaves whispered the secrets of nature while a few birds were singing the melody of life.

Leaning his back on the tree and looking up to the sky, Neji reviewed his consciousness. He was a prisoner, bounded down by the lower status that he had fought with when he was younger. He had opened his eyes thanks to Naruto a few years back, yet, with this kidnapping, it was slightly wiggling back up, cracking the surface. It surely now was different than back in those years, even though, he was bounded and tied down.

With the corner of his eyes he glanced at the Leader who stood close to him. His black cloak with the crimson clouds on it was gently waving with the wind. He needed a plan on how to escape, but he wasn't strong enough. Even if he was by his full power, there still were more men left to finish him. The organization was created of S-ranked ninjas, after all.

A short period later, Deidara returned with some water in a clayey bottle he made himself, and some berries. Neji took the nutritions reluctant, yet thankfully. He killed his terrible thirst first - and Deidara had a hard time resisting the urge to let the bottle explode - then stared at the red berry as he took one.

"Is this not poisoned?" he asked, looking up to the blonde man. Deidara jerked back, offended.

"I don't want to kill you, brat! At least... now now, hm." And his happy, wide smirk crept back on his face.

Slightly irritated Neji ate the few berries that he had brought, then Pain picked him up once again, the journey going on.

"Haven't you seen anything yet with your special eyes, hm?" Deidara mocked, and Neji gave him a slight glare. "Come on, Ayako could be killed, yea!"

"Search by yourself if you want her so desperately!" He didn't like what he had said himself, but he had closed Deidara's mouth for a few minutes. He wanted to find her, too, but he couldn't find what was nowhere to be seen. Nor did he sense her chakra, or the chakra of the man who had kidnapped her.

The search went on with empty results. But who was to think that they would end just because of that?

For the coming night they rested, and the next day went on. Neji's eyes were seeking like never before in hope to find that one girl, but so did the other two.

"I think... I see something," Neji said exhausted.

"Finally, hm," Deidara grumbled.

"What do you see?" Pain was as serious as he always was.

He concentrated hard on what he saw. "I see a man, Ayako's body... and an eagle. They are located in a cave, before them a cliff... ."

"Finally," Deidara repeated his grumble now enthusiastically. "I get to blow up that cave, yea!" He was planning on burying Katsutoshi in that cave.

"Calm your energy, Deidara," his Leader warned. "We first have to get Ayako out into safety."

Deidara glared lightly. "I knew that, hm."

Quickly Pain told them that they would jump close to the cave, then let Neji enter first and make him ask for Ayako and to turn her back. In a rush Pain had told them that Ayako was transformed into an eagle, so they knew about the news and not ask confused questions. If he would not agree, Neji had to lurk him out, then Pain and Deidara would take over. If Katsutoshi should lose his mind again and aim on something to destroy, Neji was just the right sacrifice. And so Neji walked in, immediately seeing the man who's eyes were bizarre with the black instead of white. It gave a sinister atmosphere.

"Who may this be?" Katsutoshi asked, getting up and putting a hand on his hip. "An intruder?"

"I... I wanted... to ask if you could turn... Ayako... back into her body." Neji's breathing was fitfully, and his mind was getting dizzy. Suddenly the eagle then turned loud, screaming in her eagle formed words to Neji.

She hadn't seen him only for a few days, perhaps a week, and yet she was more than merry to see him. He looked horrible though, and that made her worry so terribly. His clothes were ripped, if she could have let her tears speak for her, they would make a speech. She wished she could caress him and heal his wounds and turn back time so this adventure would have never happened. At this moment she didn't even think of her Leader, but of Neji who was on his end. If she would have been in her human body, she would have the strength to kill Katsutoshi, yet it was too late.

Katsutoshi glanced at the jumping eagle, then back at Neji. "Ah... an old friend?" he asked with a wide smirk. "Perhaps... a friend who was too close?" He stepped closer, and Neji took a weak step back, his sight fading. "I may ask... how come you know about Ayako, that she has been kidnapped and turned into an eagle?" He scrutinized Neji's clothing. "You wear no cloak of that fascinating dumb organization?"

Ayako continued to scream, but she was tied and fell over as she wanted to stop Katsutoshi's hands from touching Neji's dirtied skin. He stroked Neji's cheek, but Neji jerked away, falling against the harsh wall with his back, his fitful breathing getting worse.

The cruel man laughed, then, within the blink of an eye, grabbed Neji's brown hair on the top of his head, an pulled it back with a firm grip back against the wall, making Neji grunt in pain. Taking his time, Katsutoshi watched Neji's facial expression, which showed him that he felt pain, in delight. As Neji slowly opened his eyes and stopped, his eyes narrowed, Katsutoshi sent his breath on his skin. "It's the anguish we all live for, isn't it? The harsh, yet lovable pierce of a kunai... the cut of a sword, the sorrow of losing a loved one..." He threw his head back, running a hand through his grey hair. "Well, well... but that is life, neee?" Leaning back in closely, he brushed his forehead against his temple. "You are weak... Hyuuga Neji."

Neji threw his eyes open, pushing Katsutoshi with force against the opposite side of the cave. Katsutoshi laughed as he hit the earth wall, and laughed even more as he heard Neji cough and saw him spit up some blood.

"Turn her back; she means a lot to me," he coughed out.

"You are not even curious how I know you, Neji-kun?" He waved his hand and pushed himself off the wall with a foot. "Hai, hai, no need to attack me with those questions; I will tell you, Neji." Taking a step before another, he started, "You see... since Ayako is my precious... I was searching her since she got away from me that one night. And I killed her foolish grandma, by the way. But that aside," he made his story sound like the most interesting story ever told. "I found her." He chuckled. "Do you remember her dear cat Nyu? I gave her that cat to her 7th birthday, and since I knew that her grandmommy would do everything to stop me from my plan, I made a plan myself. Ayako's favourite ojisan gifted the beautiful girl with a pure white, and fluffy cat free from sin. Adorable, ne? But what the innocent girl didn't know, and still doesn't..." He glanced at Ayako. "That I have put a sensor in Nyu-chan." As the eagle's eyes widened, he glanced back at Neji. "So I knew the whole time where she was, but it would have been boring to find her at the first shot, ain't I right? We all want a bit action. Then I was watching Ayako, since she never left her cat's side." Grinning like a guilty, little boy, he said, "I can be such a stalker sometimes." Quickly he returned to his actual story. "But that changed as she was kidnapped by the loopy Akatsuki; you know what I mean, don't you? You've been kidnapped too... funny, nee? Now, what I meant to say was that I know you since you are Ayako's friend... or shall I say lover? You know, I really wanted to kill you as I could read the signs of you liking Ayako... ." He strutted before Neji, looking down into his glaring eyes. "Do you want another hilarious secret? When I die, so will Nyu-chan. Perfect twist for Ayako's mind, right?"

Ayako reminded silent. All those years, she had been watched. All those years, _he_ had watched her. All those years... he knew where she was but he hadn't taken her? Was Katsutoshi more of a loving man than she knew? He had been her ojisan, but he had killed her parents, her beloved grandma... neither had he killed Neji! She wasn't sure anymore what to think! If she could have she would put her hands on her head and shake it to hope to clear her mind. This was truly a twist.

Neji joined the silence, not clearly knowing what to do. He couldn't defeat this man, but neither could he help his love. He remembered what the Leader of the Akatsuki had told him, but he could not let that happen. Ayako would still be an eagle, and still caught. Yet on the other hand, they would force Katsutoshi to turn her back, then kill him, and eventually Neji himself. What much of a choice did he have?

"You two are so quiet," Katsutoshi said, laying an arm around Neji. "What could I do to make your mood lift?"

"Turn Ayako back," Neji hissed, with bits of venom spitting on Katsutoshi. He laughed.

"I would be sure this is a trap, lad. Who would let you go just like that? I may not know where the members are hiding, but that sure is easy to find out. Perhaps..." His eyes were glinting up playfully, and in mad happiness. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "We can play with them. What do you think?"

Reluctantly Neji glanced up to him. "You will end up dead."

"Aww," he pulled back, taking on his normal tone of a voice, "but so will you, Neji-kun." His dark eyes flashed. "Think about it." As Neji didn't say any more, he took it as a silent acceptance. "So... what would have been your next step?" With interest, he leaned in.

Outside the cave, Deidara grew impatient next to his Leader. "When are they coming, yea? It's getting boring, hm."

"Calm your nerves, Deidara."

He rolled his eyes lightly annoyed, but then saw Neji barely stepping out. His legs were shaking, but the man followed him. As Deidara wanted to get down and kill him at an instant, Pain didn't allow him yet. A few steps later as Katsutoshi was about five steps out of the cave, Pain gave him the sign to make a blast about a meters away as distraction. When Katsutoshi turned that way, Pain came and knocked him out while Deidara got Ayako's human body and her-eagle-self. But Neji had seen that the man had ginned like a lunatic as Pain took his consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Finally this chapter is out! o-o

I thank everyone who had faith in me. And I will try to get the upcoming chapters out every weekend as before.

Thank you _so much_ for the reviews! ='3 Thank you.

I see you in my next chapter.


	25. One last bottle

**Disclaimer: **The Akatsuki and Neji and everything belonging to _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer: **Ayako, Katsutoshi and Nyu belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Chapter TwentyFour.

* * *

><p><strong>One last bottle<strong>

_Are you ready for the last twist?_

* * *

><p>It was quiet at first, but soon vicious screams returned to their master who was tied to a chair. His wrists were tied on his back, his ankles on the two fore feet of the chair.<p>

"Oi, Oi." Hidan rose his voice. "Stay shut or I cut out your fucking tongue."

Katsutoshi dropped his scream and picked up a smirk. "So I now have the pleasure to be here? How nice." Hidan scoffed. "Well, well, what fascinating eyes you have. Such a pretty colour . . . do you want to join my circle?"

Slightly annoyed and yet cloyed by him, he narrowed his eyes. "Your little fucking circle of eagles?" Despite the fact of Ayako's case being treated with care, Tobi had found a way to get Kisame to spill what had happened, and immediately he had spread the message around the hideout.

"You have the eyes to join," Katsutoshi said, his smirk growing.

"Great," Hidan said with fake excitement, "I've never wanted anything more than that." Then he knocked on the door, and left, saying loudly, "The fucking mad-head is up."

Katsutoshi grinned, watching Pain enter the room. "May your Highness be so kind to release me?" he asked, his grin growing.

Pain kept his expression serene; another Pain came into the room. It was the Human Path*; he had long, orange hair, and piercings stabbed through his skin as well. Without a word he came closer and laid a hand on his head. Before Katsutoshi could let his tongue slender, his eyes turned in and his jaw dropped. A few seconds later, he released him, and let his soul dwell in the demon. Immediately the Deva Path knew what was going on as they shared the same thoughts.

"You are a disgrace."

The mad man grinned, the corner of his lips almost touching his ears. "You are not the first to tell me that, Leader of the numbskulls. Now, if you Majesty may be so kind to release me and give me Ayako back-"

"Silence."

Katsutoshi was astonished for a moment, but as usual, his lips were haunted by a smirk. Without another word, and with Katsutoshi's words dying in his throat, the Human Path soaked the dirty soul of blasphemy from him.

Disposing of the disgusting soul, both paths watched the man. His head had lost balance and squashed back on his neck. His grey hair covered a gentle amount of his shoulders. The purple eyes were open, in death still seeking to destroy and lick one's innocence into his nasty lungs.

A shriek arose from a certain room as Pain had expected it. She had been an eagle, yet he had known that the spell would break if the summoner deceased. Even if she had stayed an eagle, he would have expected her cry. Even if she hadn't yet seen the result of the old, familiar face dead, he expected it. The shriek could not be mistaken - as there were no other female dwellers bedsides Konan, and he knew she'd never squeal.

High-pitched words neared, screaming, sobbing, choking. When he turned, he found the small girl before him, her purple eyes wide and shining with sadness. She was back in her human form with few Akatsuki members behind her like puppies on her mother.

He looked down on her; on her arms laid her pet, her fluffy white cat, motionless. Gasping for air underneath all her sobs, she brought out, "Leader-sama . . . ! Nyu-" Her eyes tore apart as Pain stepped aside and she beheld the man who she had known since childhood.

His mouth was open, a grin plastered across his face.

She did not believe, could not believe. It must have been an illusion, a trick on her eyes, a play on her mind. Katsutoshi could not have left the living. It was impossible. A bother all these years, and her Leader got rid of it so quickly, without effort? A problem of anxious feelings over years had disappeared within seconds.

Before she knew it, tears streamed down her face and she broke to her knees. The floor grated her skin, but she was immune to the pain.

She was weak, useless. She let everyone die. What would she be without her kekkei genkei? She would be nothing. She would be a simple girl, working at her parent's restaurant, smiling, over-bringing her merry mood to hungry guests.

Deidara reached a hand for her, but Pain's stare scared him off, and so the rest went their ways. Pain extended an arm towards the girl. "Ayako." His voice was dark and mighty. A few tears jumped from her chin and jaw as she faced the dead one. "You must bring sacrifices. Life is not always smiling down on you."

"But, Leader-sama, I-" She choked on her words, hanging her head. She knew she sounded like an ignorant child, begging to live a little bit longer in an innocent world of fog, separated from the real one of harsh lessons.

Not knowing why she didn't blame Pain, she kept on freeing her emotions into a puddle of misery as her Leader stepped out of the room, his cloak brushing her shoulder and arm. In a distance, she felt it and even that barely. Her body felt numb. She was left alone, with nothing but death surrounding her.

On the ground before her, Nyu stared with blank eyes ahead, into the light of a hopefully better place.

For hours she remained on the spot, sobbing, swallowing and digesting what had occurred. Life was cruel, and so was she for failing. She let everyone die.

When one more tear dropped from her jaw, she rose and stepped over Nyu to the man who tortured her with a grin. Those proud, purple eyes mocked her, laughing that she was caught. He wanted her, but what for? She wasn't worth all the trouble everyone had been through. She wasn't worth dying for, and she definitely wasn't worth being kept a hostage for.

Neji! She had to free him. She had to heal him! She had to . . . injure her leader and everyone getting in her path. She had to- no, she _must_ do it. She had no choice. This was the least she could do to fix what had been broken because of her superfluous tears.

She got up and left her past behind. She made way for Neji's little dungeon, until a familiar face with blonde hair blocked her path.

"Please," she said, her emotions fading, "step out of the way, Deidara-senpai. I do not wish to injure you."

"I know you won't, yeah," he responded, and she closed her eyes to stop herself from crying like a baby.

"Please, Deidara-senpai."

"I won't-" His words turned into a scream; he threw a hand about his wrist. "My finger!" With disbelief he stared at the innocent girl. "Ayako?!"

Her expression was sad when she met his confused and hurt one. "I broke only a bone in your finger so you'd believe me. I _need_ to see Neji-kun. I _need_ to heal him; do you understand?" She was sobbing and choking again. What a child she was. She was pathetic.

Wordlessly Deidara stepped aside, watching her go. Thanking him, she put a finger on his, healing the major injury, then went along and soon found herself before the iron doors. She pushed the door with effort open, then asked, "Neji-kun-" Choking, she fell to her knees before him. He looked horrible. What had she put him through? His hair, sticky and unhealthy. Loosely clothes hung about him like a sack on bones. His cheeks were dirtied, and she sobbed.

"Hey," he said. His voice was croaky from lack of fluid, and despite the environment, he managed a smile. "I'm fine."

"Don't try to be a hero," she screamed, surprising herself. Tears flowed as she shot her face at him. "All this is my fault!"

"Ayako-"

"Don't try to comfort me," she begged, pressing more tears into release. With weak limbs, tired from crying and the burden from her past, she crawled to him. Neji flinched as she rested a glowing palm on his cheek. Lavender eyes reflected in violet ones, hurt and overflowing with agony. Slowly, she moved her hand to his injuries. He hissed at her touch, and she bit her lip. Mumbling an apology, she continued, and felt him relax as much as the situation gave him permission to.

In comfortable silence she slid her hands about his body to fix what she had broken. She let all of this happen and refused to do so again. She was a healer, not born to cause agony.

When she spoke again, her voice was but a timid whisper. "I'm . . ." Swallowing thick tears, she looked up at his grime-smeared face. "I'm sorry, Neji-kun. I'm so sorry."

He smiled at her face of sorrow. She meant it, and that was enough of an apology for him.

The light green healing glow on her hands shadowed features he showed. The smile came out visible, and for her nerves, too placid.

With a choking gasp she threw her arms about him, allowing her tears to fall. Neji steadied himself. The chains rattled. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Just what could she do to make it all better? When she went back to her parents, would the Akatsuki still attack and continue to kill? Why couldn't they live in peace with each other?

"Ayako?" She sucked a few gasps in by the poor sound of Neji's voice. To give him her full intention, she slumped back on her feet.

Weakly she raised her eyebrows at him to signal her alert ears.

"Ayako . . ." For a brief moment his eyes slipped hers. He looked nervous. No. Not nervous. He wanted to avoid whatever it was he had to say. "As . . ." Heaving in a deep breath, Neji forced determined eyes at her. "Katsutoshi was behind all of it with the bottles. When we exited the cave, he told me one last secret that would activate once he died."

Worry and confusion painted her eyes. She felt her heart beat against her ribcage.

He fixed her eyes. "He planted one last bottle inside of me."

Her eyes widened. Disbelief punched her in the face. What . . . ?

"The rules are simple," he said, collected. Too calm. "The bottle can be removed, but when you do, I die. If you don't remove it, I still die." Before she bombed him with questions, he said, "There is acid in the bottle that will unlock itself in six hours. He died three hours ago, so I have three left."

"But- no- why-?!" Her eyes flooded with liquid and too many questions. "We can remove it and then I can heal you."

He shook his head, a gentle smile on his lips. "When he died the acid began to spread. He said he created it himself. A substance that you cannot heal."

She shook her head repeatedly. "No . . . no . . . it can't be true."

"It's okay." She noted his eyes were drawn, tired and ready pass into another world. "The acid began to spread since his heart stopped to beat." A corner of his lip quirked in what she saw as sadness. "It's fine. We all have to die eventually."

"But not now!" Jolting to her knees she threw her arms in a tight embrace. "You can't die!" Without control her tears raced one after another, trickling down his dirty neck. "Everyone I love is dead. You can't do the same. You're all I have left."

The acid began to take his body. He was unable to command his legs. It tickled and crawled under his skin. His arms hung on the chains, listless. Had he miscalculated? Or did Katsutoshi lie? With little strength he had left, he leaned his head on hers. She was clean and smelled so sweet. He lifted his lips with a last ounce of power before he closed his eyes forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>*The Human Path (人間道, Ningendō) grants the user the ability to remove the soul of any target they touched as well as read their mind. This power was channelled into one of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. (Information from NARUTOPEDIA. Rights to whoever wrote that.)

I finally finished this chapter! If anyone is still interested in this story, I will try to finish it. Although, it did have a hard time killing Katsutoshi; I liked him. And that probably was why I didn't continue to write. I didn't want him to die, but, oh well, sacrifices must be given to the Gods of Writing.

**To all who are sad/ mad**: No, **I do **_**not**_** hate Neji**. He's one of my favourite characters. It's just that I love to kill characters I like. Or love to put them through a lot of pain. Hehe, Pain . . . get it? Nevermind.

And, you may have noticed, my writing style improved, so the last part of this chapter sounds a bit different.

Also! A very huuuge, huuuuuuge thank you to all who favourited, commented or alerted (or just read)! Without you, I don't know if I would have been able to finish this chapter. So, thank you very much.


End file.
